Return to the Past
by wilkins75
Summary: The village is gone, only one hope remains go into the past and change history. Naruto/Sakura Shikamaru/Temari others. From the creator of Return of Namikaze
1. Chapter 1

**Return to the Past Chapter 1 **

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood on top of the Hokage building looking out over Konoha. The 21 year old man had grown up a lot since becoming a ninja nearly 10 years before. No longer was he dressed in an orange jump suit; instead, the only orange on he had on were the flames that danced around the bottom of his cloak. He wore an all black armored shirt with dark grey pants and black ninja sandals. His black forehead protector rested just above his eyes. No longer was he the runt for he stood 6' 1". No more was he innocent; his hands had been stained with too much blood to be called innocent by anyone's standards. The wind whipped his cloak, snapping Naruto back to the reality at hand; he looked over what was left of his home village. The fires still raged around what was left of the village. However, the fires were only a delay. The fox sannin knew, just like the few ninja left under his command that today was the day that Konoha would fall. Konoha had seen its last sunrise.

"Naruto-kun," said a sweet voice from behind him. He turned around, already knowing who it was. There stood the pink-haired ninja and love of his life, his wife Sakura Namikaze, formerly Sakura Haruno. Like him, she had changed a lot since she was a genin. She stood about 5' 8", and her pink hair reached to the small of her back. On her feet was a pair of combat boots. She wore tight black biker shorts with a red skirt over it. Like him, she had her kunai holder on her right leg, and, again like him, she had over her hands black fingerless gloves. She wore a red sleeveless shirt. Over that, she had on her white but bloodstained medical jounin jacket. "We're ready."

"Good. Let's hope we can end this and save them all Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we will," said Sakura as he placed one of her hand on her husband's cheek.

"Sakura-chan, what did I do to get someone as good as you?" asked Naruto as he leaned his head down, putting his forehead against hers.

"You waited for me to open my eyes," said Sakura before they kissed. However, it didn't last as long as they would have liked. "We have to get going, Naruto-kun."

"Yes, we have a date with the past," said Naruto as he and Sakura walked down toward what would have been the Hokage's office if she was still alive. On the office floor was painted a large seal in the form of a star, at each point stood a good friend. "Jiraiya you and the others don't have to do this"

"Yes, we do." said Jiraiya as he used his crutch to stand up with his one good leg.

"You are not going to talk us out of this." said Lee as he stood at another point of the star.

"Yes, this is the only way to get our friends and family backs." said Anko at another point

"It is the only way to get our love ones back. It is the only way to get back my Tenten" said Neji

"To get back my Kakashi-kun" said Shizune as she looked at her wedding band

"Just deal with it." Said another of the time travels as he walked in. He had on black saddles with black pants, that lead up to a black long sleeve shirt, with fish net under it. He on a green jounin jacket with cuts and rips in it, his leaf headband was wrapped around his arm. He also had a light cigarette in his mouth and his black hair was back in a short pony tail.

"Shikamaru, how are doing?" asked Naruto

"Well, I just want to get this troublesome task over with so that we save our home, friends, and family." said Shikamaru

"We will, little boy." said Shikamaru's wife, Temari. She was dressed in a black robe with a red sash in the middle, with red lining. She still had her fan on her back, she no longer had the sand headband instead below her blonde hair sat her leaf headband. "However we have to save the sand village as well."

"We will destroy the Akatsuki and the Sound village before they have a chance to get all the other demons. If we do that we will end this war before it even begins." said Naruto

"It is time." said Jiraiya as the four travels gathered in the center of the seal.

The five ninjas at the edge of the seal started to run through hand sides. Suddenly all four of them stopped in a different hand sign. For a few seconds nothing happened suddenly all five of their friends fell to the ground dead. Their offering was taken by the Death God. Naruto felt his whole body start to get rip apart cell by cell. Soon a flash of red light filled the room and all four of them disappeared followed by that time line being destroyed because the past was being rewritten.

Sakura

"You know forehead you can stay here forever." said Ino as she stood next to her friend near the gate waiting for her friends to come home from their mission to save Sasuke from Orochimaru.

"I know piggy but I can't help but worry about them and Sasuke-kun." said the young Sakura

"Yah, I know." said 12 year old Ino as she looked at her friend. Suddenly Sakura fell to the ground holding her stomach. "Forehead what is it?"

Suddenly Sakura screamed in pain.

"My body feels like it is being torn apart." Screamed Sakura

"Don't worry I'll get help." said Ino, suddenly a blind flash of light happened and her friend was gone. Instead of her friend there was a woman maybe in her early twenties and she looked like Sakura. Slowly the woman stood up and looked around. "Who are you? Where is Sakura?"

The woman just looked at her before smiling.

"It is good to see you again Ino but I am afraid I have to get going. Everything will be explained later." said the woman as she ran through the gate so fast that Ino had trouble seeing it. The moment after the woman disappeared Ino ran to the Hokage's office.

It only took about a few minutes to reach Chouji's location. He was pressed up against a tree, holding his heart.

"Don't worry, Chouji you'll be fine." said Sakura as she reached into her medical jacket and pulled out a pill. Do to the war the medical squad had developed a pill that would save a ninja's life after taking the Akimichi clan solider pill.

"Eat this." said Sakura as she placed the pill in his mouth and massaged the throat until he swallowed the pill. "Good. Now Chouji I am going to go check up on the others. The other medics are on the way. Stay strong Chouji that is an order."

"I will thanks." said Chouji still unable to open his eyes to see who had saved his life.

Shikamaru/Temari

"Well it looks like I took care of that sound ninja." said younger Temari "Something you couldn't do."

"I had to figure everything out, I told you so you didn't have to figure it out." said Shikamaru before they both suddenly fell to the ground.

"My body feels like it is being torn apart." said Temari as she tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Same here." Said Shikamaru suddenly both let out a scream suddenly in a blinding flash of light they were replaced by their older selves. Slowly they stood back up.

"I guess it worked little boy." said Temari as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, it did. Now we just to deal with the troublesome task of explaining everything to everyone." said Shikamaru as he crossed his arms "Still it is better than watching everyone die."

"Anything is better than that." said Temari as she rolled her eyes.

"So let's carry out our part of the plan. I will go take a look at Lee, you go to your brother and Kiba." said Shikamaru "Sakura should reach Neji and Chouji pretty fast."

"Sure thing little boy but remember the other part of the plan." Said Temari as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"How could I forget my promise to you." said Shikamaru "Of course I will keep it."

"Good because it will be so nice to have a whole room to ourselves and with no threat of attack we can have some real fun." said Temari as both of them grinned before leaving to do their jobs.

Naruto

Sasuke stood on top of water holding up Naruto with on hand and a chidori in the other.

"_This is it. I am finally going to get the Mangekyo Sharingan."_ Thought Sasuke as Naruto opened his eyes. Suddenly Naruto's entire body felt like fire, without even a thinking he let go of Naruto who started to scream in pain.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Sasuke just watched as Naruto was engulfed in a blinding flash of light. When the light faded a man dressed and black was kneeling on top of the water. Suddenly the man started laughing in what could only be decided as an evil laugh that sent a wave of fear down his spin.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" asked Sasuke as the man slowly stood up, his face still down, still laughing.

Going off instinct Sasuke charged forward his chidori in hand. However the man didn't move instead in he grabbed the chidori with his hand which was glowing in red chakra that over powered and put out the chidori.

"THAT IS IMPOSSIABLE!" Sasuke yelled to himself as he tried to break free the man's grip. The man suddenly let go which sent Sasuke tumbling back.

"To answer your first question." said the man as his head snapped up. His face scared Sasuke to the core; it did look like Naruto's only older, thinner. The only noticeable difference was his eyes, his eyes were blood red with slits like a wild animal in the mood to kill. Just then he smiled showing off slightly pointed teeth.

"I am Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Naruto's Rage **

"What are you?" asked Sasuke as he started to back away from the man and those glowing red eyes.

"Good, you're afraid it will make this all the more fun for Me." said Naruto as he smiled and walked toward Sasuke who kept walking back away from him. "What's the matter are you scared?"

"How can you be Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"I am from the future, a future where you lead the sound and allied with a group called the Akatsuki. Together you destroy the village and kill almost everyone I have ever cared about." said Naruto "So we used a forbidden jutsu to send me and my team back to change history and it starts here and now."

"But I haven't done anything yet." said Sasuke

"And you never will." said Naruto as his eyes moved to the side of the canon wall.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared and reappeared by the valley wall.

"Well looks like today is my lucky day." said Naruto as his hand started to glow solid red.

A hand of solid red charka went flying through the solid rock causing a huge creator to form. When Naruto's hand came flying out it was holding a man who looked like a plant. Apart from his black cloak with read clouds on it. He had two green things coming around his face. His face was black on one side and white on the other.

"I never knew that you where spying on us, Zetsu." said Naruto as he held the man up high.

"So the Kyuubi finely took over you." said Zetsu

"No, the Kyuubi is allied with me and my clan. He gave me the ability to summon demon foxes. He also gave me this blood line limit, which I call the Demon charka. You see when I am like this, I have complete control over some of the charka of a demon lord." said Naruto as Zetsu's eyes widened, Naruto started to form a red Rasengan in his hand as he kept on smiling.

"Well it is time, I hope you have a great time in hell!" yelled Naruto as he slammed the Rasengan into the guy's chest. Sasuke just stood there in horror as Naruto's Rasengan hit the guy, somehow Naruto held on to the guy looking him in the eyes as the entire lower haft of this strange man's body from his neck down was ripped from the rest of his body.

"My God" thought Kakashi as he kept running toward the battle site. "Naruto has unleashed the Kyuubi.

This is not good, I may be too late." He increased his speed.

After a huge explosion that destroyed the side wall this older Naruto was smiling, his pointed fangs sticking out from under his upper lips as he stood there still holding the dead man's head in his hands. Naruto's hand was covered with cuts but before Sasuke's very eyes they healed at unheard of speeds. Sasuke just stood there in fear as this Naruto sealed the head in a scroll.

"One down." said Naruto as he turned toward Sasuke who was now shaking in fear.

"What are you?" asked Sasuke as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared in front of Sasuke, quickly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's throat and held him up in the air just like Sasuke had done to him so many years ago.

"If you want to know I will tell you" growled Naruto with his red eyes filled with hate "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I am the former jailer of the 9 tailed demon fox. I am the student of the Toad Sannin; I am the first to summon the demons foxes giving me the title of Fox Sannin. I am a leader of a team that has traveled back in time from about nine years in the future to stop you from killing thousands of people. I am the man who will end your life."

That last part sent a wave of fear down Sasuke's body.

"Please don't kill me, I haven't killed anyone yet." pleaded Sasuke "Besides what will people think about you back in the village?"

"I don't really care what they think, me and my team are saving their lives that is all that matters." said Naruto as his ear twitched and looked toward the valley's edge "Looks like we are have company."

Sasuke looked and saw his silver haired sensei ran toward them.

"Who the hell is guy?" asked Kakashi to himself as he got closer to the scene.

"Well hello there Kakashi." said the blonde hair man with his back to Kakashi.

"Whoever you are, put down my student and tell me what you have done with the other. So that I can take both of them back to the village and I will let you leave in peace." said Kakashi

"I am afraid I can't let him go back to the village but as soon as I am done here I will go back with you." said the man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi

"You still haven't figured it out Kakashi. I am Naruto." said the man as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How can you be Naruto, he is a little kid?" asked Kakashi

"Kakashi this is going to hard to wrap your head around but 9 years in the future the village is destroyed by the Akatsuki and the Sound lead by this snake here." said Naruto as his grip tightened around Sasuke's neck "Using a forbidden Jutsu my team and I merged with our past selves. The Naruto you know is no more."

"Wait you aren't alone?" asked Kakashi

"No, he isn't alone Kakashi." said a woman as she appeared in between them. Her pink hair told everyone who it was right away.

"Sakura?" asked Kakashi just to make sure.

"Yes, Kakashi it is me, it's good to see you again." said Sakura as she smiled at her teacher.

"So, I am guessing I am dead in the future." asked Kakashi

"Yah, but I am going to kill your killer, right now." said Naruto as he started to form a red Rasengan in his hand.

"No, we have to take him back to the village." yelled Kakashi.

"No, today this snakes dies." said Naruto as red charka started to form around him. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Don't worry Kakashi; I have complete control over the charka."

"How?" Kakashi asked a little stunned that Naruto had control over the Kyuubi's charka.

"I will explain later, now I get to kill this snake." said Naruto as Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Sakura please stop him, he has the 9 tailed fox in him." said Sasuke to which Sakura only chuckled

"I have known that for years you snake loving S.O.B." said Sakura coldly

"Please save me from this monster." said Sasuke

"That monster is my husband!" yelled Sakura as Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto-kun please kill this snake."

"Now who am I to deny my wife what she wants." said Naruto as he slammed the Rasengan in Sasuke's chest. Kakashi had to close his eyes; he wished he could close off his ears as he heard his student cry out in pain. Soon it was over he looked and saw what was left of his student's body being sealed away. Sakura walked up and put her arm around Naruto's shoulder. The red chakra was gone and his eyes where back to their normal shade of blue.

"Naruto-kun, it had to be done." said Sakura

"Yah, but still he was my friend." said Naruto as he slowly stood up. "Alright let's head back to the village. I am sure we will have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know and just think my parents are still alive." said Sakura with a smile as Naruto grounded.

"Don't remind me, they hated me in the future why would they like me in the past." said Naruto as he rubbed his temples. Soon the three of them headed toward the village. Everyone knowing that it would be a long day.

**I will like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Also I hope you guys are not too saddened that I killed Sasuke. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Red Eyes**

"Well this is really troublesome." said Shikamaru as he, Temari, Naruto and Sakura sat in a holding room near the Hokage's office. ANBU stood by the windows and doors. Each one had their blood taken so that they could be DNA tested against the records that they kept sealed in the hospital.

"We all knew that this would happen." said Naruto as he sat twittering his thumbs. "I just wish they didn't take so long testing our blood."

Outside the room stood Tsunade rereading the blood test.

"This can't be right." said Tsunade

"I don't understand it either but we ran the tests 10 times each time their DNA matched." said Shizune "They are who they say they are. Well we don't have Temari's blood so we can't be sure but..."

"If they are telling the truth about being who they say they are then she is likely telling the truth herself." said Tsunade

"She is Temari." said Gaara calmly

"How do you know that?" asked Shizune

"She is my sister, I know she is." Said Gaara

"Besides she has our mother's fan." said Kankuro "But I still don't understand why she has a leaf headband."

"They told me that both the Sand and the leaf villages where destroyed maybe that is why she has a leaf headband." said Shizune

"No, there is another reason." said Gaara "You guys failed to notice that she has a ring on her finger."

"Wait, are you telling me that our sister married someone from the leaf village?" asked Kankuro

"Yes and I believe she married that Nara boy there." said Gaara.

"No I don't believe you, it has to be someone else, she wouldn't fall for that boy." said Kankuro

"No matter we need to report back to the sand with the information that Temari gave us." said Gaara as he held up a scroll.

"Come brother." With that Kankuro and Gaara left, heading back to the sand village.

"Lady Hokage, there isn't avoiding it any more, you have to talk to them." said Shizune as they approached the door. Tsunade nodded as she opened the door.

"It is great to see you again Tsunade." said Naruto as he stood up.

"I am still not sure if what you said is true." said Tsunade to the man standing in front of her. True he had the marks on his cheeks and his smile seamed the same.

"Well maybe this will help you out old lady." Said the man as he reached under his shirt's collar and pulled up a small necklace to show her.

"It can't be." said Tsunade as Naruto handed her the necklace.

"You gave me that after my battle with Kabuto and won our bet." said Naruto "Now do you believe me?"

"I am starting too." said Tsunade

"Thats good." said Shikamaru "So when can we get out of this troublesome place and start completing our mission?"

"We will have to see what the council says." Said Tsunade

"Great the council, another thing I hate being on." Said Naruto as Shizune looked at him

"How could you be on the council?" asked Shizune

"Check my blood against the Fourth's, you'll find that he is my father." said Naruto as the past people looked stunned. "What did you really think he would use just some random new born. If a DNA match isn't all you want checking the birth records from that day will. You'll find it sealed in the Third's records."

"Shizune check it out." ordered Tsunade as Shizune ran off.

"So when do we head toward the council chamber?" asked Temari "Because I would love not to sleep on the floor tonight."

"The floor?" asked Tsunade

"All the beds were full of the wounded, we haven't slept in a real bed for weeks." said Sakura "Ah a nice warm bed where we can sleep without having to worry about an attack or a sound assassin."

"A warm meal that isn't growl." said Shikamaru

"Ramen" said Naruto as Sakura hit him across the back of the head.

"Naruto-kun you baka, do you know how bad that is for you?" asked Sakura

"But it is so good and I haven't had any since the invasion." said Naruto

"Ok, you can have a little when we get out of here." said Sakura as Naruto smiled as Tsunade left the room only to find the citizen leader of the council and War hawk, Danzo.

"Good day Lady Hokage." said the old evil man.

"What do you want Danzo?" asked Tsunade

"I want to know who are those people." asked Danzo

"Well we are trying to confirm if who they say that they are is correct and once we have confirmation then you will know." said Tsunade as Shizune came running up breathing heavy.

"It's a match, he is the Fourth's son." said Shizune as Danzo looked on, his eyes as dinner plates.

"WHAT! The Fourth has a son?" asked Danzo

"Yes, his name is Naruto Uzumaki or rather Naruto Namikaze." said Tsunade

"What…that demon child is the son of the Fourth Hokage!" yelled Danzo

"Yah I am the Fourth's son." said Naruto as he appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you? That demon child is only 12 years old." said Danzo

"Well you see, I am from 9 years in the future, me and my team came to the past to save the village from being destroyed." said Naruto as Danzo eyes widened as Naruto started to grin."I know what you're thinking old man. You're thinking of a way to keep your power on the council. Since there isn't an even number of clans you just lost the ability to vote when there is a tie."

"And who said I will let you on my council." said Danzo

"Your council?" said Naruto as he raised an eyebrow "Besides I am the Fourth's son who was the last Namikaze, which means I get everything my clan has and that includes the council seat. Therefore there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking it." Danzo just glared at him.

"Naruto will explain everything tomorrow when he gives his report to the council." said Tsunade as Danzo stormed out.

"So now I have to explain things to the council. I guess that means you believe me." said Naruto

"Yah, I believe you but now I believe you guys need to explain things to their parents." said Tsunade as Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"This is not going to end well, they didn't even come to Sakura-chan's and I wedding. How are they going to take it when they find out that their 12 year old girl is now a 21 year old married woman?" asked Naruto

"I don't know but you two can't hide from those two forever." said Tsunade "Don't worry you will have my support, Sakura will stay where she wants to."

"And that place is at your side Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she appeared next to Naruto.

"I'll talk to your parents first break the news that their little girl is gone." said Tsunade "I'll send someone to get you two."

"Um...Tsunade-shishou please do not tell about me and Naruto being married, I want to do that." said Sakura as Tsunade looked at her.

"Shishou?" asked Tsunade "I forgot to tell you, you were my sensei for years when Naruto went away to train with Jiraiya to get Sasuke back." said Sakura

"So you're my student?" asked Tsunade

"Yah, I even took the role of sannin after I trained under you for 5 years." said Sakura

"I was named a new sannin after I beat Pervy Sage." said Naruto

"New sannin?" asked Shizune

"Basically, since I made a deal with the Kyuubi. He gets his freedom from me and gets to go back to the summoner world. I get the ability to summon him and the other summon foxes and because of that and the bloodline limit he gave me, I was named the fox sannin." Said Naruto as Shizune and Tsunade looked on stunned.

"You can summon the Kyuubi?" asked Shizune

"Yah, but he had to give a lot of charka to allow us to travel back in time. So he is sleeping." said Naruto

"What about this bloodline limit." Asked Tsunade as Naruto smiled before closing his eyes when he opened them again they where blood red with slits.

"I call it demon eyes. It gives me complete control over the same amount of red chakra as being in a three tailed state." said Naruto as he smirked at the sight as the dumbfound looks on Tsunade and Shizune. They both looked at each other before walking off.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't tell them about me getting that bloodline limit because of me being your mate." said Sakura as she looked at her husband's red eyes with red eyes of her own.

"Must have skipped my mind." said Naruto as both Namikazes just smiled at each other before their eyes changed back to their normal colors.

Meanwhile in Sound country… "What do you mean that Sasuke is gone?" yelled Orochimaru glaring at the person in front of him.

"I am sorry Lord Orochimaru but our scouts found the dead bodies of the sound 5 and Sasuke's trail ends at the valley of the end."

"Tell our scouts to double their search I want Sasuke found." yelled Orochimaru only to see his subordinate hadn't moved.

"Sir, I don't think you understand. The trail ended at a point where a huge crater began and we found what we think is left of body parts inside. We believe that Sasuke Uchiha is dead." Said Kabuto

"What! Someone killed Sasuke?" said Orochimaru

"That isn't all sir." said Kabuto as he pulled out a piece of black cloth with part of a red cloud on it. "We found this in a second crater."

"Someone killed an Akatsuki member?" asked Orochimaru

"Yes, we believe it was the same person who killed Sasuke as of who they are we don't know." said Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses.

"Leave now!" yelled Orochimaru furious at how things had turned out. With that Kabuto left the room.

**Well here is another chapter I hope you liked it. I would like to thank SuperN for editing this chapter. Next Chapter is when some of the other players enter the stage like Sakura's parents. Also I will like to say some of the persons and names on the council will be the same as in my Return of Namikaze story. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Parents and Friends **

"So you are telling us that our little girl is gone?" asked Minao Haruno as he and his wife sat in the Hokage's office. Rin had pink hair and wore a Jounin uniform.

"In a way." said Shizune

"She isn't dead, it's just her future self is part of a team that went back in time to save us all. The jutsu they used merged her past self with her current self." said Tsunade

"How far forward in time?" the pink haired Rin Haruno in her Jounin outfit asked.

"Nine years." Said Shizune as Rin eyes started to water.

"Nine years, nine years that would make her twenty one." said Rin "We lost nine years of our daughter's life."

"More like seven." said a new voice as Rin and Minao looked behind them to see a pink haired woman standing there.

"Sakura?" asked Rin

"Yes mom it's me." said Sakura as her mother ran up and hugged her.

"My….baby girl….you look.." cried Rin onto Sakura's shoulder, happy to see her baby girl.

"Different, older, take your pick." Sakura said casually.

"You said seven years, what happened did we die?" asked Minao

"No you two didn't die until a few weeks ago my time, you just refused to come in contact much less speak to me for two years." said Sakura

"I would never do that to you." said Rin

"You are our little girl." said Minao

"I hope you keep those words." said Sakura "You can come in now."

Slowly the door opened and in walked a tall man with wild blonde hair.

_"Minato_" thought Minao before he saw the whisperer marks on his cheeks.

"Demon!" screamed Rin as she pulled Sakura back behind herself. "Stay away from my daughter." Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"See Sakura-chan, I told that this is how they would react to me." said Naruto tired of constantly getting this reaction from the villagers.

"Of course we would react this way demon, you almost destroyed this village!" shouted Minao

"And me and my team are going to save it." said Naruto

"I don't care if you came back to save us you are still a monster! You'll just try to destroy the village again as soon as we let our guard down." Rin yelled finishing with a glare as Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Ok then I'll leave, I will wait for you outside Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he turn to walk away. He tried to walk but realized something was holding him back. He turned to see Sakura holding his wrist.

"Naruto wait, I am coming with you." Sakura spoke as she pushed past her parents.

"Sakura stop, stay away from that demon!" yelled Rin "He is evil."

"He is my husband." said Sakura coldly as she and Naruto walked out leaving her parents standing there shocked.

"Did she just say husband?" asked Rin to her husband.

"Yes, you two just insulted your daughter's husband and called the Fourth Hokage's son a demon." said Tsunade

"Wait, the demon child is the Fourth's son?" asked Minao unable to believe that...that thing was related much less the son of the village's hero.

"Yes, he is." said Shizune "He is the last of the Namikaze which means that since that he is the last of the Namikaze and your daughter is his wife, which makes her a Namikaze as well."

"But she is only 12 she can't be married most of all to a demon!" yelled Rin, upset with her daughter's taste in men.

"I looked over all the documents that they brought back with them." said Tsunade "I signed off on all the documents that makes them all legal in this time. She is the 21 year old Slug Sannin Sakura Namikaze. The best you can do is tried to make peace with your daughter and except the fact that she loves the Fox Sannin Naruto Namikaze." Both Rin and Minao just stood there thinking about what they heard.

Meanwhile outside the office Naruto and Sakura meet up with Shikamaru and Temari.

"How did your meeting go?" asked Naruto

"Strangely well." said Shikamaru as he light up a smoke. "My mom just seemed happy that she will have grandkids sooner. My Dad was just proud to that I am part of a team that is going to save the village. How did yours go?"

"Just as we thought, my parents called Naruto-kun a demon that sort of thing." said Sakura as her stomach started to rumble.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." said Naruto before his stomach growled even loader causing Sakura to chuckle.

"Well none of us have had a real meal in weeks." said Sakura "Do you think they will let us go?"

"Yeah, they will let us go." said Temari "We are after all leaf ninjas."

"So after they let us go you want to go get some Ramen?" asked Naruto

"No, because we were invited to a home cooked dinner at my parents house." said Shikamaru.

"Sounds good." said Naruto "The moment we get out of here I will send some shadow clones to fix up our house Sakura-chan."

"Sounds good to me." said Sakura as Shizune walked out of the office and to them.

"Well then, Lady Tsunade has allowed you guys to roam the village but no leaving." said Shizune "If you need money we can give you some."

"No, thanks we brought some of our money back with us." said Naruto as he pulled a scroll from his jacket, as the four of them left the tower.

Meanwhile walking around the village was Hinata Hyuuga, she was dressed in her normal tan jacket with blue pants. She was looking for any sign of her Naruto-kun but for hours she had come up empty, he along with Shikamaru and Sakura had disappeared. Finally she sat down on a bench in front of the Hokage's tower.

"Where are you Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata" said a new voice making Hinata turn her head.

"Kurenai-sensei" said Hinata as she stood up and bowed a little to her sensei who was dressed in her normal outfit.

"Hinata what are you doing out here?" asked Kurenai as she sat down next to her student.

"I am looking for someone." said Hinata softy while thinking of Naruto Kurenai smiled seeing her light blush.

"You're looking for Naruto, right?" asked Kurenai as Hinata's blush deepened. "I am sure you'll find him soon."

As she said this doors leading into the Hokage's tower opened and out walked four ninjas. Two went one way and the other two walked toward them. For a second Hinata felt like fainting when she saw the tall blonde hair man, who looked just like Naruto.

"Kurenai-sensei have you ever seen any of those people before?" asked Hinata while directing Kurenai to the people coming out of the tower.

"No I haven't but yet they seem familiar." said Kurenai "But I can't place where I saw them."

"Well one looks like Naruto-kun maybe they are related." said Hinata as she stood up

"Hinata you know full well that Naruto is an orphan." said Kurenai as she looked at her student.

"I don't care it is the first clue I have to where Naruto-kun is." said Hinata as she took off running after the blonde hair man.

"We have company." whispered Naruto to his wife.

"Naruto-kun, I am a Sannin, I think I can tell when a genin is tracking us." whispered Sakura back as they stepped up to the food stand and ordered some food for them.

"I wonder how long she is going to watch us." said Naruto as they started eating as Hinata hid on top of a nearby building.

"Who is this guy?" asked Hinata as she kept watching the couple eat.

"What are you up to Hinata? Spying on Naruto again." asked Ino as she appeared next to Hinata making her jump.

"No…no I am not spying on Na...ruto-...kun." Shuttered Hinata "I don't…know where he is."

"Hinata you really need to work on that shutter of yours. How are you going to impress Naruto if you can't even talk to him?" asked Ino before she looked down and saw the people she was spying on. "My God, that is the woman who appeared at the gate, right when forehead disappeared."

"You mean that she may know what happened to Naruto-kun and the others." said Hinata, while the two 12 year old girls talked, Naruto and Sakura sat their listening to them.

"So, should we go and surprise them." whispered Naruto as he placed some money on the counter.

"Why not it is been too long since we have had a good laugh." answered Sakura as both of them disappeared in a flash of yellow and a flash of pink.

"Where did they go?" asked Hinata as she franticly looked around.

"What are you guys doing up here?" a voice from behind the two girls asked. Instantly they spun around to see the same people they were spying on standing there.

"Um we are looking for some of our friends." said Hinata as she tried to act like they weren't doing anything.

"On the roof top?" asked the pink haired woman as she raised an eyebrow

"Ok, we were watching you two because we think you know where our friends are." said Ino while standing up.

"Who are your friends?" asked the man as he started to grin.

"Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki." said Ino

"Yes, we know where they are." said the pink haired woman with a grin "In fact I can see Naruto right now." The moment she said this Hinata looked at her wide eyed.

"Naruto-kun….you can see…Naruto-kun right now." said Hinata as she started to blush up a storm.

"Will you two stop stringing them along and just tell them who you are." said a new voice as another person appeared on the roof top. Ino looked at the man and for a moment thought it was Shikamaru's father, Shika but unlike him this man didn't have the scares across his face but like her sensei Asuma this man had a cigarette in his month.

"Shikamaru, you are ruining all our fun." said the Blonde hair man with a grin.

"Wait, Shikamaru?" said a very confused Ino

"Yes Ino, I am Shikamaru Nara from 9 years in the future." Said the black hair man.

"Wait if you are from the future, then you two must be..." said Ino as she looked at the blonde hair man and pink haired woman.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata as she looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"Yes, Hinata it is me." said Naruto

"Then you must be…" said Ino as she pointed at the pink haired woman

"Yes I am Sakura. So now that we have that out in the open. What are you doing here Shikamaru I thought you and Temari are having dinner with your parents?"

"Yeah I did and Temari sent me to get some food to be part of some traditional Suna dish." said Shikamaru "I personally think she just wanted to talk to my parents alone."

"Well do you blame her for wanting to better introduce herself to her In-laws?" said Sakura

"True." said Shikamaru before he looked down at his watch. "Well I better get going. You two get some sleep don't stay up all night. You have two have to give a report to the council tomorrow." With that he disappeared into the night.

"He's one to talk, he and Temari are way louder than us." said Naruto forgetting about the two 12 year old girls standing behind him.

"What!" yelled Ino "You are having sex with Naruto?"

"Of course I am Ino, Naruto-kun is my husband." said Sakura rubbing her temples to sooth the headache forming.

Hinata just stood there heartbroken; she could feel the building pain in her chest. Her Naruto-kun was gone and never coming back, the one who was here she could never have because he was nine years older than her and married to someone else.

"Well we better get going." said Sakura "Hey you two, why don't you get all our friends and their sensei's together at training field 7 tomorrow around 2pm. We will explain everything there."

"Wait, where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino as the two of Namikazes started to leave.

The response from Naruto was simple but given in a cold tone "Gone."

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. Also I have a new poll up for those who have read Return of Namikaze. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Family **

"You can't be serious. The demon child is the Fourth's son?" said Shibi Aburame while sitting in his clan's council seat in the council room.

"Sadly I am" said the president of the council and the only member of the council who wasn't a member of any clans, Danzo. As the president of the council Danzo could only vote when there was a tie.

"We can't let him take the Namikaze clan seat." said Inoichi Yamanaka

"We can't stop him, he a Namikaze he automatically gets a council seat. Do you know what that means." said Chouza Akimichi.

"Yes, it means that his vote will more than likely go our way, since the Namikaze clan was allied to ours in the past." Hiashi Hyuuga said with a grin. "Therefore we will have the most votes."

"I think you guys are focusing on the wrong thing." said a new voice as Naruto appeared in the council chambers.

"Welcome Naruto Namikaze" spoke Karin Hatake as she stood up from her chair.

"It is good to see you again. I missed talking to you. Well my time frame version of you." said Naruto as he went to his clan's long empty seat. "Now if you please, my team and I would like to debrief you on why we came to the past."

"Proceed." said Danzo as Naruto stood back up and moved back to the front door to make his case.

"First allow me to introduce my team. First Shikamaru Nara." said Naruto as Shikamaru walked in. "Next is his wife, former Sand ninja and if the time line holds sister of the Kazekage, Temari Nara." With that Temari walked in and stood next to her husband. "And finally my wife and student of the Fifth Hokage Sakura Namikaze." Sakura walked in.

"Now I will give you a brief outline of would have happened if we didn't make the necessary changes. We have already started to take steps to save this village. This year Sasuke Uchiha goes to Sound village and becomes Orochimaru's student. After eight years he takes over the sound village and then he gains control over the Akatsuki who now have all the bijuu minus the Kyuubi under their control. Six months ago in my time they destroy our ally Suna followed by attacking us and then when all hope was lost we traveled back to stop them." said Naruto "Any questions?"

"Yes, how do we know your telling the truth?" asked Inoichi

"Well you could just use your clan's justu to enter our minds." said Sakura

"You will allow this?" said Inoichi

"Yes of course but please stay out of personal lives." said Sakura as Inoichi formed some hand signs.

"You can even pick any of us."  
"Fine, I choose the Namikaze." Said Inoichi

"Which one? We are both Namikazes." said Naruto with a smirk as Sakura hit him on the back of the head.

"Baka, he means you." said Sakura before Naruto stepped forward; Inoichi then aimed his hands at Naruto and his body went limp.

Inside Naruto's mind.

Inoichi opened his eyes to see fire all around him, smoke filled his nose and he could feel the heat also around him laid dead bodies. Most of the bodies appeared to be sound ninjas but one of the bodies was the body of a blonde hair woman.

"Ino!" yelled Inoichi as he ran to the image of his daughter's body. She was pinned under a large piece of timber. Suddenly Naruto appeared out of the flames. He looked around for a bit, checking for the living before spotting Ino. He ran over just as fast as Inoichi did. Getting by her side Naruto leaned down and checked her pulse.

"Ino can you hear me?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Naruto." said Ino as blood began to flow out of mouth. "How did we do?"

"You guys did good, we retook another block." said Naruto however Inoichi could tell he was lying.

"Don't lie to me." said Ino "So did my husband make it out alive?"

"I'm so sorry Ino but, No he is right over there" said Naruto as he looked toward a body lying in the dirt surrounded by dead sound ninja.

"Well at least I will not have to wait long to see him again." said Ino with a slight smile before ordering "Take me to him."

"Ino, you will die if I move you." Naruto told her with concern on his face

"I am going to die anyway, at least let me be with my husband as I die." said Ino as Naruto lowered his head.

"Ok then." said Naruto as Inoichi watched him make two Shadow clones. Together they moved the large beam from on top of his daughter, which is when he saw a large wooden spear had run through her gut. Slowly the real Naruto walked up and took his daughter into his arms and walked toward his daughter's husband who was a member of the Inuzuka clan. Slowly he placed her down next to him. He watched as his daughter used the last of her strength to pull herself to her husband.

"I will be with you soon Kiba-kun." said Ino with tears in her eyes before placing a kiss on her dead husband's still warm lips before all life left her body and blood stopped coming out of her wounds. As Naruto checked for a pulse her bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly with small drops of water at the edges. Pounding the ground with his fist to release some frustration he calmed down. Closing the eyes of his two friends who became more he knew the only good that came out of that they were finally at peace.

Inoichi wiped a tear from his eye before releasing the jutsu.

Back in the Council Chambers Inoichi sat up from his council chair, sweat running down his face.

"So Inoichi what do you think of the future?" questioned Naruto

"Is that what will happen to my daughter if we don't do anything?" Asked Inoichi. Begging, hoping and praying that his daughter wouldn't have to die.

"More than likely, but like I said earlier we have taken steps to make sure that future never happens." said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll. "Now I have what is left of Sasuke Uchiha and a member of the Akatsuki named Zetsu in this scroll."

"You killed the Uchiha!" yelled Danzo in complete outrage that the last 'loyal' Uchiha of Konoha was killed.

"Yes, I killed a missing-nin and completed a mission assigned by yourselves and Tsunade." said Naruto as he pulled out another scroll and tossed it Danzo. Danzo opened it and slowly reading its content.

"This can't be it is an order to kill Sasuke Uchiha and ten other people." Said Danzo

"Those ten others would be Orochimaru and what is left of Akatsuki." said Shikamaru

"See we are just following the councils orders." said Sakura with a grin.

"Now if there isn't anything else, I think we are going to be leaving we need to meet some people." said Naruto as he headed toward the door. "See you later."

As soon as they were out of the door the council started talking.

"That went pretty well, but now we have to explain everything to our friends." said Temari as they all walked toward the training field.

"This is something I missed, walking down the street without having to worry about an attack." said Sakura

"I say we take a few days off before we move against the Sound. We know where most of their bases are at already and we need some rest." said Shikamaru

"I agree it would be nice to have a little vacation but only for a few days." said Naruto as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Meanwhile at the old team seven spot stood all their friends and senseis.

"I am telling you the truth Chouji!" Ino shouted at her plump friend who was fresh out of the hospital.

"And I am telling you it is all a joke." said Chouji as he shovelled some more chips into his mouth. "They are in a henge."

"I have to agree with Chouji." said Tenten as she stood next to Neji, Lee and Guy. "This is all a big joke, you know how Naruto is."

"Believe me this is not a joke." said a new voice as everyone turned around to see four people standing there, for a moment those who hadn't seen the older Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari looked at them stunned.

"Ok, drop the hedge and stop joking around." said Tenten

"Tenten they're not in a henge." said Neji as he looked at them in shock with his Byakugan "That is their real form."

As he finished saying this Tenten and the other doubters eyes widen in shock.  
"There…real form?" asked Tenten

"It smells like them." said Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It is great to see you all." said Naruto with a smile at seeing his friends again, even if they were nine years younger.

"What do you not see us in the future you idiot." said Ino

"Well truth be told Ino the last time I saw you alive, you where kissing your dead husband goodbye and had a huge piece of wood through your gut." said Naruto as Ino's and everyone else eyes were wide.

"In fact in the future we come from all of you are dead." said Shikamaru as he took out another smoke.

"I see that Shikamaru picked something up from you Asuma." whispered Kurenai to Asuma but others still heard her.

"Yeah, the little boy here started smoking after Asuma died, but know that we are here we can stop all those bad things from happening." said Temari as she pointed at Shikamaru.

"Wait, wait, go back to me dying and then kissing Sasuke-kun goodbye." Ino spoke dreamily while imagining such a romantic moment. All the future team did was roll their eyes. "What?"

"Did Naruto say anything about Sasuke being your husband?" asked Sakura

"Well who else would it be?" asked Ino unable to see herself marring anyone but the Uchiha.

"How about this Ino you're within 10 yards of your husband in our time line." said Shikamaru as Ino looked around.

"But I don't see Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino

"Because what is left of him after I was done with him is in the village morgue." said Naruto as everyone but Kakashi and Naruto's team looked dumbfounded.

"You killed Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino as she found it hard to believe he was dead.

"Yep." said Naruto. Hearing this her sorrow turning into fury as she lunged at Naruto ready to kill him but was stopped as Kiba held his arms around her waist.

"Whoa, blondy calm down." said Kiba as Ino tried to break away from him in order to strangle Naruto.

"Ino Naruto had a very good reason to kill that snake." said Sakura

"Oh what reason would he have to kill him?" Asked Ino as tears came flowing out of her blue eyes.

"How about leading the sound invasion that ends up destroying the village and killing you all." said Shikamaru as they all looked at him.

"See Ino they had a good point." said Chouji as Ino finial stop trying to get out of Kiba's grip.

"So you're telling us that Sasuke Uchiha would have destroyed the village." said Neji

"Yes, he would have destroyed the village but we stopped him." said Shikamaru

"It is just hard to believe that our friend would of destroyed the village." said Hinata

"Friend, we haven't called him our friend since he killed Kakashi just a few weeks after his wedding, that was 3 years ago our time." said Naruto as Kakashi's book fell to the ground.

"Wedding?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, that is what he said you should also know your wife along with 4 others gave their lives in order to use the time travel Jutsu. She did it just so you would be alive again and there wasn't even a grantee that you two would end up together. She just wanted you to be alive even if in the end you didn't end up with her." said Sakura as Kakashi eyes widened.

"I wish we could tell you who she is but we don't want you or anyone else to get together just because it happened in our timeline."

"I understand but at least tell me, do I know her now?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, you know her." said Shikamaru

Meanwhile back at the Hokage's office Shizune sneezed.

"But you have already have changed history because how can I be with Sakura-Chan if she is 9 years older than me?" asked Lee as tears ran down his face.

"Lee, you never even went on a single date with me." said Sakura "besides I am married to Naruto-kun."

"Wait you're married to Naruto." said Lee as more tears ran down his face.

"I am married to the little boy here." said Temari as she leaned toward Shikamaru.

"Well I never thought that you two would get together." said Asuma

"Well she is the least troublesome woman I found." said Shikamaru while dodging a blow to the head as Temari glared at him.

"You two can come out now." said Naruto as Tsunade and Jiraiya came out of the trees.

"Well, I wouldn't have believed it until I saw it." said Jiraiya "Naruto really does look like his father."

"Who is Naruto-kun's father?" asked Hinata as Naruto pointed toward the Hokage mountain and the stone face of the Fourth Hokage.

"What!" yelled Guy as he pointed at the Fourth's face then at Naruto before going back to the Fourth's "It can't be."

"It can, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." said Naruto with a grin.

"Guy-sensei, who is Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" asked Lee "Kushina Uzumaki was one of the strongest ninjas in the world. She joined our village after her home village in the Land of Whirlpool was destroyed." Guy said with shock on his face. "As for Minato Namikaze you kids know him as…as…"

"The Fourth Hokage." said Naruto as Chouji's bag of chips hit the ground.

"The Fourth, you're the son of the Fourth Hokage?" asked Asuma

"Yes."

"Wow, you're the son of the man who killed the Kyuubi." said Ino

"Who said the Kyuubi was dead." said Naruto with a grin.

"What are you talking about? The Kyuubi is dead and has been dead for over 12 years." said Tenten

"No the Kyuubi isn't dead. My dad sealed the Kyuubi inside me." said Naruto as the younger generation eyes widened.

"However now I have made a deal with the Kyuubi he and the other demon foxes are now my clan summons and gave me and my clan a new blood line limit."

"What new blood line limit?" asked Guy

"This." said Naruto as he closed his eyes when he reopened his eyes they where blood red with slits and red chakra came around his body.

"My God." said Ino as she and everyone but Sakura stepped back as the red Charka snapped the ground but somehow it never touched Sakura even though she was right next to Naruto.

"That is the same type of chakra that you had around yourself during our match at the chuunin exam." said Neji

"Yes it is the same chakra I used at the chuunin exams only much stronger." said Naruto "and I don't want to go into details about how much stronger this thing is."

"Well if you had the power of the Kyuubi why was the village destroyed?" asked Asuma as Naruto looked down.

"Simple, they had all of the other eight demons under their control." said Sakura

"We never stood a chance." said Shikamaru

"All we could do was fight and take as many of them with us as possible." Said Temari

"Why didn't you guys just surrender?" asked Chouji "I mean if you knew the war was a loss why didn't you give up to save lives?."

"Because of what happened in the Sand village, after Gaara and almost everyone else was dead the few left alive surrendered. Sasuke was just going to kill them but his second-in-command came up with a better idea. She ordered them all to be put into slavery, the men and boys into work camps and you don't even want to know where the woman and girls went. That is why we never gave up we knew what our fate would be." said Naruto "This mission is the only hope we have to stop that from happening."

"Well I hope you guys understand this." said Sakura

"Yeah, I do at least Naruto-kun." said Hinata

As the time travels left the spoke again once out of hearing range.

"It is so hard to look at her and not wanting to snap her little neck like she did to so many people." growled Naruto as some red chakra formed around his fist

"I agree it is hard not wanting to kill the biggest traitor in Konoha's history but we all know that she isn't going to betray us now." Sakura said while calming her husband down.

"I also agree that it is hard not to kill her but as we know our past is their future. We can't kill her for something she won't do now that Sasuke is gone" said Shikamaru

"She isn't going to become the second-in-command of the sound village. She isn't going to become Hinata Uchiha, Destroyer of the Sand village." said Temari.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You can't tell me you're not curious to find out who you're going to marry in the future?" asked Ino as Chouji ate some chips.

"No not really." said Chouji while he continued to eat his snack.

"Oh yes you are!" yelled Ino as what remanded of the rookie 9 plus team guy as they sat at a local food stand.

"I have to admit I am also very curious at who can be as youthful as Sakura-chan." said Lee

"But you heard what they said they don't want people to get together just because they had got together in their time." said Tenten "Still I have to admit I am very curious about what happened in their future."

"See, we should find out." Said Ino "And how do we do that Blondie?" asked Kiba after he swallowed some of his food.

"Simple, Sakura loves to take pictures I would bet everything I have that she has a photo album with her." said Ino "So all we have to do is find it."

"Sounds ok to me." said Tenten "How about you Neji?" All Neji did was shrug.

"That is as good as an answer we can get out of him." said Tenten

"So are you all in, we find out what happened to us in the time they're from." said Ino as they all nodded. "Ok then, Kiba do you think you and your dog can follow their scents."

"His name is Akamaru but yes we can follow him all we have to do is go back to where we meet them and then we can follow them from there." said Kiba. Paying for their food the genin headed back to the training ground.

"Well do you have their scents are not?" asked Ino impatiently

"Cool yourself; we have only been at it for a few minutes." Kiba said as he sniffed around. He stopped and turned to Akamaru when said dog barked.

"What's that boy, you got Naruto's and Sakura's sent?" asked Kiba as Akamaru barked again. "Alright let's go they went that way."

"It feels so good to be back here." said Sakura as she sat down next to her husband in their now clean home.

"Yeah, our home is finally ours again." said Naruto "I am still sorry about having to destroy it but sound ninja's where using it as a command post."

"Naruto-kun, that is okay, you did what you had to besides you sealed all our stuff in scrolls before the sound took our home so we have everything." Said Sakura "Also just think, now we can do all those things we talked about doing."

"Yeah" said Naruto as he looked off dreamily "we can start a real family and best of all once Sound and Akatsuki are gone we can finally live in peace."

Sakura stretched her neck out and rubbed her cheek against his causing Naruto to purr. "Naruto-kun you're so cute when you make that noise."

"I love you Sakura-kun." said Naruto as Sakura moved until she was sitting on his lap.

"And I love you to Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as the two of them started kissing again.

"Wow, this is their house." asked Ino as she and the genin looked at the Namikaze compound. It was far away from where the normal clan houses were. Instead it was hidden behind a large forested area that doubled as the training fields. The house itself was set up in the traditional Japanese's style, with many side buildings for other members of the clan.

"Their trail leads into the main house." said Kiba "Hinata why don't you look inside to see if their inside."

"All right." said Hinata as she turned on the Byakugan the moment she did her face turned bright red and she passed out. Kiba caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked Kiba but Hinata didn't wake up.

"What do you think she saw?" asked Chouji as Neji turned on his Byakugan he to blushed before turning off the Byakugan.

"She saw Naruto and Sakura in a….very interment situation." said Neji while still blushing

"So they are doing it?" asked Ino

"Yes." said Neji "and that is all I am saying."

As he said this he wiped a small amount of blood from his nose. It was unHyuuga to be thinking that way...in public.

"Ok then." said Ino "This is the perfect timing to break in and go unnoticed. They will be too busy with each other to notice us. Neji can you at least tell us where the bedroom is and if they are there?"

"The bedroom is in the 4th north quadrants and they are in the main living room that is a good 50 ft away in the 2nd north quadrants." said Neji

"Sakura always keeps her photo album in the bedroom on some shelves. Now do you see shelves in their bedroom, Neji?" asked Ino as Neji focused on the bedroom.

"Yes."

"Ok here is the plan; Neji and I will go in through the side door. Move down to the bedroom and grab the album then we get out here and open it and we see what the future holds for us." Said Ino

"Ok, we will keep an eye out and wake up Hinata." said Kiba as he lowered Hinata to lean on a tree.

"Alright lets go." said Ino as she and Neji made their way to the back door.

Meanwhile on the living room couch Sakura was on top kissing Naruto as his hands moved across her bare back. For a second they stopped to get some air and looked at each other.

"We have company Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Its Ino and Neji, they are probably after the photo albums I've kept since I was a girl." purred Sakura

"They won't be able to open it so we will get it back from them later." said Naruto "Now let's keep going."

"Lets" said Sakura with a grin before going back to kissing her husband.

In Naruto's and Sakura's bedroom Ino was looking over shelves of medical books most of which had dates that hadn't even come yet.

"Neji did you find anything in the nightstands?" asked Ino

"Nothing important in this one a kunai and some papers." said Neji as he moved over to the other side.

"Stop I found them." said Ino as she pulled off three books with future years written on the binding

"Let's get out of here"

As soon as the two where outside they ran to where the rest were hiding.

"You guys got them?" asked Tenten

"Yes." said Ino as she tried to open one of the books but couldn't "Why won't you open."

"Let me see." said Neji as he turned on the Byakugan. "There is a blood seal on it. It will not open unless it has the right blood on it."

"Sakura's and Naruto's blood?" asked Chouji "More than likely." Said Neji

"Isn't a blood seal an easily broken seal?" asked Tenten

"Yes" said Neji. He knew basic knowledge of seals since he had one on his forehead.

"So all we need is a seal expert to open it." said Ino "I say we take these to one of our senseis they should know a way to open it."

A few hours later Naruto and Sakura lied sound asleep on their bed they had moved their after the kids had left. Suddenly a loud knock at the door woke them; slowly Naruto got out of bed and put on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"Sakura-Chan, it is time to get up Sakura-Chan." He said gently

"No" mounded Sakura as she grabbed the pillow and put her face into it. Frowning slightly he said something which would definitely get her up.

"Sakura-chan I can sense your parents at the door." said Naruto No sooner had he finished saying those words Sakura was up getting dressed "Ok, I'll be getting dressed you open the door."

"Okay." said Naruto as he left the room and headed toward the door. He opened it to see Sakura's parents Minao and Rin Haruno. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Haruno."

"Hello." said Minao with rage clearly in his voice "Is our Daughter home?"

"Yes, sir she is getting dressed she should be out here soon." Naruto spoke only to be slapped hard across the face by Sakura's mother Rin. Recovering from the hit and straightened up with a bright red hand print on his face.

"Can I ask what that was for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his check.

"I came from the Inuzuka clan I can smell what happened here." said Rin with a furious glare.

"So you slap me because I slept with my own wife?" asked Naruto as Sakura walked in dressed in just a simple pair of sweat pants and a white top.

"No I slap you because you slept with my daughter!" yelled Rin "MOM! What the hell do you think that you're doing?" yelled Sakura as she walked up and stood between her parents and Naruto.

"I am trying to protect you from a demon that should have been killed." Rin responded with a yell not noticing as Sakura's anger started to rise and blood boil.

"Sakura-chan calm down." Said Naruto as he tried to calm down his wife's rage as her mother kept talking about Naruto being evil. This however could only delay her rage.

"You should of gotten together with the Uchiha, instead of the dem-" Rin was interrupted from finishing her rant as Sakura lowered her head while she release a large amount of killing intent with red chakra released from her body danced around the air. Both Minao and Rin looked on in shock at the red chakra flaring and moving around their baby girl.

"Never insult my Naruto-kun!" growled Sakura as her head snapped up to look her mother in the eyes with red silted eyes of her own. "Or I will end you."

"My God what did the Kyuubi do to you Sakura?" asked Minao as he was able to get over his astonishment first.

"The Kyuubi did nothing, Father." The disrespect in tone was clear as day when she said Father. "Years ago Naruto-kun made a deal with the Kyuubi in return for the Kyuubi's freedom. He and his fellow foxes became the Namikaze clan's summon animal. He also gave Naruto-kun this bloodline limit which gives him the ability to take control over the same amount of chakra as a three tailed demon. He pasted the limit onto me when I became his wife." growled Sakura showing off her pointed teeth as small pools of tears formed in her red eyes.

Slowly Naruto walked up and wrapped one arm around Sakura's waste and the other put pulled Sakura's head to his chest. "

It is ok Sakura-chan, everything is fine." As he kept talking to her and stroking her hair with his hand her eyes turned back to normal and the red Chakra disappeared. However they were replaced by tears. Her father could only hear parts of what his daughter was saying.

"Why…won't…they…accept…us." cried Sakura into Naruto's shoulder in his embrace as he just rubbed her back.

"Sakura, dear." started her mother and the moment she started speaking red chakra shot out like a rocket from Sakura's body almost hitting her mother but somehow the chakra knew not to touch Naruto.

"I think you guys should come back another time, give Sakura-chan sometime to calm down." said Naruto as he finally got all the red charka to disappear. Rin opened her mouth to say something but saw that now Naruto was looking at her with red eyes of his own.

"We will come back later." said Minao as he pulled his wife away from the Namikaze house.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and that you guys are not too mad at me for my last chapter when I said that the future Hinata was evil. Just remember that was the future Hinata from Naruto/Sakura's and Shikamaru/Temari's time line. I will also explain what mad Hinata become evil in flashbacks. So thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: This can't be Right?**

"Um…" said Kakashi as he looked at the seal on the photo album.

"So do you think you will be able to open it?" asked Ino

"I could but I am not sure I want to see what is inside." said Kakashi

"Oh come on Kakashi open it." said Anko as she appeared.

"Anko how do you know about this?" asked Kakashi

"Let's just that Lee ran off to tell Guy and those two have really big mouths." said Anko as Asuma, Guy, Lee and Kurenai appeared next to Anko

"Alright." said Kakashi as he started to run through some hand signs "release." Yelled Kakashi as the book glowed for a second before dimming. Slowly Kakashi reached for the book and opened it and the first thing he saw where the words Friends.

"Friends?" asked Tenten

"Sakura always kept a few pages for her friends I guess she just has a whole book full of them." said Ino as Kakashi flipped the pages most where common picture of the genin where all hang out like friends do. The first sign of a real change was a picture of Asuma was hugging Kurenai however they weren't alone. Kurenai was holding a very small black haired baby in her arms.

"Wow, Kurenai-sensei you had or is it will have a child." said Hinata as she looked at how happy the picture was.

"Well no surprise there." said Kakashi as the two Jounin blushed at the photo. The next few pictures focused on Naruto and Sakura in the beginning of their relationship, hanging out, holding hands and kissing.

"What are you guys up too?" asked Shikamaru as he jumped into the scene.

"Nothing." said Ino as she tried to hid the books but suddenly Temari appeared and grabbed the books.

"Nothing…looks like someone got their hands on Naruto's and Sakura's family album." Said Temari

"Troublesome I thought we had gone through this, we don't want people to get together just because they did it in our past." said Shikamaru as he rubbed his temples before Temari handed him the open album.

"We don't care we want to know, we have the right to know about ourselves." Said Ino "Shikamaru we have known each other for years, ours and Chouji's fathers are best friends. You are like a brother to me. Have I ever let something defined me."

"Your right but understand I can't…I won't tell you guys everything but I can tell you something." said Shikamaru as Temari nodded her head.

"I wanted to tell them to begin with." said Temari "To use your favourite word it is to troublesome to keep all of it hidden."

"Ok, this is what I am going to do I am going to show you each some picture from our time." said Shikamaru as he flipped through the pages. "Ok here is the first one."

Shikamaru turned around the album to show a photo. There was a picture of who had to be an older Kiba sitting on a park bench with Naruto just talking. "Wow Kiba you look pretty good for a dog." said Ino as Kiba looked at himself. He was dressed in all black with sliver fur lining.

"I look like my dad, in the photos I have of him." said Kiba then Shikamaru flipped the page and brought in the first bomb shell. There was Kiba again but this time his shirt was off replaced with only fish netting and he wasn't alone. He was leaning up against a blonde hair woman who had her head resting on top of his head. Both of them had their eyes closed and the woman had one hand resting on his chest and his hand was up on her elbow.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Chouji gasped at what he saw.

"Is that me?" asked a stunned Ino

"Yes, that is you and your husband just weeks before the sound invasion that killed you both." said Shikamaru as the two 12 year old looked at each other.

"I am just as surprised as you." said Kiba

"I bet dog boy." said Ino _He does look kind of cute in that wild animal style and if he gets all those muscles then he will be very juicy. _She thought with a blush before shaking her thought back to reality.

"Ok then let see Chouji." said Shikamaru as he pulled out a photo of a man dressed in red with metal plates running down his arm and across his chest.

"Wow I look so cool, so who do I get together with?" asked Chouji

"No one you see in our time you died when we where seventeen that is five years ago our time." said Naruto as he and Sakura appeared on the scene. "I see you decided to show them the photo's Shikamaru."

"Yeah, Ino convinced me." said Shikamaru

"I should have known. Ino, Temari and your mother are the only woman that you listen to. Temari because you love her, Ino because she is for the lack of a better term your sister and your mother because she would kill you." said Sakura

"That last part covers all three of them." Said Shikamaru

"So who is next?" asked Hinata softy. A Shikamaru showed a team photo of older Kiba, Hinata and Shino just outside of the main gate.

"I am sorry to say this is the last photo we have of you or Shino. Both you two were killed during a sound ambush just at the beginning of the war; Kiba was just barely able to escape with his life." Said Sakura softy as what really happened flashed in Naruto's mind.

**Flashback**

"Kiba what happened?" asked Naruto as Sakura rushed to heal her friend. Sadly Shino was already gone.

"Hinata…she...she betrayed us. She and Sasuke attacked us. Shino used all his bugs to get me out of there. Hinata was even wearing a sound head band." After finishing this he pasted out from his injuries. Naruto looked up at Sakura wanting to know his condition.

"He is going to be fine." said Sakura as she continued to work.

"But we are all in trouble now." said Naruto

**End Flashback**

"Don't worry by the time this has a chance of happening we will have already destroyed the sound village." said Naruto as the two genin looked down.

"Thank you for saving us Naruto-kun." said Hinata as Naruto glared at her.

"Hinata I am married now so drop the Kun." Ordered Naruto with so much hate in his voice that it stunned Hinata.

"Ok then this is Neji and Tenten." said Shikamaru as he tried to get more pictures before the truth about Hinata came out.

"Is that us?" asked Tenten as she and Neji looked at their wedding photo. However Hinata was still looking at Naruto.

"_I must have done something to make Naruto-kun mad at me in the future, because he seems so cold like he hates me. I wonder what I did?" _thought Hinata as Shikamaru showed a picture of Shizune and Kakashi.

Meanwhile Tsunade was sitting in her office as Minao and Rin Haruno ran into her office.

"Can I help you two?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, we need to save our daughter. She has power of the Kyuubi corrupting her!" yelled Rin

"Can you clear that up for me, she has the power of the Kyuubi?" asked Tsunade

"She calls it a blood line limit that her husband gave her." said Minao calmly.

"HUSBAND, YOU MEAN MONSTER!" screamed Rin at her husband

"Rin I saw how he treated her when she was upset, we may not like it but he truly loves her and she seems to love him." said Minao before explaining what happened to the Hokage.

"So Naruto gave Sakura his bloodline limit, it's a very rare trait for a limit to have the power to transfer to someone who isn't related to the person but it isn't unheard of." said Tsunade as she looked down at her paperwork.

"Lady Hokage are you not going to do something." said Rin

"No, there is nothing I can do if I would want to." said Tsunade "They are married and they are among if not the strongest ninjas in this village. Also they along with the Temari and Shikamaru are the only real hope to save his village."

"But-" said Rin trying to somehow change the Hokage's mind.

"But nothing I hate the fact that those kids suddenly became adults to us. We didn't get to see them grow and learn but we can't change that fact. They came back to save us all and if they complete their mission to destroy the two greatest threats to the world. If they do I will make Naruto Hokage when I retire." said Tsunade as she looked at the angry woman in front of her.

"You have to be joking you just got to the Hokage position." said Rin

"I didn't even want this job to begin with it was Naruto who talked me to take it. Besides I can only stand this job for a few years, so that he and his team to finish their mission and for him and Sakura to start a family together if they want." said Tsunade

"No I will not have my grandchildren be the spawn of a demon." Rin shouted at Tsunade while slamming her fist on the desk. Tsunade's blood boiled over and her fist clashed on her desk cracking through the wood.

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER call Naruto a demon in front of me or Kami have mercy on your sorry excuse for a person because I won't now get out of my office." ordered Tsunade as she almost saw red. After the two Haruno's left she just stood there trying to calm down.

"You really need to calm down old lady." Said a voice of the white haired man

"You old pervert what in the world are you doing sitting outside my window?" asked Tsunade after she calmed down.

"Well since I don't have to train the boy, I can stick around here and do some work for my next book." said Jiraiya as Tsunade glared at him "However before I did that I read over their reports that they brought back and it is scary what happened to their future."

"Yeah I read those reports too. I died at the hands of Sasuke and you lost a leg fighting that same man." Said Tsunade "I can't imagine what their eyes have seen with all their friends', family and everyone else dying around them. Then there's the village burning all day and night with the smoke turning day into night."

"I know but I found something odd, in their reports there was a traitor that knew all our defences but they never say who it is." Said Jiraiya

"So the file isn't complete, when was the last time you wrote a report while you're fighting in a battle" said Tsunade

"Still I think we should find out who this traitor is before he or she has a chance to betray us." said Jiraiya

"Ok, then I want you to find out so that we can limit that person to information except to the information we want them to know. I want you to follow them to the Sand village and see if they say anything about who it is."

"Alright then." With that he disappeared.

"_I think that is the first time he didn't say something perverted in front of me." _Thought Tsunade as she sat back down. "_Maybe after 50 years he is finally growing up."_

In a dark cave

"So is it true that Zetsu is dead?" asked one of the 8 figures gathered together.

"Yes, all we found of him was a few bits of flesh." Said another of the voices

"The blood we found in the flash matched Zetsu." said a female voice.

"So he is dead then, ok we move on. What do we know?" said another voice

"We don't know who or what killed him but we will move forward our time table." said their leader "Deidara, Sasori I want you two to go to the sand village and get the Ichibi."

"Yes sir." said two figures disappeared.

**Well one week ago I made this story and I already have seven chapters up. I am proud of myself. However my college's finials are coming up so I will have to slow down, sorry. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, please keep on reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Fire in the Sand**

"So are we ready?" asked Naruto as he, Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru gathered at the front gate. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok, we are going to take care of three things on this mission. First we stop at Sand and appeal the seal to Gaara's demon. Then we destroy what should be a small sound outpost now…"

"Naruto-kun we know all this that outpost would be the launching point against the Sand village." Said Sakura

"I know that Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he put his hand behind his head with one of his stupid smiles. "It's just that it's our first mission outside the village in a while."

"I understand but we aren't genin." said Sakura as they started to held out of the village Naruto and Sakura in front Shikamaru and Temari behind them.

Mean while back at the village Ino was sitting in her family flower shop thinking about what she had seen in the photos. _I just can't image that I ended up with Kiba; I always thought that I would be with Sasuke-kun or maybe Shikamaru if all else fails but a dog like Kiba. I just can't think about what I would ever see in him. I must of gone crazy in order to have ended up with him._

Suddenly the door opened and a messenger walked in carrying a small book. "Ino Yamanaka?" asked the man

"Yeah that's me." said Ino as she signed for the small package and after she did he left_. "I wonder what this is?" _thought Ino as she opened the box. Inside she found a note and a book.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Naruto-kun doesn't know that I saved this from the fires that destroyed yours and Kiba's house. I just couldn't let this burn this was one of the things that you cared about the most. I am sorry but I went through and put a seal over parts that are too risky for you to know. I hope you understand why I had to do this and I know I shouldn't let you read this but you always said you where happiest with Kiba and I hope you two do end up together in this time line._

_Sakura Namikaze _

Slowly Ino looked at the book it was a simple red book but when she opened it a picture fell out it showed an older version of Kiba and herself from the waist up. Ino was in front leaning back into Kiba who had one arm over her shoulder. Both of their other hands where holding each other. However the back was in this picture Ino had tilted her head back so that the two of them to kiss. Ino looked at the photo the date across the bottom read 6 years in the future.

"_We do look very good together." _Thought Ino as she looked back at the book she saw her own hand writing it was her Dairy. The first day in the Dairy that was 6 years in the future. Slowly she began to read her own hand writing.

Two days Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari stood in front to the Sand village council.

"Why should we let you carry out this sealing?" asked one of the council members. They were a bit suspicious that they may do something with the Ichibi which could weaken the village.

"If we don't two members of an S rank organization will come within 4 years, maybe sooner since we changed history by killing a member of their group, and take the Ichibi. Then years later that same group will come with the Sound and destroyed this village along with everyone in it." said Temari "All we want to do is seal half of the power of the demon into Gaara and the other half will be sent with the Ichibi back into the summoning world."

"The Kyuubi gave me the seal design when we made our deal. It will work on any demon." Said Naruto

"Think about it this way, you will still have its power but it will be in the form of a summon animal." Shikamaru stated to simplify it.

"Also there is no threat to Gaara's life." said Sakura

"Ok then." said the leader of the council "We will let you proceed how long do you need to prepare?"

"A hour and the seal itself needs another 3 hours to be put in place." said Naruto

"There is a room in our hospital, I am sure you can use." said a council woman.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he stood up and bowed toward the council members before leaving.

"Temari why don't you and Shikamaru go explain things to Gaara I'll go with Naruto to help set everything up meet us at the hospital in 45 minutes." said Sakura as Temari and Shikamaru nodded before they headed out.

Back in Konoha Ino was still reading her journal form the future. _"Wow I can't believe some of the things that the future Kiba did. They were so simple but so romantic."_ Though Ino as she turned the page only to see it all burry. _"These must be sealed like Sakura said about. I wonder what they are hiding."_

Finely she found the next page that she could read was about Kiba's recovery from the mission that killed Hinata and Shino. _Something happened on this mission besides a sound ambushed but I don't know what? _

"We are ready" said Naruto as the Sand siblings and Shikamaru walked into the room.

"So how will this work?" asked Kankuro curious since he'd never seen a sealing of this level are any near it in his life.

"Simply put we will place a seal over a seal. Then using your own demon's chakra to send it back to the demon/summon world. However about 1/3 of its total power will merge with Gaara and become his chakra and that link between Gaara and the demon will allow him to summon the demon like any other summon animal." said Naruto "Do you understand all this Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Ok then all you need to do is lay down in the center of the room. I will do the rest." said Naruto as Gaara walked into the center of the room. As He lied down Naruto walked up to him and started to run through some hand signs. Suddenly gold coloured chakra started to appear around Gaara from his seal.

"What is with the different color chakra?" asked Kankuro

"Every different demon has a different color of chakra since Gaara's demon is a Sand demon it has Sand color chakra. That is why Gaara has the color of chakra." Said Temari as Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on Gaara. Slowly Naruto walked out of seal.

"It will take about two to three hours for the seal to finish transforming the demon but after that he will be fine." Said Naruto as Kankuro looked at him.

"That seemed so simple?" said Kankuro

"It is." said Naruto as a loud boom filled the air.

"What the hell is happened?" asked Kankuro

"They came early." said Naruto as he looked out of the window toward a rising cloud of smoke.

"I wonder who they sent?" asked Temari

"My bet the same two that they sent last time." said Sakura

"Ok you two stay here, me and Sakura will handle them if it turns out to be pain or Itachi we will come back and get you." said Naruto as he transformed into a henge of his 12 year old self. Sakura just smiled as she transformed into a henge of her younger self.

"So the demon's chakra is coming from the hospital?" asked Deidara as he followed his partner toward the hospital.

"Yes." said the puppet master Sasori as two young ninja's appeared in front of them. "Well, well looks like we have the Kyuubi brat."

"Leader-sama will be happy if we bring both the Kyuubi and the Ichibi." said Deidara before looking at the grinning Naruto and Sakura.

"Why don't we take this outside the village." said Naruto as both he and Sakura disappeared faster than either member of the Akatsuki could see. Suddenly all four of them stood in the center of the desert the Sand village could be seen far off in the distance.

"How in the world?" asked Deidara

"We will worry about that latter. The little boy and girl seems to want to have a little fight with us." said the puppet master

"Fight you? No." growled Naruto

"Kill you? Yes." growled Sakura as both of their eyes turned red with slits and red chakra began to dance around them as both. The red chakra was so hot it turned some of the Sand into glass.

"Well this is interesting they both seem to have the power of the Kyuubi." said Sasori as Deidara started to make some clay spider bombs. Once they were created he let them go they sprang toward Naruto and Sakura who just stood there as the bombs went off with a huge explosion.

"Well that was easy they should be out like a light now." said Deidara with a smile at how easy it was to defeat them. As the smoke started to lift it showed two figures that looked like older versions of the children they were still however surrounded by the red chakra.

"Well that almost made me laugh." the blonde hair man said with a smile as he looked toward the pink haired woman "Agree Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun" Said Sakura as the red chakra started to form the shape of a fox around her body with two tails.

"So let's mark two more targets off our list." Said Naruto as the chakra around him formed like a fox only he had chakra three tails.

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Sasori. If we was outside his puppet he would probably be taking steps back.

"Simply put, we are from the future and we are going to kill both of you." Naruto stated with a smile.

"And as Naruto-kun's wife I got Naruto's new bloodline limit that gave me the power of a two tailed demon." said Sakura. "Now let's have some fun."

**Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. Also I think some people got confused about my message at the bottom of the last chapter. My college's final isn't for another two weeks. What I wanted to say was I wouldn't always be updating everyday. Thanks for the reviews and as I post this chapter this story already has 100 reviews. Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Power of the Namikazes**

Deidara and Sasori backed away from the sight of two humans one with the power of a two tailed demon the other with the power of a three tailed demon.

"Well this isn't good." said Deidara as he started to form more clay bombs.

"Agreed, we should fall back and report back to Pain-sama." said Sasori

"Who said we are letting you go" A voice from behind the Akatsuki members said which made both Akatsuki members flinch, even if only one showed it. They turned around to see the pink hair woman standing there. Without a moment of hesitation her fist came flying toward them. Deidara managed to duck the punch but Sasori was a little too slow. Her punch hit him and due to the heat from the red chakra it ignited his cloak on fire but it was soon put out. When they looked around they both saw that they were standing inside the eye of a twister made of fire.

"It seems like the Kyuubi boy is making a fire storm." Said Sasori as a metal tail appeared out of the back of his cloak. He raised it up in a defence's stance as Deidara also took a defensive stance as the fire storm increased in speed and heat as Sakura jointed her husband in the fire storm.

"We are in trouble Sasori" said Deidara with fear in his tone. Suddenly the two sprinting forms turned toward the two Akatsuki members one with a Rasengan in hand the other's fist was glowing a deeper shade of red. Upon impact there was a huge explosion then as the smoke settled Deidara and Sasori jumped out of the smoke landing on a nearby sand dune. Only this time Sasori had lost his outer puppet form and stood looking like a normal human with red hair.

"Thanks for saving my life" said Deidara as he looked at the puppet master

"I need you to form a way out of here I don't think that they can fly so start making a way out of here." said Sasori as Deidara started to make a clay bird to get both of them out of there.

Meanwhile back in the Sand village Shikamaru and Temari stood in the hospital watching over Gaara. "Why aren't you out their helping them?" asked Kankuro

"We would only get in the way." Said Temari "Those two are the only reason we lasted as long as we did against the sound and the Akatsuki. We only came back because I carry political wait in this village and the little boy has the same power back in the leaf. It also helps that we are both geniuses."

"How could just two people be the main reason that the leaf village held on?" asked Kankuro

"Together they can call out the Kyuubi and if you add that their blood line limit which gives Naruto the power of a three tailed demon, Sakura because she isn't a natural born Namikaze only as two tailed power. If you add 2, 3 and 9 you get 14. So they have same power as if there was a 14 tailed demon." said Shikamaru as Kankuro's eyes widened.

"However even if you add up their power that is nothing compared to the total tail numbers of the other 8 demons." said Temari as Kankuro looked at her "If you add the total tails you get 36 so 36 minus 14 is 22. Our village was out power by 22 tail demon power."

"Wait isn't this village your village not the leaf village." said Kankuro

"No, I am married to Shikamaru so I became a leaf ninja a few years before the invasion." said Temari as Kankuro's eyes widened "It took you this long to figure it out. Well it always took you longer then Gaara to figure things out little brother."

"I just can't believe this" said Kankuro before looking at Shikamaru "If you hurt my sister then-"

"Kankuro I had to ask Gaara for permission to ask Temari to marry me believe me nothing you can say now can come close to the threats he said he would do to me" said Shikamaru as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it only to have Temari knock it out of his mouth before she started yelling at him about quitting and that he was in a hospital.

Back outside of the Sand village Sasori was using his puppets trying to block Naruto's and Sakura's attack and so far he was losing badly. The two Namikaze had him on his final puppet. His right arm was gone and of the eight blades that he had inside his body five where already gone.

"Ready!" yelled Deidara as his giant clay bird started to take flight, however just as Sasori was about to get onto the bird Sakura came up from below the ground with her fist punching through the sand before going through his jaw and out through the top of the Akatsuki head. His blood evaporating as it came into contact with the demonic chakra that wrapped around Sakura's body. A wide eyed Deidara and his bird flew up as high and as fast as it could before flying back to one of the Akatsuki bases.

"Should we go after him Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as she discarded of Sasori's corpse.

"No let the Akatsuki feel some fear for a change." said Naruto as he turned back to normal a second before Sakura did.

"True while they are talking we can move to get the other demons out of their reach" said Sakura before turning toward her husband. "I say we since they pushed up their plan to get the demons we should do the same."

"Agreed we will have to stock up on a few things back home but since we already know where the demons are we can move faster than they can." said Naruto "Besides we need to check up on Gaara."

"Okay" said Sakura as she and Naruto appeared back in the Sand village fully aware that they were being watched by everyone.

A few hours later Gaara awoke, then the next day Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Sakura were at the border of Land of Wind and Earth meet and toward the mountain where the hidden sound base was location. However unknown to them Kabuto was inside the base.

"Lord Orochimaru wants a report on statues of this base expiation." said Kabuto to the head of the base.

"It is going well we already have the look out points in place we can see everything that happens within 20 miles of this location and once we set up the final alert seals we will start building." said the sound Jounin in charge of the base.

"Good because Lord Orochimaru will use this base as his regional foresters." said Kabuto as they walked out of the main entrance at the base of the mountain. Once they were outside a sound ninja appeared.

"Sir, we have spotted 4 leaf ninjas coming our way." Said the Chuunin

"Leaf ninjas?" said Kabuto as he pushed his glasses up "Tell me more."

"It is a Jounin team two males, two female. One of the females has a fan on her back which is strange because that is a Sand village weapon but she has a leaf headband. Also the other female is wearing the white jacket of a medical ninja." said the Sound Ninja

"Ok, I want to see what you guys are capable of doing, kill these Leaf ninjas." ordered Kabuto.

"Yes sir." said the sound ninja before disappearing.

**Back in the Leaf village**

"Minao-kun, what are we going to do?" asked Rin as they stood in their daughter's old bedroom.

"Nothing." said Minao as a stunned Rin looked at him

"What? It's our baby girl we have to save her from that demon!" shouted Rin as Minao rubbed his temples.

"Rin, I am not sure that he is a demon anymore. I saw how he held her and calmed her down, he seems to care a lot for her." said Minao.

"Did you see his eyes he wanted to kill us!" yelled Rin. She was shocked that her husband may be turning into a demon lover.

"No he didn't want to kill us he was trying to protect Sakura to calm her down" said Minao "That is the same thing I saw Minato always did when Kushina was upset."

"So what if he acts like the Fourth he is still a demon?" said Rin as her husband shook his head.

"No he is not from what I saw he is too much like his father Minato my best friend to be anything close to a demon...Well...except on the battlefield." said Minao

"I can't believe you are saying this, it's our daughter!" said Rin loudly.

"You don't think I know that, but I ask you if the Kyuubi hadn't come and Sakura married the Fourth's son what would you say?" asked Minao

"I would be proud but the Kyuubi did come, it killed most of our family." said Rin as she glared at her husband.

"How is that Naruto's fault? I don't think that Minato would do anything that would cause his own son any real harm." said Minao

"I don't care he is a demon and our daughter can't be married to a demon!" yelled Rin before storming out.

Minao just lowered his head be speaking. "She isn't married to a demon she is married to the son of a hero….no she is married to a hero."

**Back on the road toward the sound base.**

"Well looks like we have some company." whispered Naruto so that only the four of them could hear. "Do you two want to take care of them?"

"Sure, we can't let the two of you have all the fun" said Temari as she and Shikamaru disappeared, a few second later several dead bodies fell out of the trees. Some of them had their neck snapped the others had kunais in their back. "All to easily"

"Any report from our attack group?" asked the base commander to one of his subordinates.

"No and you never will." said a new voice as the commander looked up into two sets of glowing green eyes A couple of miles away Kabuto stood in awe as he watched the snow top mountain that held the sound base come crashing down.

"What could destroy a mountain?" asked Kabuto as he felt a surge of chakra "That is the power of the Kyuubi I must report this to Orochimaru."

"Well that was sure gratifying." said Temari as she stood on top of the rubble that used to be a mountain. "Now at least this base will not be used to destroy my old village." She finished, basking in the feeling of a job well done so far.

"So how about we head on back to village and rest up before we go Jinchuuriki hunting." said Naruto as he tossed another dead sound ninja onto the pile.

"Sounds good to me." said Shikamaru as he tossed the final dead body onto the pile.

"Ok then" said Sakura as red chakra gathered in her hand. She placed it on the edge of the pile starting it a blaze "Well no one can say we don't clean up after ourselves." As the four of the left the smell of burning flesh filled the air. That fact would have made most people sick but they had smelled that scent so much that it didn't both the four of them.

**Well I know I said I wouldn't update everyday but I need to asked a poll question and in order write more. So please take the poll. Also after I update again tomorrow I am taking a week of thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A New Threat**

"Are you serious?" asked Tsunade as Jiraiya stood in front of her.

"Yes they killed one member of the Akatsuki and sent the other running and the next day they destroyed an entire sound base in under a hour." said Jiraiya. He was not as surprised as Tsunade because he had time to think on it.

"I just can't believe that Naruto and Sakura could kill so easily even if it's their job." Tsunade spoke sadly.

"Their attitudes are completely different in battle then when they aren't in battle." said Jiraiya "During battle they are blood hungry and they show no mercy."

"I guess that is what happened during a war like theirs, they had to get used to killing without thought." said Tsunade "Still…it is scary that they can do that."

"I know but they are still themselves under their armor and I believe that they will turn back to their normal selves I just look at what Minato was like during the Konoha-Iwa war and how fast he went back to himself after it was won." said Jiraiya as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Ok then I still want you to follow them find out who the traitor was" said Tsunade as Jiraiya walked toward the window and before jumping out of the window he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." said Jiraiya as soon as he left, Tsunade placed her hand on the spot where Jiraiya's hand used to be.

"_He can be sweet when he isn't being a pervert" _thought Tsunade with a smile with her eyes closed. _"Now only if he could learn to use a door."_

**Miles Away**

"So we are dealing with time travelers." Said a voice as he stood in a dark cave

"Yes, I don't think we can take the Kyuubi until we get the others." said Deidara

"We won't get the Kyuubi" said a new voice

"And how do you know that Itachi?" said Deidara

"Unlike you Deidara I have a spy in the leaf village he has informed me that the Kyuubi isn't inside Naruto Uzumaki anymore." Said Itachi

"Then explain how they used the chakra of the Kyuubi." Said Deidara

"Turns out that the Naruto made a deal with the Kyuubi what you saw is a bloodline limit, the Kyuubi now rest in the summoning world." said Itachi "Also the spy has informed me of their targets."

"What are their targets?" asked a female voice

"Mainly the Sound and Us." Said Itachi

"Why would they be after us, if we can't get the Kyuubi then it is pointless to mess with the Leaf village. We can't bring peace to this land by destroying it." said the female "Our goal is to make the ultimate weapon to force an end to all wars."

"The reports say that we where the key to a sound victory over them." said Itachi

"I would never make an alliance with Orochimaru." said their leader.

"I know Pain but if their reports are to be taken at face value, my little brother kills me and takes my ring" said Itachi as he held up his hand with the ring on it. "Then using the power of the Yamata no Orochi contained inside, he kills you and takes your ring making him our leader. He then made the Akatsuki into the sound elite forces that he used to destroy the Leaf village."

"Well it is good for us that the Uzumaki killed your brother." said Pain

"There is one more thing I have to tell you." said Itachi

"Speak."

"The Uzumaki isn't an Uzumaki, he is a Namikaze." said Itachi as Pain clearly widened in eyes.

"What?" said Pain shock in his voice and his face was visible that too.

"He is the son of Minato Namikaze." said Itachi "He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Very well leave all of you, I will give you orders later." said Pain as all but the female left. "I said leave."

"Now Pain, why would I do that? You said when we were kids you always think better when you talk to me." said the female

"Fine you can stay Konan." said Pain

"So what are you going to do?" asked Konan as she moved toward her childhood friend and the only real friend she had in this world.

"We are going to Village hidden in the Leaves." said Pain

"Are you sure you want to do that?" said Konan "Do I have to tell you what they did?"

"I think I know the rest of my own story, Konan." ordered Pain

"Just reminding you." said Konan

"I have to confirm if what Itachi said is true, is he really Naruto Namikaze." said Pain

"Ok then, we will head to the Leaf village." said Konan

**In the Leaf village**

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked a Root ANBU member as he stood in front of Danzo in the Root headquarters.

"Nothing." said Danzo as the ANBU looked stunned. "Don't look so surprise he and his wife are now among the most powerful ninjas in the world. This bloodline limit of theirs is the key to this village ruling the ninja world. Imagine in a few years once their clan grows. Their descents will become our perfect weapons."

"I understand sir." said the ANBU before leavening.

"They will be our perfect weapons" said the old war hawk with a smile.

**In the Land of Rice Fields**

Orochimaru sat in his base reading over the report that Kabuto gave him about the Kyuubi "This is not good. How could the Kyuubi be inside of someone other than that little blonde hair boy?"

"I can explain that" said a voice from the darkness. Orochimaru looked up to see a dark figure standing there. He was dressed in black pants with a deep shade of purple slash in the around his waist. He had a black shirt only it was completely open then the figure walked completely into the light to show his black hair and his red Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru astonished

"Yes" said Sasuke before he disappeared and ran his sword through the gut of Snake Sannin.

"How, we thought you were dead." Orochimaru said as he looked into the red eyes of the Sharingan.

"I would have been but that loser Naruto and his team when they used a jutsu to travel back in time to stop me from destroying the leaf village. We knew that we couldn't stop them from doing that so we formed a plan. We used our own jutsu to go through the time hole they opened. Only we appeared later then they did. I woke up underground in the coffin where they placed my old body." said Sasuke

"We?" asked Orochimaru as a new figure appeared in the background. She was dressed in all black pants, a dark grey tank top with fish netting over the top half showing off cleavage, she also had black coat with grey endings and around her neck was a sound head band. Her black hair and black clothing clashed with her pale white eyes. "You're a Hyuuga?"

"Not anymore, I am Hinata Uchiha second-in-command of all sound forces..." said Hinata with a grin that even made even Orochimaru cringed "...and you are being replaced." With that black tattoos started to run across the woman's face. As she raised her arm a dozen snakes shot out of her sleeve and started taking small bits out of Orochimaru's face as soon as the snakes finished their job and returned to her hand. Sasuke looked at her before returning his sword to its sheathe.

"Thank you dear husband for letting me take the kill." said Hinata as Sasuke turned off his Sharingan

"It is your birthday, woman and I had the pleaser of doing it last time." said Sasuke "Now let's get all the demons and rule the world. We won't even have to deal with the Akatsuki this time."

"I am surprised dear husband; I thought you would want to kill your brother in this timeline." Said Hinata

"No, I killed him once. This time I want him to live in fear like I did when I was younger, then I will kill him." Said Sasuke

"Sounds fun." Hinata said with a smile.

"But first we have to get the bijuu."

"You know we will not be able to get those once those goodie two shoes have them sealed." Said Hinata

"Do you think I don't know that!" yelled Sasuke

"Just reminding you my dear husband" said Hinata "We will just have to kill those demons they sealed so that they can't challenge us."

"True but first I have a mission for you." said Sasuke

"Does it involve killing?"

"I am afraid not." He spoke sadly

"But those are my favourite types of mission." said Hinata with a pout.

"There will be plenty of time for killing when we attack the leaf village again however this mission requires your special touch." Said Sasuke

"I know something else that needs my touch first."

"What?" asked Sasuke as Hinata stepped up to her husband.

"Well we have been busy destroying the leaf village, and taking over the world we haven't had fun in a while." said Hinata as she ran her finger (Which now had black finger nail posh) across his chest.

"Fine, but after that I want you to complete your mission." said Sasuke

"Have I ever let you down my lord?" said Hinata

"No you haven't" said Sasuke with a smile as they went to do 'mature' activities.

**Leaf Village**

The next day a young version of Hinata walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was sitting there read a book. "Oh, hey Hinata what are you up too?"

"Nothing much, I am still trying to get over losing Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she looked at the floor.

"Well to tell you the truth, I never thought you looked good with Naruto he is way too active for you." said Ino before she placed he hand on her chin. "Come to think of it, we don't really know what those guys are like now."

"Maybe we should convince them to have a get together at Naruto-kun's and Sakura's place." said Hinata

"You know what that is a very good idea; I mean they have their own place. I am sure they have room." said Ino. "I will ask Sakura if we can go over there later today. You go check on the others see if they are available I will see if it's ok with Sakura."

"Sounds good Ino" said Hinata with a smile that turned into a grin the moment Ino couldn't see her. "_Everything is going to plan, now for part 2. Soon we will see this village burn once again."_

_**Well here it is the real enemy of the story. Also to all those people who read my Return of Namikaze story and thought I made an evil Hinata understand this. I didn't try to make her evil in that story but I am in this one so imagine how evil I can go. Also please vote in my poll. Well 10 chapters in 10 days. I am going to take a week off so next update will be next Friday. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reading and reviewing.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A New Threat-Part 2 **

"Well everything seems ready." said Sakura as she placed some food on the table.

"I see." said Naruto as he stood behind her and snaked his arms around her before pulling her toward him. Sakura became calm. "We will have to be careful about what we say Sakura-chan."

"You don't think I know that, Naruto-kun." With a grin as she reached around and pulled his head lower as she titled her head up so that they could kiss. They just stood there kissing for a bit before their doorbell rang. The two Namikazes separated and walked to the door only to find all their friends plus their sensei's.

Meanwhile Tsunade sat in her office was looking over some paper work when she heard a knock. "Enter"

The door slowly opened and an ANBU walked in "Lady Hokage we have had a break in the records."

"It was more than likely some genin playing a prank but still hunt them so that they can be taught a lesson." said Tsunade

"Lady Hokage, I don't think you understand there was a break in the S ranked section and two ANBU guards were killed."

"What!" said Tsunade _No Genin could kill two ANBU_

"Yes, the two ANBU that were guarding the room were killed but we don't know how." said the ANBU

"Let's go." Said Tsunade as she and the ANBU members left her office and a few minutes later appeared outside the record room. There were a half a dozen ANBU there some checking to see what was taken others studying the scene. "Let me see."

With that the ANBU moved away from the bodies to show what was left of them. Their nose, ears and eyes had blood pouring out.

"Lady Hokage I have never seen anything like this before. I have no clue what did this." said the ANBU medic.

"I do, it is a jutsu designed by Orochimaru to be a painful but silent death." said Tsunade "It shots a snake up the nose of the victim. The snake once up the nose begins to eat the brain starting with the speech control. They live for about 5 minutes as the snake slowly eats the brain and they feel it all." Tsunade explained the turned to another ANBU. "What did they take?"

"Strange they only took scroll number 1896" said the ANBU member as suddenly two white snakes came out of the victim's noses.

"Kill those things, I need to see Naruto." said Tsunade as she ran to Naruto's house when the door open she saw all the genin and their sensei's all at the same place.

"Tsunade what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"I think Orochimaru is or has been in the village, he used his Gehirns jutsu on the guards outside the records. He took the scroll with the time travel jutsu on it." said Tsunade

"Are you sure that it was Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi

"He is the only one who knows that jutsu." said Tsunade

"What color where the snakes?" asked Naruto afraid of what the answer would be.

"White." said Tsunade as Naruto and Sakura's eyes turned red and narrowed. Temari's and Shikamaru's eyes narrower as well.

"How long have you been here, Uchiha?" asked Naruto as everyone looked around the room for a while no one spoke.

"Naruto what are you talking about, you killed Sasuke-kun." said Ino as everyone else as wanted to know what Naruto was talking about.

"I won't ask again, how long have you been in the past Uchiha?" said Naruto as he glared at Hinata.

"I am surprised that it took you this long to figure out I was here Namikaze." said Hinata as she started laughing in a tone that turned the ninjas who hadn't heard it before blood to ice.

"Hinata what are you talking about?" asked Kiba as he took a step toward her.

"Kiba get back!" yelled Temari making Kiba froze in his tracks.

"Why? It is only Hinata?" asked Kiba

"That isn't the Hinata you know, it is the Hinata from our timeline." said Shikamaru as Hinata grinned

"But you said Hinata died in a sound ambushed?" said Ino

"She didn't die in an ambushed…she set it up." said Sakura as everyone looked at her. Hinata had this smirk on her face.

"You know what Kiba, you had the same look on your face now as you did when you realized that I had lead you and Shino into a trap." said Hinata

"You're the traitor in the reports?" said Tsunade as Hinata grinned before the sweet little girl disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place stood a tall woman dressed mainly in black with a sound headband around her neck.

"Yes I am, and it will be so much fun to watch you guys die all over again." Hinata spoke with a far off look imagining their previous deaths and then the new ones that they could be in.

"How did you get to the past?" asked Guy

"Thanks to you actually." said Hinata as she looked at her black nails "You know Guy, you could never keep your big dumb mouth shut and thanks to you, me and my lord were in place and waiting for you fools to open the door into the past. However since you guys walked though the time door first you got here first but that doesn't matter now does it?"

"I see, so Sasuke came back with you?" said Sakura as Hinata started laughing.

"Of course he came back with me at the moment he is taking his place as leader of the Sound. He even let me kill Orochimaru yesterday. He also gave me this mission." Hinata said as she pulled out two scrolls. "I think you know what these are."

"The scrolls with instructions for using the time travel jutsu." said Naruto

"Yes, the one from this time and the one that you brought with you from our time. Now you see them, now you don't." With that white snake's shot out of Hinata's palms destroying the scrolls before returning to her palm. "We can't have you go into the past again can we."

"So you're from the future too?" asked Ino

"I thought we had already established that you blonde hair bitch." snapped Hinata

"Wait you called her Uchiha, Hinata is a Hyuuga." said Kurenai as she looked at Naruto then back at the woman who claimed to be her grown student.

"I called her by her name, isn't that right Hinata." said Naruto as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"For once in your pitiful life you are correct but maybe I should reintroduce myself to those in this timeline who don't know me. You knew me as Hinata Hyuuga but now I am Second in Command of all Sound forces; now my name is Hinata…Uchiha, wife of Sasuke Uchiha…Ruler of the Sound Village. I am also the Destroyer of the Sand village, killer of…"

"Skip the list of all the people you killed, we already know that." said Temari as Hinata grinned.

"Ah, but I so love saying their names even though I am having trouble remembering them all now. You know once you go over a thousand it is hard to keep their names strait, maybe it would just be easier to remember just a number and only say the important people, like your brothers" said Hinata with a grin as Shikamaru grabbed his wife's hand before she had a chance to attack Hinata.

"Wait can you go back to being married to Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino

"Don't worry about that now Ino; we are up against one of the strongest ninjas in the world." said Sakura as she glared at the woman "So Hinata how do you expect to get out of here. We out number you."

"You are going to let me go." said Hinata while admiring the black ring on her finger.

"Like we would do that? You sold the villagers of the Sand into slavery." said Temari

"If you don't, I will kill everyone in this room and still get away So do you guys really want to see all your friends die again because I know want to and if you do I'll happily give it to you." said Hinata as black tattoos ran across her body and one of her eyes turned totally black. Naruto red eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman who used to be his friend.

"Go!" growled Naruto

"See Naruto that is your biggest weakness you care too much about your friends and loved ones. You can't stand seeing them hurt." said Hinata

"Wait… how do you know she didn't plant paper bombs around the village." said Tsunade

"Unlike Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun doesn't hide because when he comes you will know." said Hinata "Now I must be leaving, until we meet again." with that Hinata disappeared.

"We are in trouble" said Naruto as his eyes turned back to blue.

"That is the understatement of the year." said Sakura as her eyes also changed back "We have to move fast before they get the demons."

"Hold on hold on, what in the world just happened?" asked Ino

"Long story short, Hinata went crazy after she realized that she couldn't have me. Add a curse mark and studying under Sasuke. It equals out that she becomes the heartless evil murder you just saw." said Naruto

"Wait, are you telling me that Hinata, Our friend Hinata, lead to our deaths?" asked Ino

"She isn't our friend anymore but yes." said Sakura

"I can't believe that, she is so sweet, so kind she could never be the woman we just saw." said Kurenai unable to believe that was Hinata.

"She is and she is more evil then what you just saw. In fact that is one of the nicest she has ever been to us. Only two people died normally it is at least five." said Naruto as Sakura tried to help Kurenai understand.

"Kurenai the girl you helped raise is gone, believe me she is pure evil. I saw her kill a defenceless seven year old boy." said Sakura

"NO, I refuse to believe that she would hurt anyone." Said Kurenai

"That boy was yours and Asuma son." said Sakura as Kurenai's and Asuma's eyes widened. "It was during the first days of the attack on the village itself. Konohamaru was assigned to evacuate the kids from one of the shelters that was about to be overrun however just as he started Hinata and two dozen Sound Jounin appeared. He never stood a chance he was killed and the kids were taken to be sold. The new born since they wouldn't remember anything they were taken to the sound village to be trained as the next generation of sound ninja. Your son tired to fight back, so she snapped his neck. She also knew who he was."

Asuma's and Kurenai's eye looked down at the ground. "Yes, your own student killed your son." said Naruto as red chakra poured out of him. "And I will kill her for that and all those other things she and her husband did. Shikamaru, Temari go home grab your things we are heading out. We need to move fast and get the demons out of play if we can do that we stand a good chance against them. We leave in one hour."

Naruto and Sakura disappeared and the Naras ran out the door. "What just happened?" asked Tenten

"Like he said we are in trouble." said Tsunade wondering how she would explain this to the council.

**Yes, yes I know I said I wouldn't update till Friday but I had some free time and wrote some more then I excepted on the up coming chapters. Also I do not think you guys will mind an early update that much. Well I hope you liked this chapter and as always please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Akatsuki and a Demon**

"We are here" said Konan as she and Pain approached the gate to Konohagakure at sun rise.

"I think I can use my eyes." said Pain as he pulled his hat down so that the chuunin at the gate couldn't tell who they were. As soon as the two of them entered the village they went to a food stand.

"So, now what are we going to do?" asked Konan

"Simple put we wait tile some competent Jounin comes by and runs to the Hokage." said Pain. "Besides it has been a while since I had food this good."

**In the Sound base**

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, who are we going to kill?" said Hinata as she stood in front of her husband who was sitting behind Orochimaru's old desk.

"Well I was thinking know that the Dupe will head out and go after the most powerful demon that the Akatsuki hadn't gotten yet. The five-tailed dog Houkou." said Sasuke as he handed Hinata a file "So I am sending you out again. I can't go yet I am still setting everything up." Hinata looked into the folder and smiled.

"This is going to be fun." said Hinata as she closed the file.

"I knew that you would like that." said Sasuke "So did you have fun last night at the Namikazes."

"Yes, but not as much fun I will have when I see them die." said Hinata as she disappeared out the door.

**Back in the Leaf Village**

"Lady Hokage!" yelled an ANBU as he crashed through the door.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"There are two Akatsuki members at the Akumi food stand." said the ANBU as Tsunade eyes widened.

"Gather all the ANBU and Jounin in the village. Have them meet at the stand and get that Pervert there as well."

"Pain, do you mind if I have some fun with these fools?" asked Konan

"Go right ahead, it has been a while since we saw our old pervert-sensei." said Pain as he sensed Tsunade and Jiraiya along with all of ANBU in the village started to head to their location as Konan did a genjutsu to make the two of them look like Itachi and Kisame. Soon Tsunade stood in front of them.

"So Itachi, Kisame you have returned to get Naruto." Tsunade said while looking at the two Akatsuki members who were ignoring her presence.

"Lady Hokage we only want to see the Namikaze." Said Itachi (Pain)

"Well the last Namikaze died sealing the Kyuubi" said Tsunade _How in the world do they know about Naruto_

"Don't play games with us Hokage, we know about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze coming from the future." said Kisame (Konan)

"Tsunade get back you don't know who you're up against!" yelled a new voice as Jiraiya appeared next to her. Without even looking at Tsunade he glared at the two Akatsuki members.

"So the old pervert has some brains." Said Itachi (Pain) as he and Kisame (Konan) stood up and dropped their hedges showing everyone who they were up against.

"You see Lady Hokage, you and this village stand no real chance against us. We could kill hundreds of people before you even lay a hand on us." Said Konan "Now I suggest you go get the Namikaze, we only wish to talk."

"Talk, The Akatsuki never talk." said Tsunade

"We talk when it suits us." said Pain "Now bring us the Namikazes"

"I can't he left on a mission." said Tsunade "To stop you guys and Sasuke Uchiha from destroying this village."

"Wait, we heard that the Uchiha was dead." Said Konan

"He used the time travel jutsu to come back, he is now leading the Sound." said Tsunade as Pain and Konan looked at each other.

"Well it seems Lady Hokage that we have a common enemy." said Pain "So what is that old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

**Meanwhile in on the Border of Earth and Fire Country.**

"I can't believe that the snakes are back." growled Sakura as her husband and the Naras crossed from the woods of fire country into the rocky mountain ranges that made up Earth County.

"I know I thought we had finally gotten rid of them." said Naruto

"In some ways I am happy that they are back." Said Temari as everyone looked at her "It gives me the chance to kill the person who destroyed both my old and new home."

"Well looks like you get your wish but first let's get the bijuu out of play." said Shikamaru "With them out of the way we stand a chance of winning a war against Sasuke. It will also take time for Sasuke to establish his complete control over the Sound."

"That is something in our favour but we killed two Akatsuki members and they killed Orochimaru. We sealed Gaara's demon, we are going to get the one of the last 3 bijuus that is in play. Then we will deal with the Snakes." said Naruto as they entered a mountain range. It was the mountain range five-tailed demon Dog.

**Back in the Leaf Village.**

"I just can't believe that Hinata could do some of the things that they said she did." said Ino as she Chouji, Kiba, Shino sat eating some lunch.

"Yeah I wouldn't believe it but it smelled like her and looked like her as well." said Kiba as he looked down at his food.

"I heard that since our both of our squads lost a member they are reorganizing the squads." said Chouji as he ate some food.

"Really?" asked Ino

"Yeah I don't know how they are going to set it up but on some levels it doesn't matter does it?" said Chouji "I mean who are we trying to kid, our friends are not the same people we knew. The friends we knew are gone and they are never coming back."

"Imagine how they feel." said Shino as everyone looked at the quiet ninja "Everyone they meet in a span of 9 years doesn't remember them. They saw everyone they know die but now they are alive again."

"I can see your point." said Ino

"Well I have to get going." said Chouji as he stood up "My mom is making lunch."

"Chouji we are eating lunch now!" yelled Ino

"Yeah I know." said Chouji as he left.

"I too must be leaving." said Shino as he left leaving Ino and Kiba alone.

"So…how are you doing?" asked Kiba a little bit uncertain on how to talk to her.

"Kiba you don't have to act different around me." said Ino as she leaned back "Just because in the future timeline we ended up together doesn't mean we will get together this time around."

"I know that it is just weird, you know that we were married to each other in their timeline." Said Kiba

"Yeah, I know it's weird but we just have to get over that and let nature take its course if we are meant to be together in the future then it will happen when it happens." said Ino as she avoided looking at Kiba.

"Yeah, if it happens it happens." said Kiba as he pulled out his wallet "Here let me pay for you."

"No, I'll pay for myself." said Ino as the two glared at each other. Akamaru just shook his doggy head knowing that neither of them would give up an argument.

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's office.**

_What in the world is going on? _Thought Tsunade as she rubbed her temples just down the hall two of the most powerful if not the most power ninjas in world sat. _I didn't sign up to deal with time travellers and all the problems they bring._

"Lady Tsunade." said Shizune as she walked into the room holding a file. "I found the file that they were talking about."

"So is it true what they say?" asked Tsunade

"I will quote from Naruto's report." said Shizune as she pulled out the file and started reading.

_We got word from our spy in the sound that Sasuke Uchiha after killing his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Then using his brother's ring which contained the Yamata no Orochi he engaged in combat against the current leader of the Akatsuki, Pain. After a long battle Sasuke killed Pain and took his ring making him the new leader of the Akatsuki. After his victory Sasuke Uchiha made the 8 members of the Akatsuki into the top eight leaders of the Sound. They go as following._

_Sasuke Uchiha: 8-tailed serpent, Yamata no Orochi - Leader _

_Hinata Uchiha: 7-tailed badger, Kaku - Second command_

_Karin: 6-tailed weasel, Raijuu - Head scientist_

_Suigetsu Hoozuki: 5-tailed dog, Houkou - General_

"Thanks but I don't need to know the rest." said Tsunade "_How in the world did those guys find out about that, I haven't even read all those files and they are just down the hall. So how did they find that single report? However it doesn't matter now." _

"Is there anything I can do Lady Tsunade" said Shizune

"Yes, call the council to an emergence meeting." Said Tsunade

"Um Lady Hokage you already called an emergence meeting to explain about Sasuke and Hinata returning. It is in one hour." Said Tsunade

"Well tell them I want them there now!" yelled Tsunade.

**In the Mountain Range**

"Give me your hand Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he stood on top of a relively large rock. Sakura took her husband's hand as he helped pull her up.

"I can see why the refuges from the Rock Village would hide out here after Sasuke took the village." said Shikamaru as he looked over the almost unending mountain range.

"Yeah, it almost impassable and with all the caves would give shuttle from the weather." said Temari "However it would have been hard to find food. Still a free life like this is better than being dead or enslaved."

"We are stopping that from happening." said Naruto as he looked out over the range. Just then he saw movement, slowly in the distance a large creature appeared. It was about the size of the Hokage mountain however it fit well with the giant snow toped mountains. It had two black lines running across its face through the eyes. It had its white fur on its face but the rest was black. Naruto could clearly make out five black tails.

"Naruto-kun what do you see?" asked Sakura

"I see the five-tailed demon and it is heading our way." said Naruto with a smile

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I must again slow down my finials are only a week away so I don't have time to write. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Pein's Tale**

Tsunade looked at the two Akatsuki members sitting in front of her; Jiraiya had told her who they were. Pein the leader of Akatsuki never beaten in battle and Konan the only female member of the group.

"I see that you don't have any ANBU." said Pein

"Well if the stories are true then no matter how many ANBUs I have in this room, you would still kill me and get away. So why put the other lives at risk?" said Tsunade

"Well it seems you have some brains." said Konan

"So why are you here?" asked Tsunade

"I came to repay a debt, the only one I have." said Pein

"What is that?" asked Tsunade

"I need to pay back Minato Namikaze for saving my life." said Pein.

"I thought you never lost a battle?" asked Tsunade

"I haven't the Fourth saved me when I was just a baby." said Pein "When I was born your council tried to kill me. A seven year old genin named Minato Namikaze saved me from death and brought me to the orphanage in Rain country."

"Why would our council want you dead?" asked Tsunade

"Simple my father was from this village my mother was from an enemy village that your village had captured during a war and I think you know what that means." said Pein as Tsunade eyes widened.

"Sleeping with a known enemy ninja means death to both ninjas and for any children they may create." said Tsunade

"Yes, at first my mother told her captives that she had gotten pregnant before being captured but when I was born 10 months into her captivity people figured out what happened." said Pein

"I see but why would the Fourth help you?" asked Tsunade

"Simple, he didn't want to see the only son of his older brother die." Said Pein as Tsunade eyes widened.

**Back in the Mountain Range**

"Is everything ready?" asked Naruto as he looked around the site.

"Yes we are ready all we have to do is get the bijuu into our trap." said Sakura as the footsteps of the demon came closer and closer.

**In Hidden Cloud Village**

"Hello is there anything I can do for you?" asked a shop owner.

"Yes, I am looking for an old friend of mine Nii Yugito?" asked Hinata who now didn't have her sound head band on and she had placed a genjutsu on her eyes making them look black.

"Sure, she just left. Said something about a mission." said the shop owner

"Thank you." said Hinata as she made her way toward the village gate. _Soon the two-tailed cat will be in our control. It is lucky for us that Sasuke-kun learned how to summon the statue that holds the demon until we can seal them._

**In the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

"What you're the son of Altair Namikaze?" asked Tsunade as she looked at Pein

"Yes and since I can't repay my debt to Minato for saving me, I will pay back his son but as soon as I do everything will go back to normal." said Pein "So I suggest we do this. We work together destroy the Sound and this Sasuke Uchiha."

"I will have to run that by our council." Said Tsunade

"It is both our favours from the reports I heard about the sound takes over the ninja world." said Konan

"That is true." Said Tsunade "But wouldn't we be trading one world domination group for another."

"You would however we are different then the sound. We would rule through political and controlling demons as weapons. The sound will occupy and control everything and we don't wish to kill the people we want to rule." said Pein "So do you want thousands of enemy ninjas marching in your village streets or just seven people controlling when wars happens?"

**In the Mountain Range**

"Three, two, one, Now!" yelled Naruto as he ran his blood across the corner seal. At the same time Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari did the same thing. From those seals four beams of light shot up forming a box around the five tailed demon trapping it. For a few minutes the dog tried to dig out but ran into a chakra barrier.

"Whoever you are release me, now and I will show you mercy." yelled the Demon Dog

"I am afraid I can't do that." said Naruto as he appeared in front of the Houkou's cage.

"Foolish human, let me go now you don't have the power to do anything to me." said the Dog

"Oh yes, I do." said Naruto as red chakra danced around his body and his eyes turned red.

"That is the power of the Kyuubi. How can a mere human have that much control over that amount of his chakra?" said the Dog

"Simple I made a deal with the Kyuubi which was sealed in me. He returns to the summon world and gets his freedom from my body. He also gave me this bloodline limit." said Naruto as he looked at the Dog

"So human what do you want with me? I have stayed away from any of your settlements so why have you taken my freedom?" said the five-tailed Dog

"Simple to place a seal on you that will send you back to the summon world before a group of ninjas come and seal your power into rings that will be used to destroy our village in the future." said Naruto

"And how do you know that?" asked the demon

"You see we are from the future." said Temari "So we are just trying to help you get back to your world before they have a chance to use your power against the entire human world."

"I see" said the demon "all right send me back."

"I am surprise I thought you wouldn't want going back." said Naruto

"No human I am fine wherever I am but I don't want my power being used by some lowly human." said the Demon

"How do you know that we are telling the truth?" asked Shikamaru

"Simple human my ears, when someone is lying their heart rate increases." said the Dog "So do this seal, send me back."

**Just outside the Cloud Village**

"Who are you?" asked a cloud chuunin as she held a kunai in a defensive position.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Nii Yugito container of the Nibi the two-tailed cat demon you are coming with me." said Hinata as she looked at the 15 year old chuunin "You can't win."

**Back in the Konohagakure**

"Why didn't you people tell me about the Fourth's brother having a son?" asked Tsunade as she stood in front of the council.

"What are you talking about Lady Hokage? The Fourth brother died during the Leaf-Rock war." said Hiashi Hyuuga

"Danzo you where the only member of the council still alive at the time so tell me what happened?" asked Tsunade

"Simple Lady Hokage Altair Namikaze was a hero but when he fell in love with an enemy ninja it was decided that he should be killed." said Danzo as the rest of the council looked at him.

"You mean the hero of battle of Ninagin forest didn't die there?" asked Minao Haruno

"No and at the time our village needed a hero since this happened before the forth had reached his full strength. It was decided that he had never returned from the mission." Danzou said. "The village got a hero and the council got his corpse."

"So it is true what Pein said then." said Tsunade "He really is the son of the Fourth's brother."

"Believe me at the time if I knew what power that little baby would of reached and that he was alive I would of kept it for the village." said Danzo _More like for my Root core then the village._

"So Lady Hokage, what does the Akatsuki leader want with us?" asked Tsume Inuzuka as her large dog sat beside her.

"Simply he wanted to repay the Fourth for saving him from death by helping his son but something else has come up. Two more time travels have appeared." said Tsunade "They are Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga."

"How did that happen I thought that their timeline had been destroyed?" asked Inoichi

"It is" said Tsunade "However those two pigged back on the time travel as such they appeared later than the others."

"I see, so where is Hinata Hyuuga, shouldn't she be telling us this?" asked Karin Hatake as she looked at Hiashi.

"No, it would appear that my daughter is a member of the Sound." said Hiashi shamefully

"So we have two enemy ninja's from the future." said Danzo

"Worst we are dealing with the first and second in command of the Sound Village." said Tsunade "If what Hinata said is true they have already killed Orochimaru and are taking their places as leaders of the Sound."

"Could this get any worse?" asked Shika Nara

"Yes, Hinata is Sasuke's wife and in her time she knew all the weak points in the wall and where all the hidden shelters where at. So when the sound invaded…"

"She knew where the villagers would be and how to bring down the wall." said Chouza Akimichi

"This is most certainly bad news but what about the Akatsuki members?" asked Danzo

"Apparently the Sasuke Uchiha that came back is the one that kills him. In return for his help destroying the Sound we help him kill the Uchiha." said Tsunade "He wants an alliance."

**In a Underground Sound Base**

"Part one is done Sasuke-kun" said Hinata as she tossed the young ninja onto the floor.

"Good" said Sasuke as he looked at the young demon container. "Now go get the three-tailed beast."

"Yes, my lord." said Hinata as she turned to leave.

"Wait, I want you to take her with you." said Sasuke as he titled his head toward the shadows.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun, she is only 4 and she does have great power we don't want to lose it." Said Hinata

"Imagine how the dupe will scream seeing the girl." said Sasuke "Besides if she dies she dies."

"All right then, girl follow me." yelled Hinata as the young blonde hair girl followed her out of the door.

The next day Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari walked through the gates of hidden leaf. "All right we will gather some supplies and head toward Naji Island to get the three-tailed Turtle." said Naruto the moment he walked through an ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Namikaze you and your team are needed at the Hokage's office now." said the ANBU

"What does the old lady want?" asked Naruto

"Sir, there are two Akatsuki members who want to talk to you." said the ANBU as the four ninja's eyes went wide.

"Let's go." Said Naruto as the four of them disappeared Naruto and Sakura did the Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared just outside the office. Each pulled out a kunai before bursting through the door.

"You know you guys could of knocked." said Tsunade as she looked at the Namikazes. In chairs beside her sat Pein and Konan.

"What is going on?" asked Naruto as he glared at the two members

"I would like to introduce our new allies." said Tsunade

**I do not know when I will be ably to update again, I have three papers due this week and finials begins a week from today. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Unholy Alliances**

"I just can't believe this." Naruto said while he glared at the man that was his last living blood relative, cousin to be exact.

"Well you better start believing it because the blood test confirms that you are both cousins." said Tsunade

"I know you don't like me and if you still had the nine-tails in you I would take it from you but you don't and we have a common enemy in Sasuke Uchiha as well as the Sound village." said Pain "So we will work together to destroy them both."

"I see." Naruto replied "So we work together to destroy our common enemy then go back to being enemies."

"Exactly." said Pain

"Okay then" said Naruto as he held out his hand as he glared at Pain with red eyes but Pain didn't even flinch while shaking Naruto's hand.

"I will send Itachi and Kisame to meet you on Naji Island." said Pain as he and Konan left the village.

"Well this is a first." said Sakura "I would never have thought that we would be alliances with them."

"We aren't Sakura-chan they are playing us just like we are playing them." Said Naruto "They know that they can't get the Kyuubi but if they have all the other demons they will still be unstoppable but at the moment…"

"They are the lesser of two evils." said Sakura

"Correct." said Naruto as he looked at his wife.

**In an Unknown Location**

"So now we are allied with the Leaf village?" asked Kakuzu

"Yes, we are facing an enemy that killed every single one of us." explained Konan "our goal for the moment is to wipe the Sound village off the map."

"Oh well, destroying an entire village is fine by me." Kisame summed up with a grin which displayed is set of shark like teeth.

"Good, because you and Itachi are going to Naji island to help get the demon let them seal it." said Pain as he appeared "In the meantime Kakuzu and Hidan go to the Cloud village get the two-tails so make it look like Sound took it."

"We understand." said Kakuzu as he and Hidan disappeared followed by Itachi and Kisame

**On the Boat to Naji Island**

"This has to the craziest thing we have ever done." said Shikamaru as he and Temari stood on the two railing floor of the fairy taken the 4 ninjas to the island.

"What about the time we moved through the sewerage pipes to hit a back line supply point?" asked Temari

"That still isn't as crazy as this." said Shikamaru "We are going after a demon teamed up with some of our enemies."

"Would you like to see our future repeat itself?" asked Temari

"No of course not, I don't want to see everyone die in that fire." said Shikamaru as he gazed out over the clear blue water but he could still see the burning ruins of his clan's compound and the dead bodies of his family members lying on the ground.

"Well neither do I and at the moment in order to stop that from happening we need to work with them. All the Akatsuki members at the moment are not the ones from our timeline." said Temari

"It still leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Shikamaru spoke as he light up a smoke "And that is saying something coming from a smoker."

"It leaves a bad taste in my mouth as well." said Temari as the sun started to set. The next day the four got off the boat only to see the two Akatsuki members waiting for them.

"Itachi" said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes Namikaze?" said Itachi as they looked at each other.

"This is the Namikaze? He doesn't look that powerful." Kisame said while giving a look over Naruto but the moment the sound left his mouth Naruto's eyes turned red and demon chakra shot out making Kisame jumped back. Itachi however just stood still looking unaffected by the power.

"Can we move on Namikaze I believe we have a mission to complete." said Itachi

"Yes, Naruto-kun let's move on the faster we finish this mission the faster we get away from these guys." said Sakura

"So it is agreed we move now without rest." said Itachi as he turned to leave. Soon the unlikely allies where heading down the road toward the bay where the demon turtle called home.

**Miles away the three tailed Turtle lied on the ground.**

"One more down." said Hinata as she stood over the demon's unconscious body.

"Our Lord will be pleased." said the girl her blue eyes had a faint trace of red around the edges.

"Yes, he will be." said Hinata as she began the process to the sealing technique which would allow her to move the demon across country.

"My lady, we have company." said the child suddenly Hinata spun around and grabbed the child by the throat.

"You don't think I already know that you foolish child?" hissed Hinata while releasing killing intent.

"Of course not my lady, I am only wondering what you want me to do." The child asked unfazed.

"I want you to stay right here and fight them when they come." said Hinata as the Namikazes, Naras and the two Akatsuki members came over the hill. Once on top of the hills they where ably to look down by the water sealing the demon.

"Looks like Hinata is already here." said Shikamaru however they had already knew that Naruto, Sakura and the two Akatsuki members had already gotten down to face Hinata.

"Well looks like we will be able to finish what we started at my house Hinata." Growled Naruto

"I am afraid not, Namikaze because if you touch me. She kills herself." Said Hinata as everyone noticed the blonde hair girl. She was dressed in a dark jacket and a light purple skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a small pony tail. A sound head band was wrapped around her arm. Slowly she lifted a kunai to her own neck.

"It can't be." said Sakura as she looked wide eyed at the very young girl.

"Oh but it can, you see you opened the door for four people to travel through so we could bring back two other people. So why not the one of the people you care most about and who will be part of the next generation of sound ninjas." said Hinata as the seal finished and the demon disappeared into a scroll. "You see Naruto this is another example of your greatest weakness, you let me get away with the demon before you let any harm come the daughter of your sensei and Hokage."

"Aemi it's us, Uncle Naruto and Aunt Sakura." said Sakura however the little girl didn't move.

"That won't work Pinky, she is under Sharingan mind control and the only thing that can break that is…"

"Another Sharingan" said Itachi as he appeared; it took a few seconds for Hinata to understand what was going on.

"Well it is nice to see you brother-in-law. Now if you hand over your ring I will try to talk Sasuke-kun into making your death painful but fast." said Hinata as Itachi just looked at her before turning to look at the girl. He active his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked at the girl. A few seconds later the kunai that was at her throat fell to the ground with a clunk.

"Umm what happened." said Aemi as she rubbed her temples slowly she looked around. "Auntie Sakura? Uncle Naruto?"

"Yes, Aemi now get over here now." said Naruto still looking at Hinata. For a second the four year old girl looked confused until she saw Hinata and she ran to stand behind Sakura. "What is going on? Last thing I remember was seeing Mommy and Daddy fighting the Snake."

"Well we put you under mind control and had planned on using you to make our next generation of sound ninjas even more unstoppable but I guess killing you works just as well." Said Hinata as she picked up the scroll

"Where do you think you're going?" said Itachi as he turned his gaze to Hinata, who for some strange reason looked right in Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. For a moment nothing happened.

"You know Itachi your Sharingan is nothing compared to your brother's perfected Sharingan so I can easy break through any of the things your eyes can do." said Hinata as she got into a stance.

"Shikamaru Temari take Aemi and get her out of here." said Naruto

"Fine." said Shikamaru as the three of them disappeared. Itachi unbuttoned his cloak to let his hand out. Kisame pulled out his sword and the Namikazes eyes turned red and Demon Chakra danced around them.

"Well seems like I am going to have some fun today after all." said Hinata with a grin.

**With Shikamaru, Temari and Aemi**

"Now what is going on?" asked Aemi as the 4 year old genin looked up at the older ninjas.

"Aemi, we have traveled back in time about 9 years." Said Shikamaru

"Nine years?" said Aemi "But that is before Mommy and Daddy got together."

"Yes, we will worry about that later, right now we are just happy to get you back." said Temari

"Here let me get rid of this." said Shikamaru as he pulled off the sound head band. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, the last thing I remember ….was seeing mommy….get….stabbed with a sword." cried Aemi as Temari picked the young kid up letting the still little girl cry into the shoulder.

"It's ok, everyone is alive and now you can grow up safe." said Temari, Shikamaru just smiled at Temari taking care of the girl.

"_She will great mother someday...and more troublesome during the nine month wait." _thought Shikamaru as a giant explosion brought them back to the moment at hand.

**Back on the Battlefield**

Naruto jumped back avoiding Hinata's attack, Hinata already had the tattoos running across her body but she was losing all she could do is defend herself against the attacks. _I am outnumbered and out powered. Breaking Itachi's Sharingan took too much chakra I have to fall back. _Hinata thought as she backed up to the water's edge.

"Give up Hinata we outmatch you." growled Naruto

"I don't think so, Namikaze." said Hinata as she ran her thumb over a small cut before running through some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke filled the air, when the smoke cleared it revealed Hinata on top of a giant blue snake moving out to sea.

"Well that was a waste of time." said Kisame as he returned his sword to his back.

"No it wasn't we got back Aemi." said Sakura "and that means something."

"She is just a stupid little girl, what makes her so important?" said Kisame

"She is very important, she is the youngest genin in the history of our village." said Sakura

"Also she is the daughter of the Hokage." said Naruto

"Until we meet again Namikazes" said Itachi as he and Kisame left.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I have finials this coming week so I am going to be busy. Also I would like to thank SuperN for editing this story also to you guys for reading and reviewing. So please read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: She is your Daughter**

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari were walking back to the village Aemi being carried by Naruto, sound asleep. "It's hard to believe that we have her back." said Naruto as he looked down at his god-daughter.

"Yeah, but how do we explain her to Tsunade and Jiraiya?" questioned Sakura as she looked at the sleeping girl.

"We don't. We can pass here off as either yours and Naruto's kid or ours." said Shikamaru as he looked at Temari.

"No, she will stay with us for a bit but we can't keep her hidden from her parents. They have the right to know who she is and she has a right to know them." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Tsunade sat behind her desk reading over some papers when Shizune walked through the door. "Lady Tsunade, five minutes ago Naruto and his team returned."

"Good to hear all four of them got back safe." said Tsunade

"Five, Lady Tsunade" said Shizune as Tsunade looked at her. "Naruto and his team brought back a little girl, maybe 3 or 4 years old."

"I see any idea on who it is?" asked Tsunade

"I am afraid not Lady Tsunade. All we know is that her name is Aemi, has blonde hair and Naruto carried her in while she was sound asleep."

"I see" said Tsunade "_Aemi that was my mother's name"_

"Lady Tsunade should I get Naruto to report to you?" asked Shizune

"No, I will go." said Tsunade as she tossed on her jacket.

"How is she doing Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura walked out of the guess room where Aemi was sleeping.

"Overall not bad, a slight headache but she spent months under mind control so I would be surprised if she didn't have one. Other than that no signs of anything wrong." said Sakura as a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it." Said Naruto as he opened the door he found Tsunade standing there. "Hello Hokage."

"Naruto I heard you brought kid back with you." said Tsunade as Sakura walked up to her Master.

"Let's take this outside." said Sakura as the three of them stepped out.

"Now what's going on?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, we brought someone back with us. She is from our time. The sound kidnapped her and had her under mind control. We got her back." said Naruto

"I see now the important question did you get the demon?" asked Tsunade

"No, Hinata beat us to it and as soon as Shikamaru and Temari get back here to watch Aemi we will head toward the Cloud village." said Sakura

"Well I am sad to say that won't be needed we got word from our spy in the cloud village. A sound ninja took the two-tailed cat a few days ago." said Tsunade as Naruto and Sakura looked down at the ground.

"We should have moved faster." said Naruto

"It's ok, we already got the five tailed demon and the one tailed out of play. That counts for something." said Sakura

"Yeah, but now we don't know what Sasuke and Hinata next move will be. Knowing him he will not start his war the same way he started the last one." Said Naruto

"How did he start the first one?" asked Tsunade

"A surprise attack on three different villages at the same time, He had two under his control within 24 hours and the final a day later." said Sakura "Within 48 hours the balance of power in the ninja world had changes. The Rock, Cloud and Mist villagers were gone."

"Wait those are three of the five great ninja nations." said Tsunade

"Yes, Sasuke spent months gathering support from the dozens of smaller nations. Soon those nations gathered around him making him their leader. Then he attacked." Said Sakura

"Next he hit the Sand slowly to make them suffer. He saved us for last once he had the rest of the world under his and Hinata's control." said Naruto "I will not let that happen again."

"We won't let it happen again." said Tsunade.

"Well Tsunade I think we should tell you more about the girl we brought back." said Sakura as the door to the house slowly opened. Tsunade looked at the blonde hair girl.

"_She looks just like me when I was a kid." _

"Mommy" Yelled the girl as she ran forward and hugged Tsunade's legs. A wide eyed Tsunade looked at the girl.

"She is your daughter." said Sakura as Tsunade's eyes widened even more.

"_She's my daughter!?"_

**In the Sound Base**

"I have the demon my lord." said Hinata as she bowed toward the sound leader.

"Good, where is the girl?" asked Sasuke

"I am afraid they got her." Said Hinata

"I see so you did fail me. You couldn't stand up against the Naras and the Namikazes" said Sasuke coldly as he looked at his wife his Sharingan blazing.

"My lord, I could have killed them but your brother and his partner I didn't expect to run into. Also the demon is more important than the girl." said Hinata

"True woman, the demon is more important than the girl. Also tell me more about my brother and the Akatsuki." said Sasuke as his eyes turned back to normal

"They and our former friends were working together it seems. It was Itachi who broke the mind control over the girl." said Hinata as she rose to her feet.

"I see, that is a surprise but no matter, they will not be able to stop us." said Sasuke as he returned to the map on the table that had the location of every nation and sound base. "So where do you think we should start this war?"

"Wherever you think my lord." said Hinata "However we should build up our forces before beginning this war."

"I agree but we need to think about where the hammer falls first and this is the place to start." said Sasuke as he put his finger on the map.

"A wise choose my Lord." said Hinata

**Back in the Leaf Village**

"My daughter?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the girl hugging her legs.

"Yes, she is your daughter." said Sakura

"How and with who?"

"Pervy-sensei and you had in your words a one night stand." said Naruto

"What! Me and the pervert?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah." said Sakura "Aemi is yours and Jiraiya daughter and one of the youngest genin the village had ever had."

"I am having trouble understanding this." said Tsunade

"I know but think about how hard it is for Aemi, she saw her mommy die before she was taken. But now you're alive but don't remember her." said Sakura "She can stay with us until you can get used to her but help her through this. You may be the only one who can."

"Ok, I will help her." said Tsunade as she picked up the still crying little girl. Somehow it felt right to hold the little girl. Aemi wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and put her head onto Tsunade shoulder.

**Across the Village**

"Rin, you have to let it go." said Minao Haruno to his wife as they started the same argument again.

"No, we have to find away to break up that marriage." said Rin as she tossed the finial law book to the floor. "Nothing, there is no way to break up a marriage once the Hokage signs off on it. The only people who can are the married couple and my banishment plan is useless. Since Naruto is a Namikaze he can only be banished by the Hokage and if all the council agrees to it and if Naruto isn't in his council seat, Sakura is as the next Namikaze and she is too deep under his control to vote him away."

"Rin, let it go" yelled Minao as he tossed the remaining papers to the ground that his wife had gathered on village laws. "I won't even vote for him to go away."

"WHAT!!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood up to face her husband. "DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT OUR LITTLE GIRL?"

"Rin-chan she isn't a little girl anymore, she is a grown woman she can make her own choices." said Minao as Rin's eyes started to water.

"How can you say that, you always say she is like me wouldn't you save me from a demon." Cried Rin as Minao lowered his head.

"Yes but tell me if someone tried to take you from me wouldn't you fight back?" asked Minao

"Yes, I would never leave the person I love but…."

"But nothing…you said she is like you and she loves Naruto you saw that she defended him. He just stood there taking your insults and he never said anything. He stayed cool and calm it was Sakura who stood up for him. She wanted to hurt us but he calmed her down so that she wouldn't regent hurting us." Said Minao "I know it hurts that we lost our little girl, we didn't see her grow, her first date and her becoming the ninja she is now but she is going through more pain than us. She lost almost everyone she made friends with over those 9 years."

"I know that she gave up a lot but we lost all those things you said and do you really want her to be with a demon." said Rin

"It isn't our choice to make, it is hers and I think we need to be part of her life. Besides I heard from Shika that his wife is so happy that she will be a grandma sooner." said Minao as anger flashed in his wife's green eyes. _"Crap I shouldn't have said that."_

"Grandma, do I look like some little old lady sitting at home making cookies?" yelled Rin as Minao jumped back away from his wife "NO! I will not be a grandma at 38! NOW GET OUT!"

Minao ran out of the room, _"If Sakura is like Rin then there is now way that Naruto controls her. If anything it would be the other way around."_

**Back at the Namikazes House**

"How can this be?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the little girl sleeping with her head on her lap.

"It was at Kakashi and Shizune's wedding, you and Jiraiya got really drunk and nine months later Aemi was born." said Naruto "I just don't understand how she could come back."

"Yeah, the time travel jutsu uses the travellers DNA to lock on to the largest source of their DNA in the past and merge with that DNA but she doesn't have a DNA to lock onto in the past so I don't know how that would work either." said Sakura "However I could care less, she is back I thought we lost her."

"How did you lose her, I know that in a time of war genin are always in the rear so how was she captured. I know I would have kept her in a safe location." said Tsunade

"She was in the back along with the other genin but Sasuke, Hinata and dozens of sound ANBU launched a deep raid to take the future ninjas of our village. You and Jiraiya and almost every available ninja joined the battle but they ended up killing you and taking the genin." said Naruto before looking at the ground "We are so sorry, Tsunade."

"Sorry for what I am sure you tried your best to save her and the others." said Tsunade

"Neither Naruto-kun nor me where in the fight." said Sakura as Tsunade eyes widened. "Naruto was badly injured from batting against Karin who has the 6-tailed weasel and I was in surgery trying to save his life."

Tsunade lowered her head and looked down at the girl. "I may not have carried her, I didn't hold her when she was born, and I don't even know when her birthday is."

"May 13" said Naruto

"Still I know, she is my daughter and I will protect her." said Tsunade

"Still I think she should spend a few days here before she moves in with you. It would strange for the Hokage to suddenly have a daughter from the future." said Naruto "Besides our family, friends and the council members no one knows about us being from the future."

**Hours later and Miles away in a dark forest**

"Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" asked Danzo clearly irritated.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it, he's my brother I had to protect him." said Itachi

"Your clan was planning a coup against the village. Your mission was to kill every last one, join the Akatsuki so that we could spy on them, learn everything about them before we strike and take the demons they had gathered for ourselves." said Danzo

"I know that." said Itachi "However if you really wanted my brother dead back then why didn't you kill him and blame it on me."

"It doesn't matter now, your new mission is to kill your brother, destroy the rest of Akatsuki and bring the remaining demons back to the village to be made into our new weapons." said Danzo

"No, I will kill my brother and the Akatsuki but I am going to destroy the demon rings." said Itachi "They are to powerful for anyone to control, if one person gets them they can start the next Great War. I will not allow that to happen."

"I am giving you an order as a ninja of Konohagakure, get me those demons!" Yelled Danzo

"I can't follow those orders, if I did more would die and that is something I will not allow." said Itachi as his Sharingan glowed in the darkness "My eyes have seen too much death, at five years old I took my first life during the Rock Leaf War. Years later I killed my entire clan to keep the village strong and at peace. I will not do anything that would start a war I have been trying to stop from happening for years. Just so some old war hawk can get what he wants and said war hawk that can only see people as pieces to be played in a game." With that Itachi disappeared into the night.

**I found some free time in between studying to write some more so I give you another chapter. I do not believe that I will post another chapter till this weekend because I follow a simple system. I already have the story planed and in writing I am a few chapters ahead of posting. So every time I finish a chapter I post another for you the readers to see. Now I must get back to studying for my Finials. I thank everyone who has read and please keep on reviewing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Forgiveness and Worry**

The next day Minao Haruno walked down the street toward the Namikaze compound. Slowly he walked toward the front door and knocked. When the door opened he saw his daughter standing there. "Hello Father" said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Hello Sakura, may I come in?" asked Minao

"Why? So that you can insult my husband again?" growled Sakura

"No please, I will not insult Naruto, I just want to talk." said Minao as Sakura looked at him for a second before letting him in. She led him to one of the couches. He sat on one and she sat across from him with a glass coffee table between them.

"So what do you want to talk about, how I ruined my life, it's under the control of a demon or some new insult." said Sakura

"No, I came to say I am sorry." said Minao as Sakura's eyes widened. "I must have been an ass to you and Naruto in the future for you to hate me and your mother like you do now."

"Yeah, disowning me and trying everything to break up our marriage kind of made you an ass. Also not coming to our wedding didn't help either." said Sakura

"I see well that is a reason to hate us. Now understand I don't like Naruto and I wish you would have gotten together with someone else but in the end it is your choice not mine." said Minao as Sakura still glared at him but a little less harshly. "and no matter what I and your mother will always love you."

"I know you do but that still didn't give mother the right to slap my husband for something that a married couple do." Said Sakura

"Yeah, your mother is going to take longer to get over it then me. When you were born she talked about all the things she wanted to do with you. She couldn't wait to give you advice about life, boys and other girl stuff." said Minao, Sakura let out a deep breath.

"Dad, no matter how much I may have hated what you would have done, you're still my father and I will always love you. However it will take time for me to get over the pain that your future self did." Said Sakura

"You wouldn't be your mother's daughter if you didn't act like her." Said Minao with a grin as a little blonde hair girl walked into the room carrying a glass of milk. Minao's eyes widened.

"_Blonde hair, Naruto has blonde could they had brought back their daughter and not tell us?"_

"Good morning Aemi" said Sakura

"Morning Aunty Sakura where is Uncle Naruto?" asked Aemi

"He's in town getting food." said Sakura "Oh Dad I would you like you to meet Aemi she is the Hokage's daughter from our time. Sasuke and Hinata brought her back and we got her back."

"The Hokage's daughter?" asked Minao as he took another look at the girl, she did look like the Hokage.

"Yes, she is. She is spending a few days with us before moving in with her mom." said Sakura.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba and their sensei stood in front of Tsunade. "As you guys know your teams are broken apart. Hinata and Shikamaru can't be on your squads anymore. Therefore we are reforming your squads."

"We understand Lady Hokage." Said Ino as the rest nodded their heads.

"Alright since I don't want you guys to be in three man squads so I am putting all you guys together on the same squad and your sensei will also be with you all." said Tsunade

"So a six man squad?" asked Kiba

"Yes, now start training because you guys will start taking on more important missions." said Tsunade as the genin left.

"Lady Tsunade, is there something on your mind? You don't seem yourself." said Shizune as Tsunade looked at her.

"Shizune, I have always thought of you as a daughter." Said Tsunade

"Why thank you Lady Tsunade." Said Tsunade wondering where her master was going.

"Do you remember the little girl Naruto and his team brought through the gates yesterday?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, I do. Did you find out who she is?" asked Shizune

"Yes, I did." said Tsunade "She is another time traveler, that Sasuke and Hinata brought back. She was captured during the fall of our village and was placed under mind control but is now free."

"Who is she my lady?"

"She is my daughter." said Tsunade as Shizune's eyes widened.

"You're…..daughter?" asked Shizune trying to make sure she had heard was right.

"Her name is Aemi, me and the pervert got really drunk at your future wedding and the old pervert got to me." said Tsunade as a thought ran through the back of her mind. "_Maybe I got to him"_

"I see." said Shizune "So do you want me to clean a room at the Hokage's mansion."

"No, I did that last night I just thought I would tell you before she moves in also alert me when the pervert gets back."

"Well I am back" said Jiraiya as he appeared "So what I have missed?"

**In Rice Country**

"All the bases have been moved my lord, we are building them where you asked but it is slow work." said a sound Jounin as he knelt before Sasuke who was sitting on a thrown with Hinata standing behind him to the right.

"Good now leave us." said Sasuke as the sound ninja walked out "I hate setbacks."

"As do I dear husband but this is only a minor setback." said Hinata

"True wife but every set back is a victory for the dupe and his team and I can't wait to see that damn village burn into nothingness." said Sasuke

"I also can't wait to see those fires but we can't enjoy them without doing this first." said Hinata knowing that if anyone but her ever raised that point to him they would be dead and even then she was pushing the limits of her husband's temper.

"True woman" said Sasuke as he looked at the watch it was getting into the late evening he stood up and looked at Hinata "Now woman lets retire to bed."

"Let's dear husband." said Hinata as she followed her husband.

**Back in the leaf village**

Sakura laid in her and Naruto's bed. Her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heart beat inside him. It was slow along with his breathing; he was sound asleep however she wasn't. Too many worries filled her head even after she made somewhat peace with her father it was her mother that always hated Naruto the most. Also the unknown of who was the fourth person that Sasuke and Hinata brought back with them. "What is it Sakura-chan?" said Naruto suddenly.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, just go back to sleep." said Sakura

"I will as soon as you tell me what's wrong." Naruto said while yawning.

"It's just I am worried about what will happen, I don't want to see our village burn again." said Sakura as Naruto pulled her closer to himself.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember what I said to you on our wedding day?"

"Yeah" said Sakura with a smile as she thought back to that warm sunny June day "You said no matter what happens in our future we will face it together."

"That's right my vixen and that I will always protect you." said Naruto as Sakura smiled at Naruto's nickname for her.

"And I will always protect you my fox." said Sakura as she buried her face into the thin shirt he was wearing as he wrapped her up tighter and she started to nod off. "Thanks Naruto-kun, you always find away to make me feel safe."

"You don't have to thank me Sakura-Chan now let's get some sleep." yawned Naruto as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Unknown Location**

"So we lost the demon." said Konan as she looked at the Akatsuki members gathered again.

"Yes, we were beaten by the sound ninjas she had already been gone a few days." said Kakuzu "We followed the trail to the ocean before losing it."

"I see so we have lost five demons in less than two weeks." said Pain as he appeared "First we lost the 9-tails then the one tailed, then the two, the three and the five."

"Sir, we do have the 8, 7 and 4-tailed demons and we can overpower all the others." said Deidara

"Three out of nine…three out of nine" said Pain calmly "Do you really think I am pleased with that?"

"Of course not but it is likely that Itachi's little brother sealed the two demons he has and once we get them and the six tailed that Orochimaru took with him." said Deidara

"For your sake I hope so." said Pain before looking at Itachi "Itachi how did the Namikazes do in battle?"

"They are at least Sannin level and their bloodline limit is very strong I didn't get a look at it with my Mangekyo but what worries me is what Hinata Uchiha said." said Itachi as the other Akatsuki members looked at him.

"Ok, if Itachi is worried about something we all should be?" asked Deidara

"It would appear that my brother has the perfected Mangekyo Sharingan and that is bad." Said Itachi

"I thought you had the perfected Mangekyo Sharingan." said Konan

"He doesn't he only has level one Mangekyo and level two is the perfected version." said Pain

"So your little brother is a level higher then you." said Konan

"Yes that is what worries me at that level if almost anyone looks into his eyes when they are like that it would mean almost certain death, right now he is among the top five most deadly ninjas on the face of this planet."

"Why don't we make an alliance with him and the sound instead of the weak leaf village?" asked Deidara

"Because he would kill you all." said a new voice as a man with broken glasses and a stump for an arm dragged in.

"Ah, Kabuto." said Pain "I was wondering when you would drag yourself down here."

"Well thank you for your help. As Sasuke Uchiha's messenger I must inform you of this, he wants only power and will share it with no one. Believe me when I say this that he will kill anyone who stands in his way or he deems a threat." said Kabuto as he fell to the ground, Pain nodded his head toward the body. Konan walked over and reached down and picked up the body before disappearing.

"There are no alliances with the sound they must be destroyed in order for us to rule. Now go find out where their bases are and report back to me." Ordered Pain as the Akatsuki members disappeared.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, my finials are done and I am heading home for summer break. With any hope my job mowing and repairing my hometown parks will give me plenty of time to plan the story in an even greater detail. Well I thank you all and please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Seeing the Future**

Ino and Chouji walked toward a meeting with their new team only to run into Kiba and Shino at the base of the Hokage's tower. "Well good morning." Said Kiba as Akamaru barked.

"Good morning you guys" said Chouji as he started to eat his first bag of chips. Slowly they climbed the steps to the Hokage's office only to see their senseis waiting outside the door. Soon Shizune walked out of the office.

"Lady Tsunade is ready for you." said Shizune as the genin team walked into the room.

"Good your all here." said Tsunade as she looked at the six people who stood in front of her. "You guys are going to sea country to guard a money ship."

"Cool." Said Kiba

"We are going as well." said a new voice as they looked to see Naruto, Sakura and a blonde hair girl sitting on the windowsill.

"Hello Naruto Sakura Aemi" said Tsunade with a smile as the three of them jumped down.

"Shikamaru and Temari are at the gates waiting for us, we're all heading to sea country. You see there is a sound base and laboratory on a nearby island." Said Sakura "and Aemi is here to move in with you."

"Well I guess I am taking the rest of the day off." Said Tsunade as the little girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, you are mommy." said Aemi as the genin and two Jounin eyes widened. Sakura laughed before explaining.

"Aemi is Tsunade's daughter from our time, Sasuke kidnapped her and brought her back and we freed her." said Sakura

"So old lady do you mind if we tag along with them?" asked Naruto

"Go ahead but keep them safe." said Tsunade

"Believe me we saw them die once we don't want to see that again." whispered Naruto so that only Tsunade and Sakura could hear before adding for everyone "We will meet them at the gate."

As the two Sannins left Tsunade turned to the remaining genin "Now listen up, on this mission you guys might see some strange things and stay out of Naruto and his team way and you will all follow their orders if you run into trouble."

"We understand." said Asuma as they all left and a few minutes later the six of them walked to the gates to find Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Sakura waiting for them. Without a word the ten of them headed down the road.

**In the Village**

"Sorry I didn't know what room you had in your time line so I just gave you the one closest to me." said Tsunade as she opened the door of one of the rooms in the Hokage's house.

"This is great mommy." said Aemi as she jumped on the bed causing Tsunade to smile, suddenly she stopped jumping and looked to the doorway. "Daddy" Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya standing there, Aemi ran to Jiraiya and hugged him. She couldn't help but smile as Jiraiya played with the girl's hair making her laugh as a little voice started to speak to her in the back of her head.

"_You know if you hadn't been so hard on him and left after Orochimaru left you two could have gotten together." _Said the voice

"Ok, first thing he is a pervert, second he is an idiot and third he is a pervert. So tell me why I would want to be with him?" asked Tsunade back

"_First he has loved you since your genin days, second you know that perverts can be very fun and lastly you love him too."_ Said the voice back, suddenly Tsunade was snapped back to reality.

"Are you awake Old Lady?" said Jiraiya as he waved a hand in front of Tsunade's face. Without warning she punched Jiraiya into the wall. Aemi stood there looking at her dad before she started laughing.

**On the Road**

"We have been walking for hours and the four of them haven't spoken a word." said Ino to Chouji

"Well remember that Shikamaru was always quiet." said Chouji

"True but what about Naruto, I mean before he was always talking you couldn't get him to shut up." said Ino as Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Let's stop for some lunch and a rest." said Naruto as the rest nodded their head; they stopped in a small clearing by a river. Chouji got out his huge meal and the others got out their meals. The four time travels sat by together and didn't seem to talk while they eat.

"They are really different on a mission." said Kiba as Ino stood up and walked toward Sakura.

"Sakura, May I ask you something that has been bothering me?"

"Sure, what is it Ino?" said Sakura

"Well I just don't understand why Hinata would betray the village?" asked Ino as Sakura and the others lowered their heads.

"Ino I forget do you know how to do the memory display jutsu yet?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, I learned it right before the chuunin exams, why….oh I get it you want me to display your memory for everyone to see." said Ino

"No I want you to show Naruto-kun's memories." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"However there is no way to be for sure he telling the truth if I do that jutsu because he will control what memories I see." said Ino

"True, just trust us on this one. We will explain everything as it happens." Said Naruto "Shikamaru, Temari set some traps we don't want to be caught unprepared." With that Temari and Shikamaru disappeared as Ino ran through some hand signs before placing one hand on Naruto's forehead and the other into a ram hand signs. Suddenly and illation appeared around them it was the village's main market. The street was filled with people on a bright sunny day.

"This is six years in the future that would have happened." Said Naruto as another of him appeared out of a shop only he was younger looking and on a black and orange jacket with orange pants. A few seconds latter Kiba and a much larger Akamaru appeared out of the same shop.

"So you got the one you wanted fox-brat?" said Kiba with a grin

"Yes, I did Kiba. Did you get yours?" asked Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course, now we can only hope the girls like them." Said Kiba as a new person walked up to them, she was dressed in white and had her brown hair up in small buns.

"Hey Tenten, how is the wedding planning going?" said Naruto

"Fine, I just hate that I have to follow all those Hyuuga traditionsand rules for my wedding." Said Tenten "It gives me such a headache sometimes, think about how many hoops I had to jump through to marry Neji-kun next mouth."

"It will be worth it in the end." Said another voice as a man dressed in a Jounin outfit and a mask pulled up to his nose and his head band covering his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei shouldn't you and Shizune be doing the final details for your wedding tomorrow?" asked Naruto

"I am" said Kakashi as he held up a small bag "Shizune wanted some river rocks to help the flower vases to stay upright."

"I see guys I need to take care of something fast." said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared on a rooftop. In front of him stood Hinata but this Hinata wasn't wearing black instead she was wearing a large jacket with white sleeves and a light purple center. "Hinata how many times do I have to tell you to stop staking me? I don't want to take this to the Old Lady so this has to stop."

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she looked at the rooftop below her. "I-I am only trying t-to…..umm"

"I will tell you what you're trying to do, Hinata. Your trying to find away to break me and Sakura-chan up. Am I right?" asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata.

At her silence he frowned. "I take that as a yes, now listen Hinata you and I are friends but I just don't love you like that, okay?" said Naruto as Hinata continued to stay silent "Listen Hinata tomorrow at Kakashi-sensei and Shizune's wedding I am going to asked Sakura-chan to marry me."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" yelled Hinata at the top of her lungs.

"I can and I will propose to the woman of my dreams who I have been dating for three years." Said Naruto as he glared at Hinata

"What does she have that I don't? I have always been kind to you; I never made fun of you and I would never ever hit you. I would love you, I would let you do whatever you want." said Hinata as Naruto shook his head.

"That is my point Hinata; you would let me do whatever I want. I need someone who will yell at me when I do something wrong, who stands up for herself. I don't want a woman who is like what your clan teaches woman to act like." said Naruto

"But Naruto-kun a woman place is to listen to her husband and to serve him." said Hinata as she repeated what the woman of her clan had taught her.

"That is it Hinata. I don't want a slave, I want a wife and to your clan they are almost one in the same; and you Hinata are following their rules." said Naruto before looking down at his watch. "Now Hinata I have to go meet Sakura-chan for lunch. Now if I ever caught you spying on me or breaking into mine and Sakura-chan's apartment again. I will report you to the Hokage." Slowly the image faded.

"That day Hinata started on her downward fall, she started to withdraw herself from social actives and started taking on solo missions that is when we believe she ran into Sasuke or hunted him down to join him, we aren't sure. She got the curse mark, then became a spy. She started working as Shizune's apprentice and got to see all the files that the Hokage sees and passed that information on to Sasuke. Later she leads Kiba and Shino into an ambush. Shino you gave your life to save Kiba's." said Naruto

"Thanks buddy." said Kiba

"I have one more thing to show you." said Naruto as the image changed all around them was fire and smoke. The smell of burning flesh filled the air making Chouji throw up his lunch. Slowly Naruto appeared he was kneeling over a pair of bodies, Kiba's and Ino's.

"Why, damn it why. Why do so many people have to die!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his fist into the ground causing blood to come out of his fist. Sakura then appeared and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun we have to move the Sound are attacking again." said Sakura "There is nothing we can do for them anymore at least they are at peace."

"Yeah, they are at peace but there is one thing we can do for them." said Naruto as he started to run through some hand signs. Slowly Ino's and Kiba's bodies started to sink into the dirt. "We can at least bury them; they don't deserve to be eaten by the birds."

"Yeah" said Sakura as she watched her best friend finish sinking into the ground. Both of them turned to leave when a large white dog came limping out of the rumble. "Akamaru"

"Woof" said Akamaru weakly as Sakura ran over and started healing him but Akamaru shook her away. The two Namikaze's watched as the dog limped over to where his family members were buried together.

"He is going to stay with them, Sakura-chan he is going to guard them." said Naruto as he walked over to the dog. "There is no way to convince you to come with us is there?"

"Woof" barked Akamaru as he shook his head

"I knew it, you're going to protect them until you die." said Naruto with a sad smile "They would be happy. Good luck." Finally the image faded.

"That is the future we come from a future of death and pain." Said Sakura "Now do you understand why we had to come back."

"I don't know what we could say to say besides thank you." said Ino as she broke the jutsu.

"There is one thing you guys could do for us." Said Sakura

"What?"

"Live" said both Namikazes at the same time.

The next day the six ninja's of the Konoha walked into the port city. "Something is wrong." Said Naruto as the genin looked around.

"It looks like a happy village." said Chouji

"That is my point, when I was here originally as a genin this place was horrible." Said Naruto as the sound of clapping came over the air and the village disappeared in its place came a ruined place filled with dead bodies only two people stood in front of them.

"Well, well I didn't expect you four idiots to come along but no matter." said a tall pale white skinned man. He had a sword strapped to his back and had black pants, purple slash and an open black shirt. Next to him stood Hinata.

"Sasuke" said Naruto.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I was a little saddened by only two reviews but the story must go on. I really like reading reviews so please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Clash of the Titans**

"Hello Naruto long time no see." Said Sasuke as his eyes turned red and his Sharingan glared at the former friend as Naruto's and Sakura's eyes also turned red with the animal slit of the Kyuubi.

"Not long either for me, snake." said Naruto "Now what in the world are you doing here?"

"Well I was planning on killing some of your friends since you got Aemi but looks like we will just have to kill you instead."

"I will not let that happen." growled Naruto as Sasuke smiled.

"Just as I hoped." said Sasuke as he pulled out his sword. The blade of the sword was completely black even the handle was black.

"_This is Sasuke" _thought Ino as she fought the need to throw up at the sight of this pale almost white skinned man with glowing red eyes that made her skin craw and her knees shake. "_How could I have ever loved that...monster?"_ She looked around to see Sakura and Kurenai already had kunais out. Both Shikamaru and Asuma had their Knuckle Knives out. Temari had her fan ready and the other genin where in a defensive stance. As fast as lighting Ino grabbed her kunai and went to stand by her friends.

"You might as well pull it out now Naruto." said Sasuke as Naruto glared at him before slowly reaching into his jacket and pulling out a scroll. Suddenly the scroll disappeared in its place Naruto held a sword of his own. This sword looked like a normal ANBU sword only the handle was white instead of the traditional black and a red jewel boned the blade to the handle.

"It can't be?" said Asuma as he looked at the sword.

"Asuma-sensei what is so great about that sword?" asked Chouji

"This is my father's sword." Said Naruto as Chouji and the others understood it was the sword of the Fourth Hokage. "Now you six get out of here leave this to us."

"But we want to help!" yelled Ino

"No we must fall back they are too strong for us, we would only be in their way." said Shino

"Oh I don't think so." said Sasuke as he suddenly charged forward faster than any of the genin or their two Jounin senseis had seen. Ino stood their frozen in fear as the tip of the blade was stopped inches from her face by Naruto's own blade.

"Leave them alone your fight is with me." said Naruto as red chakra formed around his body and the sword itself.

"Well, there is always time to kill them later." Hissed Sasuke as purple chakra danced around him and his sword as well.

"Ino run, all of you run let us take care of this. Temari Shikamaru go with them" said Sakura as the red Chakra danced around her as well.

Ino was about to protest when suddenly she felt someone grab her around her waist and lifted her up a little.

"Time to go." said Kiba into her ear as she felt the wind rush past her.

"Well now that those pests are gone we can have some real fun." said Sasuke

"Let's skip the warm ups and get down the real action." said Naruto as he tossed off his jacket so he was standing there in a black Jounin jacket with short sleeves the old ANBU tattoo visible on his right arm on his lower arm two arm braces wrapped around his forearms but his hands where free. While he did this the demon chakra finished forming three tails behind him.

"As you wish" said Sasuke as black tattoos wrapped around his entire body and two wings sprouted out of his back. At the same time Sakura had finished her demon chakra transformation as two red demon tails danced behind her. Hinata smiled as black tattoos ran across her body when they finished her skin was comply white her eyes where black and fingernails had been turned into sharp pointed claws and small fangs came out of her mouth.

**On a nearby Hill**

"Kiba-kun let me go!" yelled Ino as Kiba let her go.

"Sorry you where frozen and we had to get out of there." said Kiba as four huge chakra spikes came from below.

"Wow is this there power?" asked Asuma as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"This is just the tip of ice berg." Said Shikamaru as several large explosions happened at the same time.

"Looks like they are skipping the warm ups." said Temari

"Wait a second did you just call me Kiba-kun?" asked Kiba as Ino blushed a deep shade of red.

**Back in the village**

Sasuke jumped up over Naruto's sword slash. "Is that all you got." said Sasuke as his Sharingan eye went into Mangekyo however Naruto's demon eyes cancelled out most of the power of that form. The only benefited it gave Sasuke was faster reacting time. Naruto growled as four shadow clones appeared. "Please idiot you always use the same moves over and over again when are you going to use something new?"

"When are you going to stop using that Sharingan of yours?" growled Naruto as he charged forward. His sword inches above the ground. Two clones followed with their swords while the other two started to form Rasengans. Sasuke formed some hand signs before breathing out a giant fireball that engulfed Naruto and his clones.

Meanwhile Hinata was fighting Sakura's kunai against her sharp claws. "You know Hinata you are a monster in this form."

"I feel best in this form you pink hair bitch." said Hinata as Sakura's red eyes narrowed.

"We foxes aren't bitches we're vixens!" yelled Sakura as one of her chakra tails swung around hitting Hinata across her face. Hinata jumped back as a huge burn mark appeared across the right side of her face.

"I will make you pay for that, Namikaze." said Hinata as she lifted her hand to her face where some blood was coming out of. "Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Hinata as a huge blue snake appeared. Instantly the snake's head snapped toward Sakura its long poison filled fangs out. Sakura threw some kunais with expositive tags around them into the mouth of the snake before jumping away. The explosions forced the snake to snap its head back up away from Sakura.

Back with Sasuke and Naruto, as the fireball died one Naruto stood there looking at Sasuke. "I see you don't like my clones, because you know full well that the demon chakra protects me and Sakura-chan from fire based attack."

"Well having one of you around is too much for me to stand, however I will fix that problem right now!" yelled Sasuke as he tossed four shuriken which Naruto blocked however Sasuke was only inches away from him his sword tipped ready. Naruto ducked Sasuke's sword swipe as he bought his own sword into action. Sasuke had left his entire chest open to attack.

"Time to die Snake!" yelled Naruto as he aimed his sword right at Sasuke's heart. However right before it hit, one of Sasuke's wings came crashing down on Naruto's side sending him flying into a wall. Naruto slowly stood up from the rubble. He looked at his sword to see red blood on the tip. He turned to Sasuke who had red blood running down his chest.

"A lucky hit, well it is time for me to finish it. I don't care if it takes so much of my chakra I will kill you with this." said Sasuke as he closed his eyes, Naruto knew what was going to happen Sasuke was bring out his ultimate weapon the perfect Sharingan. Naruto looked at Sasuke's feet thanking God that Guy had taught him how to read people by their feet movement. As Sasuke opened his eyes to show the perfect Sharingan, It looked almost the same as a regular Mangekyo Sharingan only what was red was now black and what was black is now white.

Sakura flew through the air as the giant snake with Hinata on top tired to regain its attack stance. _"Looks like I am going to have to fight a summon with summon." _thought Sakura as she landed on the ground and bit her thumb before running through hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu" A large ball of smoke appeared and out of that smoke appeared a large one-tailed white fox.

"Lady Sakura" said the fox as Sakura landed on her head.

"It's been too long Katara." said Sakura as she spoke to her fox summon. She could have called out the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi only truly listened to Naruto and even then that wasn't true all the time.

"Looks like we have the snake lady again." said Katara

"Yep only this time feel free to cut lose there are no people around, only my husband and the other snake." said Sakura as Katara grinned.

"That is what I like to hear." said Katara as she backed up into a spring stance and sprung toward the blue snake mouth wide open as saliva dripped off her fangs.

"Come on scared cat look into my eyes." Said Sasuke

"Oh I don't think so." said Naruto as he started to run through hand and a huge mist appeared.

"Do you really think something like that will stop me?" said Sasuke as he formed some hand signs and breathed another fireball that started to evaporate the water that formed the mist. Soon the mist was clear and Naruto still stood where he was before. "See dope you're just wasting my time, why don't you give up and let me kill you."

"I don't think so." Said Naruto as Sasuke noticed his eyes started to hurt him and he was force to lower his Sharingan down to a level three. "Because Shikamaru and Temari figured out that you can only use your perfected Sharingan for a few minutes and with your curse mark you're draining your chakra to fast."

"Very smart dope but you know that you can't stay in your demon form that long either, it gives you a short term boost of Chakra but you can't keep it up." said Sasuke as Naruto's demon tails disappeared however the red eyes remained. "Well when all else fails..." With that both Naruto and Sasuke bit their thumbs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled both of them. As a giant purple snake appeared and a giant red nine tailed fox appeared.

Sakura like Naruto had been forced back into her normal red eyed form threw kunais at Hinata who also had to go back to her normal self. Sakura's summons had the body of the blue snake in her mouth but the snake had wrapped its tail around the fox's neck as it tried to bite her. However the two of them stopped and looked at the head summons.

"Well well looks like we are back in the same spot Kyuubi." Hissed the giant purple snake Manda

"I will just have to rip your throat out you snake." growled Kyuubi as his nine tails trashed destroying every building that was still standing before he lunged at the snake.

**Back on the Hill**

"My God" said Ino as she placed her hand to her mouth looking at the battlefield below and the Kyuubi fighting a giant snake, while another white fox fought a blue snake.

"They can do that?" asked Kiba as he started to shake a little. Even their Jounin senseis shook a little at the terrible power coming from below only Shikamaru and Temari stood calm.

"They can," said Shikamaru "and it will get worse if Sasuke and Hinata have their way."

"How can it be worse?" asked Ino

"Every day and every minute is like this, you hear the screams, the crying and the smell of death. You see your friends leave for battle and none return. You go into battle only to see everyone fall around you. Then there are the fires." Said Shikamaru

"The never ending fires, that burn all day and night. The fire turns the day into a never ending night. A never ending night of pain and death that take so many lives." finished Temari as she picked up right where her husband stopped.

"That sounds horrible." said Ino

"That is what war is." said Shikamaru

**Back on the Battlefield **

"_This is going bad, I was a fool to engage Naruto in this style of fight, and he loves it when no one is at risk." _Thought Sasuke_ "He hates seeing innocent people hurt so if I fall back and regroup and attack again when there are is a large group on people, I will hold the cards."_

"Hinata we are falling back." said Sasuke as Hinata jumped next to him as her summon got killed and they were now facing two very blood thirsty foxes. "We will regroup and hit them later."

"As you order Sasuke-kun" said Hinata as she started to run through hand signs. Suddenly a blinding flash of light caused even the Kyuubi to close his eyes. When the light died Sasuke, Hinata and Manda were gone. Soon afterward the both fox summons disappeared back to the summon world.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" asked Naruto as he ran over to his wife.

"I was about to ask you the same question." said Sakura as she hugged her husband

"All I know is that I am going to feel very sore in the morning." said Naruto as he took in his mate's sent.

"You and me both." said Sakura as she buried her head into Naruto's chest as the others appeared.

**Tomorrow I start work so I don't know when I can update again so here is the Battle between the Uchihas and the Namikazes. I hoped you liked it. Thank you for the reviews. At the moment this story is three reviews away from 200. Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Journey into the Mind

**Chapter 19: Journey into the Mind**

It had taken a day to get back to the village and right away Naruto and Sakura went straight to bed. All over the village people where talking.

"I haven't seen the demon child in three weeks." Said a female villager

"And your sad about that?" said a male

"No, maybe he's dead." said the female with a smile.

"We can only hope."

**In the Council Room**

"People are starting to ask questions." said Inoichi

"Yes, my clan members are wondering where Hinata is." said Hiashi

"Same with my clan, the few members that we have are wondering where Sakura is." said Minao "I think we should consider telling the villagers about the time travellers."

"I agree." said Chouza "We would be able to send more ninjas out to find the sound bases."

"I disagree, it would cause mass panic when people find out that the village would have been destroyed." said Shika

"We have to tell; too many people are starting to ask too many questions. I would rather it come out in a controlled way." said Minao

"It is going to get out soon anyway." Said a new voice as Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Son, I see you got back from your mission to check out the Sound base. Did you find anything useful?" asked Shika

"No, father we never made it to the base. We had a run in with Sasuke and Hinata." said Shikamaru as the council members eyes widen.

"Where are the Namikazes?" asked Hiashi concern in his voice

"They are both resting at home after a very hard battle that resolved nothing. However during the battle they had to summon the Kyuubi." Said Shikamaru

"That demon's chakra could be felt for miles any ninja traveling in that area could sense it." said Danzo "So people know that the Kyuubi is back."

"Not yet but soon, also Sasuke killed everyone in the port village and took the money ships." said Shikamaru

"So they are going to ask why their money never got there and that will lead to an investigation by their government." said Minao

"Yes also another two time travellers have appeared." Said Shikamaru as Hiashi started to rub his temples

"How many of these travellers are there?" asked Hiashi

"These should be the last two." Said Shikamaru "You see when we opened the portal to the past for us four, Sasuke and Hinata found away to attach to their energy. So how many people we sent back is the same number that they could."

"So who are these finial two time travels, the Generals of the Sound army or some other super strong force?" asked Inoichi

"We don't know about one of the travels but the other is a genin that they kidnapped from our time during an invasion." said Shikamaru

"Why would they want a genin?" asked Chouza

"Because she is the youngest genin ever to come from this village, she is four." Said Shikamaru

"Wait even Itachi Uchiha didn't become a genin till he was seven and Hatake Kakashi wasn't a Genin until he was five." said Danzo "Who could possibly beat their record."

"How about my daughter." said Tsunade as she walked in followed by a blonde hair little girl the council members looked back and forth between the Hokage and the little girl.

"My God" said a council member

"So she is the daughter of the Hokage I don't see how she could be a genin she looks like a normal little girl." Said Danzo as Tsunade looked at the girl.

"Show them Aemi." Said Tsunade as the Aemi walked toward the wall and hit it with her fist soon a huge crater the size of a large cart appeared.

"I see, so she has your chakra strength." said Danzo

"She also knows my stealth Justus." said Jiraiya as he appeared behind the council.

"She is the daughter of two of the three Sannin." said Shikamaru "That is why she is so talented and that is why Sasuke brought her to this time he wanted to use her in the next generation of Sound ninjas."

"I see does she know anything about where Sasuke Uchiha is at?" asked Danzo

"She doesn't remember." said Tsunade "that is why we want Inoichi to do one of his clan memory recovery Justus on her; she may know where he is at."

"I will gladly help out." Said Inoichi "However first we need to decide what we are going to do about the villagers and clan members who are starting to ask questions."

"Why not tell them." said Temari as she walked in.

"So you finished the letter to the sand village already?" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah I did. As to telling people, start up and work your way down. Start with the clan council members and high ranking Jounin. Then give them time to process the information and then let them tell the regular Jounin. Then the chuunin before the villagers that way the ninjas will have already processed the information before the villagers. Therefore if there is any trouble raised by the villagers the ninjas will be ready." Said Temari as the council members nodded their heads.

"That is indeed a well thought out plan." said Shika "I say we vote on that issue."

"You forget that we need the Namikaze to vote." Said Chouza

"I am sure that Naruto wouldn't mind." said Shikamaru "He would be more upset if you dragged him out of bed right now."

"Still we need him to be here for a vote to happen." said Danzo "Bring him right away."

"Fine, I will go get him." said Jiraiya as he disappeared a few minutes later a very groggy Naruto appeared in a golden flash. He was dress in only a pair of shorts and a thin shirt.

"What did you want me for?" yawned Naruto

"Naruto Namikaze show some respect to this council!" shouted Danzo

"Well you guys did say to come right away. So let's just vote this tell the higher ups and Jounin about us and the future thing." said Naruto "I vote yes." Naruto waited as everyone voted yes before leaving to rejoin Sakura in bed.

"So Lady Hokage do you wish for me to do the memory walk with your daughter here or somewhere else?" asked Inoichi

"I want to do it at the hospital just to be safe." said Tsunade

"Ok, I suggest that Shikamaru and Temari are there as well to make sense of what I find inside the girls mind." said Inoichi

"I agree lets meet in sealing room 3 in a hour." said Tsunade

"As you wish Lady Hokage." said Inoichi "I shall go home and collect some things I will need."

Mean while elsewhere in the village.

"Ok class we are dismissed for lunch and then you have kunai training so I will see you all tomorrow." said Iruka as the class of future ninjas groaned. As everyone started leave a young boy with a scarf around his neck.

"Iruka sensei can you help me with something?" said the boy

"What is it Konohamaru?"

"Well none of us have Naruto in over three weeks." said Konohamaru "Do you know where he is?"

"I am afraid not, he is more than likely out on a mission but I will check up on him." said Iruka before Konohamaru walked out to his lunch. A few minutes later Iruka was at Naruto's apartment. "What do you mean he moved everything out?"

"Well a couple of weeks ago a man came he had a key, he took everything and said that Naruto wasn't coming back." Said the landlord

"Did he tell you where Naruto went?" asked Iruka

"No he didn't and even if he did the only reason I put up with that demon being in this building was because I could charge him five times the normal rate because I was the only one who would take him." said the landlord "He may have been a demon but money is money."

"I don't have time to deal with you I need to find him." said Iruka before he disappeared. He checked all the Ramon stands but found no Naruto. Soon he ran into Kakashi who was sitting in a tree reading his book.

"Well hello Iruka how can I help you?" asked Kakashi not looking up from his book.

"Kakashi where is Naruto no one has seen him." said Iruka as Kakashi closed his book

"Iruka trust me I want to tell you but I can't but trust me he is safe." Said Kakashi

"Still I will like to know where he is." Said Iruka as Kakashi looked at Iruka

"I will have to ask the Hokage and only if she wants you to know. So I will get back to you." said Kakashi before he started to walk toward the Hokage's office.

**Konoha Hospital**

In the hospital sealing room Tsunade, Jiraiya, Aemi, Inoichi, Shikamaru and Temari stood as Inoichi explained the memory walk to the little girl.

"Don't worry. I will be with you all the way and at any point you get scared just tell me and we will stop." said Inoichi

"Let's do this." Said Aemi as Inoichi nodded his head.

"Ok, focus on the last memory that you remember." said Inoichi as he went through hand sign, placed his hands on either side of Aemi's face and began pumping chakra into the girls mind. Inoichi closed his eyes and when they opened again he saw fires and smoke and dozens of dead ninjas. Aemi stood beside him and the memory version of her stood staring at Tsunade with a sword in her gut and Jiraiya was up against a wall missing a leg. Soon a tall woman with Hyuuga eyes and a sound headband around her neck appeared in front of the memory version of Aemi who like the real on was shaking in fear.

"That is the Snake lady." Said the real Aemi

"So this is Hinata Uchiha." Said Inoichi before the memory kept going.

"Well well look like we got you Aemi." said Hinata as she ripped the leaf headband off the little girl. "Welcome to the sound." With that the memory went black and the two people stood in the darkness.

"Ok, I want to focus my chakra to see if we can unlock any memory." said Inoichi as a burry image appeared of a man sitting behind a desk.

"So the dupe is going into the past." said the man behind the desk.

"Yes Sasuke-kun that fool Guy had a big mouth." Said Hinata

"I see, so you believe that we can piggy back on their chakra as they travel through time." Said Sasuke

"Yes but we can only send four people back." Said Hinata

"Ok, you and I will go for sure we will bring the two most promising genin we caught back with us." said Sasuke "I want the Hokage's daughter, by the time those two old Sannin have a chance to get together their village will be burning also bring Nikta."

"I will get them both ready however Nikta will be hard because of her special chakra she has stops you from getting control over her mind." said Hinata

"That is why I want to bring her into the past if we can unlock that chakra and find away to implant it in a more controllable people." said Sasuke "Now go prepare."

Inoichi broke the jutsu to look at the other people in the room. "I put as much chakra as I dear to use on a young mind. It could hurt her if I try to pump more chakra into mind. However we did uncover one memory. Does the name Nikta mean anything?"

"Nikta they brought Nikta back with them?" said a stunned Shikamaru

"Who is Nikta?" asked Tsunade

"She is a four year old kid from our time and she has a very special bloodline limit." said Temari "Now she isn't a ninja yet but if the sound finds a way to reproduce that white chakra into the regular ninjas they won't need the demons to be unstoppable."

"Wait white chakra, didn't Sakumo Hatake have white chakra as well?" asked Jiraiya

"You're talking about the White Fang, Kakashi's father." said Inoichi

"Yeah, but his white chakra was a genetic mistake, he didn't pass it on to Kakashi." said Jiraiya "So how could there be another person with white chakra?"

"It skipped a generation that is how." said Temari as the others looked at the two older time travellers.

"Wait are you telling us that Nikta is Kakashi's daughter?" asked Tsunade

"Kakashi's and Shizune's daughter, yes." said Shikamaru "And we have to find her.

**Well now you know the last of the time travelers is. You see a while ago I did a pole on what kids you would like to see and you voted for those two. Of course during the time I said it would be a flashback but this works. Now I hope you liked this chapter and please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The News is Out**

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office to find Shizune filing some paperwork. "Shizune do you know where Lady Hokage is?" asked Kakashi as Shizune looked up.

"She's having Inoichi do a Memory Walk jutsu on her daughter from the future." said Shizune as Kakashi looked at her.

"Daughter from the future, With all the strange things that have happen these few past weeks why am I not surprised." Said Kakashi

"Well I have another surprise for you too." Said Tsunade as she stormed into the room, behind her was Temari and Shikamaru.

"Lady Hokage I didn't except you back so soon I thought that you would have wanted to spend time with Aemi." Said Shizune

"Don't worry I will be gone as soon as I talk to the two of you." said Tsunade

"Lady Hokage, I need to ask you a question." Said Kakashi

"Make it fast, because I really need to talk to the two of you." said Tsunade

"Well Iruka asked me about Naruto, I didn't tell him anything but I know he will not stop until he knows." said Kakashi

"I will have Shikamaru tell Naruto to pay him a visit but right now I need the two of you to sit down and listen to what I have to tell you."

"What is it lady Hokage?" asked Shizune as she sat down.

"We found out about the last of the time travellers." Said Tsunade

"That's good why does this involve us…my god don't tell me we are in the same positions my lady." said Shizune as she figured out what was going on.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Kakashi turns out that Sasuke and Hinata took a bunch of genin and promising children during their takeover of the village. Now they could only bring back two. One was the daughter of Jiraiya and I, the other we found out is Shizune's and yours." said Tsunade as Kakashi's one visible eye widened and Shizune looked at the ground.

"Our….daughter." said Shizune

"Yes, her name is Nikta and we have to find her as soon as possible because she is in great danger." said Temari

"Something is bugging me." said Kakashi "Beside the fact that I now have a daughter. Why would Sasuke pick her to bring back, I mean I don't have any Kekkei Genkai and I don't think you do either Shizune."

"I don't" said Shizune

"True Kakashi, but your dad does and she has it." Said Temari as Kakashi eye widened

"She has the white chakra?" asked Kakashi

"Yes and I hate to say this but Sasuke is doing experiments on her to try to find out how to reproduce it." said Temari as Shizune broke into tears

"I don't know what is stranger, finding out that I have a daughter or the fact that my daughter is being experimented on." Said Shizune as she looked down and her eyes started to water. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure that we will find her." said Kakashi

Meanwhile Naruto was awoken again from his slumber by a knock at the front door. "This better be good Shikamaru?" Naruto said while yawning

"Well Iruka is asking about you, Tsunade said you can tell him." said Shikamaru "Also we found out who else Sasuke and Hinata brought back."

"Who else did they bring back?" Sakura questioned as she appeared next to her husband

"Nikta." said Shikamaru as the two Namikazes eyes widened.

"Alright now you have our attention." said Naruto

"We have to get her back before Sasuke figures out how to replicate her chakra." said Sakura.

"Ok here is what we do, tomorrow we head back to Sea Country, he was there for a reason besides wanting to get one of our friends." said Naruto

"Agreed I will tell Temari, now I believe you should pay Iruka a visit." said Shikamaru.

A few minutes later Naruto was out the door looking for Iruka.

"_It has been an hour and still no word from Kakashi."_ thought Iruka as he sat in his classroom grading some papers.

"Still grading papers." said a new voice as Iruka looked around only to see a blonde hair man standing in a black jacket with orange flames around the bottom.

"Who are you?" asked Iruka as he looked at the man.

"Well it is kind of hard to explain but I am Naruto." said the man as he looked in Iruka in his eyes.

"How can you be Naruto, he is a 12 year old boy. You have to be in your twenties." said Iruka

"I am Naruto from nine years in the future where the village is destroyed and my team was sent back to stop it from happening." said Naruto as he sat down in front of his wide eyed teacher.

"Future, you're from the future." said Iruka as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, I am from the future; however our war has come back with us. When my four man team traveled back our enemy was able to find a way to come back with us." Said Naruto

"I see this is hard to believe." said Iruka

"Well this is going to be harder to believe but of the eight time travels five of them came from our class."

"Wait I thought you only had a four man squad?" said Iruka

"He does." Said a new voice as Iruka looked toward the door again to see a pink haired woman.

"Sakura Haruno?" asked Iruka

"I used to be, I am married now." said Sakura

"Ah, so you and Sasuke got together." said Iruka as Sakura's eyes narrowed

"Never, I want to see that snake died." said Sakura as Iruka looked stunned at the blood lust in the woman's eyes.

"Iruka, Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of the Sound, he was the one who took over our village slaughtering almost everyone and those who he didn't kill hate a fate worst then death." said Naruto as Iruka looked stunned.

"Yeah, I am married to my little fox here." said Sakura as she walked up and sat next to Naruto

"Wait you two are married?" asked Iruka as they nodded their heads

"Yeah, and before you ask of course I know about the Kyuubi." Said Sakura

"I see." said Iruka "I just thought that you would go with Hinata, Naruto."

"Hinata is second in command of Sound." said Naruto as Iruka eyes wide. "Didn't see that coming did you?"

"No, I didn't Hinata was the most gentle calm student I ever had. How did she become the second in command of Sound." said Iruka

"She went crazy after I proposed to Sakura-chan, which drove her into insanity and throw in her crazy, blood thirsty, snake of a husband Sasuke Uchiha." Said Naruto

"Sasuke and Hinata, wow now I don't think anything else can surprised me." Said Iruka

"Well how about this, I am really the son of the Fourth Hokage." said Naruto as Iruka's eyes became like dinner plates.

"You're a Namikaze?" asked Iruka

"Yes, also I made a deal with the Kyuubi, he is now my clan summon beast and he gave us a very powerful bloodline limit." said Naruto as both he and Sakura closed their eyes and when they opened they were both blood shot red with animal slits.

**Across the village in the Haruno house**

"I can't believe that you went to their house and made peace with the demon." Said Rin

"Rin-chan, I made peace with our daughter and her husband. I even said I don't like that Naruto is her husband but he is and we have to accept that." Said Minao as Rin looked at the floor.

"I can't accept that, she has to be under his control there is no way she would end up with him. She loves the last Uchiha." said Rin

"Rin, I am not suppose to tell you this but another group of time travels have appeared." said Minao "One of them is the Sasuke Uchiha and already he has retaken control of the Sound. That is the person you want our daughter to be with, a man who wants to see us all dead."

"Still, there are a lot better people she could have married." Said Rin

"To us maybe but it is really her choose isn't it not ours and in her eyes apparently Naruto Namikaze is the best in her eyes." said Minao as his wife just looked at him.

"I still don't like it." Said Rin

"Well what would it take it for you to accept them?" asked Minao

"I don't know if there is anything." Said Rin

**Back at the Hokage's office**

"I thought Naruto said that Sasuke killed me a few weeks after the wedding?" asked Kakashi

"Yes he did and the day of your funeral was the day that Shizune found out she was pregnant." said Temari

"I see." said Kakashi

"Now I know that this is very hard to grasp but know this we will do everything in our power to get her back here. Once here we will figure out the next step." Said Temari

"Yeah, we are leaving tomorrow for Sea country." Shikamaru said as he appeared "Naruto thinks that Sasuke was there for something other than taking some of our friends."

"What do you think Shikamaru?" asked Shizune "You are after all a genius, right."

"It is the most likely place to begin, but truth is we have no idea where he is, most of the bases he used he knows that we know where they are at, so he more than likely moved them." said Shikamaru "Also she would be held in the main base, where Sasuke and Hinata stay, so it would be extremely hard to get her out but we will do it."

"Thanks." Said Shizune

**Akatsuki Base: Unknown Location**

"Welcome back to the world of the living Kabuto" said Pain as he stood over the Sound ninja who was lying on a bed. "Now tell me about Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well since he took my arm, I don't see why not." said Kabuto as he looked at his stump of an arm. "He gathered all of the former leaders of Sound and in one move took them all prisoner. Then he slowly killed them one by one in front of everyone. Each one had a worst fate then the other before him. Soon I was all that was left; he ripped off my arm and broke my legs before sending me to find you with that message. He is….a monster to monsters."

**Sound Base: Unknown Location**

"Now listen and listen well you weakling." Said Sasuke as a Jounin cowered in front of him and Hinata. "My wife and I are leaving for something that you need not know about."

"I will protect this base with mine and my men's lives my lord and lady." said the Sound Jounin

"You better or you will wish you had been killed." said Hinata with a grin that made the Sound Jounin blood turn to ice. Suddenly Sasuke raised his hand and that turned Hinata's blood to ice. "I am sorry my lord if I over stepped my bonds."

"You did woman but it is a minor." said Sasuke before turning back to the Jounin. "Either way the threat still stands, if you fail us you will wish that you were dead. Now leave us."

"Yes my lord." said the Jounin as he left.

"I am sorry for over stepping my limits dear husband." said Hinata as Sasuke stood up from his throne.

"You should be." said Sasuke as he turned his perfected Sharingan on his wife. Who screamed and held her head for a second as her mind started to fill with images that would make anyone scream before Sasuke's eyes turned back to normal. "Let that be a lesson, now let's get going. We have people to kill."

"Yes we do." said Hinata as she stood back up and straitened her hair before following her husband.

**I am sorry that I have not updated sooner but I have to deal with work and other things. Well I hope you liked this chapter thanks and please read and review. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hero

**Chapter 21: Hero **

"Well, look what we have here." said Kisame as he and Itachi looked over a remote part of sea country. To the untrained eye it looked like a normal small trading post but to the elite ninjas they saw a hidden base.

"We have ourselves a Sound base." said Itachi as a small boat left the trading post. "My brother is on that boat."

"How can you know that?" asked Kisame.

"I just do." said Itachi as he glared at Kisame

"Ok, then if you say so. So should we go down there and have some fun." said Kisame with a sharp toothy grin on his face.

"We are at war so yes, you can have your fun but look for information we can use." said Itachi as the two of them walked toward the Sound base.

**Back in the Village**

"I heard that Naruto and his team left yesterday." Said Chouji as he looked at his teammates all gathered together for a training session but at the moment they were just sitting down by the small stream taking a break.

"Yeah, they were in a real rush." said Kiba

"Well it's not like we are any real help to them." said Ino as she kicked a small stone into the stream.

"Ino we are only genin, it is expected for us to freeze up in the face of that power." said Kiba

"Yeah, Ino what is important is that we don't do it later." said Chouji

"I agree." said Shino "We need to focus on getting stronger to help them if this battle goes on for a while."

"I'm just so weak, I have read about how strong I am in their time line but I see no way that I can be that strong." said Ino

"How do you about your future self?" asked Kiba

"Well Sakura gave me my future self's journal so I have been reading that." said Ino as the others looked at her.

"You mean you had information about all of us and didn't tell us." said Kiba as Ino looked at the grass.

"I don't have information about everyone, only about you and me, Kiba." said Ino as she snapped her head and stared right into Kiba's brown eyes.

"Chouji lets leave them alone." said Shino as Chouji looked at him.

"Just go!" yelled Ino as Chouji stood up and left with Shino as soon as the two of them left Kiba spoke up.

"When were you going to tell me that you had information about what we are like in the future?"

"I wasn't okay." said Ino

"Why not you said it yourself if anything happens between us it happens when it happens." said Kiba

"I know I said that but just reading that journal and all the things that we did, all those sweat romantic little things your future self did. Damn you Sakura why did you give me that journal." said Ino "She planned this out."

"I know you said Sakura gave you that journal but how is it her fault?" asked Kiba

"She said in the note that I was happiest when I was with you and now that I have read that journal I can see why. She planned for me start to fall for you." said Ino as tears started to form in her eyes as Kiba's eyes widened. Slowly Kiba sat down next to Ino and placed an arm around her.

"Ino I have a question for you, are upset that you are falling for me?" asked Kiba

"No, it's just I am so confused right now. When I saw Sasuke, he made my skin craw and I always dreamed about him but now they are about you." said Ino.

"To tell the truth, I am just as confused as you." Said Kiba "I have always had a crush on Hinata but I stayed silent because I wanted her to be happy and she wanted Naruto. Now she is our enemy and is out to kill us. That laugh of Hinata made me sick. Now I don't know what to think, the only thing I know is that the Hinata I knew is gone and isn't coming back. However the image of our future selves looking so happy, so at peace I would love to see that happen."

"So would I" Ino said "But at the moment Kiba-kun I think we should try to figure out our emotions before anything else."

"I agree but truth be told I do like it when you call me Kiba-kun, Ino-chan." said Kiba before kissing her forehead, causing Ino to close her eyes just enjoying his touch.

"That is just so sweet." said Kurenai as she sat on a tree branch looking at the young Genins.

"Yeah, it is." said Asuma "Still I am worried that they are only together because of the fact they were together in the future."

"I don't really think that it matters, only that they are happy." said Kurenai

"I know but still they are playing with fire." said Asuma

"Isn't all relationships like that." said Kurenai as she looked at Asuma

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Asuma

"When am I not." said Kurenai

"You miss her don't you?" said Asuma as Kurenai lowered her head.

"Yeah, I pretty much raised her after her father gave up on her." said Kurenai "However I agree with Kiba, Hinata is gone. She is dead and in her place a monster was born."

"I wish I knew what to say." said Asuma as he wrapped his arms around Kurenai

"You're doing it." Said Kurenai as she leaned into Asuma

**Back in the Sea Country**

Kisame smiled as another Sound ninja fell down blood dripping off his sword. He and Itachi walked down the corridor in the underground base hidden by a small trading town. "Hey, Itachi do you want to have some fun, I mean I have been killing every one of these weaklings."

"No, Kisame you may have your fun." said Itachi as Kisame kicked down a door. Together they walked into the darkened room filled with bottles and medical equipment.

"Well looks like nothing is in this room." said Kisame as Itachi raised his hand. "What is it?"

"There is someone in this room." said Itachi as he walked over to the wall and flipped on the lights. To show a table with a little girl maybe four or five years old stepped down to the table. She was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants, her eyes where puffy like she had been crying for quite awhile. She had silver hair.

"Are you here to do your experiments on me again." cried the girl

"No, we are going to kill you." said Kisame as he raised his sword high into the air. Suddenly it came crashing down.

"Stop." said Itachi as Kisame's sword stopped inches away from the girl's teary eye face.

"What is it Itachi?" asked Kisame

"What is your name little girl?" asked Itachi

"Nikta…Nikta Hatake." said the girl

"Hatake how you related to Kakashi Hatake?" asked Itachi

"He is my daddy but snake man killed him before I was born." said Nikta with saddens in her voice and eyes "Then he took me away from my home, to find a way to make the white chakra I have."

"So you have your grandfather's white chakra." said Itachi before looking to Kisame "You may kill anyone else in this building but you shall not harm this girl."

"But Itachi." said Kisame as he looked stunned at his pattern.

"No buts" said Itachi as his eyes went Mangekyo shutting Kisame up. "Go kill the rest, I am getting her out of here and taking her back to the leaf village. Join me when you're done here."

"Fine then." said Kisame as he went back to killing people.

"So you're taking me home?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, I am." said Itachi as he cut her free as he felt Kisame's chakra going deeper into the base before showing a side of himself that he had not shown in years. "You belong with your parents."

"But my daddy is dead." said Nikta

"No, he isn't. You are from the future, so your father is alive." said Itachi as Nikta smiled before wrapping her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up. Itachi looked at her for a second before taking off his Akatsuki cloak and wrapping it around the girl. Itachi was wearing a fish net shirt with a black short sleeve shirt under it, his old ANBU tattoo visible on his arm. Over his shirt he had the regular ANBU armor on including the arm braces, with black ninja pants on, his sword clearly visible on his back.

"Thanks mister." said Nikta as Itachi deactivate his Sharingan and looked at the little girl with his normal eyes and smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry about it, now let's get you home." said Itachi as he stood up and held out his hand which the girl took. Itachi placed an illusion over the area so that the little girl wouldn't have to see the dead bodies that littered the hallways.

**Hours Later In Lighting Country**

"Well this is a waste of time." said Hidan as he and Kakuzu walked around Lighting Country looking for Sound bases.

"We are under orders to find and if possible destroy them." said Kakuzu as they entered a bar and sat down. "We will rest here for tonight and look more in the morning."

"Agreed." said Hidan as ordered a drink.

Across town in the dark port a small ship pulled into dock. Two people walked off the boat onto the docks. "My lord." said a man as bowed toward one of them.

"Speak." Said Sasuke

"They are here my lord two members of the Akatsuki just checked into a local inn." said the man.

"Good, if you keep this up I will not kill you." said Sasuke

"Thank you may lord." said the man

"Now go, leave the rest to us and go back to running my spy network in this land." said Sasuke as the man left.

"Looks like we are going to have some fun tonight, dear husband." said Hinata as the two of them pulled up their cloaks as the evening mist rolled into the port as they headed toward the inn.

**Well I hope you had a good 4****th**** of July and still have all your fingers. I hope you liked this chapter and the hidden side of Itachi. I thank you all for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Return of Nikta**

"Itachi, why are we bringing this little brat back that weak village." said Kisame as he looked at Itachi who was wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

"Because it will put us on the leafs good side and the longer they think we are on their side the less we get harassed by their ninjas while we carry out our plans." said Itachi as he carried the sleeping girl through the dark forest as he and his partner jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"I see but still it would have been so easy to kill her and cover up any sign of the base." said Kisame

"Kisame be quiet." said Itachi as Kisame shut up.

**A few miles away**

"_This is horrible."_ thought Naruto as he sat by the small fire as the others slept _"We are chasing down our missing people. While I want our people back it is slowing down our search for the sound bases." _Suddenly a small red fox appeared.

"My lord, two strong ninja's are coming fast." said the fox

"Good, report back to your lookout point." said Naruto as the fox bowed before leaving and Naruto went to wake the others. _"Thank God for look out foxes."_

"Stop" said Itachi as Kisame stopped. "You can come out now Namikazes."

"So, Itachi what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto as he appeared in front of the two Akatsuki members.

"We are returning one of your villagers we found in a sound base we destroyed." said Itachi as Naruto looked down in Itachi's arm to see a silver haired girl.

"Nikta!" yelled Naruto as the little girl opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Mr. Namikaze?" asked Nikta as Itachi let the girl down, who ran into Naruto's open arms.

"I am so happy to see you Nikta." Said Sakura as she appeared next to her husband

"Mrs. Namikaze, this man saved me." said Nikta as she pointed at Itachi. Naruto and Sakura looked at the Uchiha wide eyed.

"Don't look so surprise Namikazes, we are allied against my brother and Kakashi Hatake is one of the few people from your village that I respect." said Itachi as Shikamaru and Temari appeared. "Well until we meet again."

"Wait, did you find anything useful in the base?" asked Shikamaru

"No, we search all of sea country with no sign of any other base beside the one we found. We also have a team searching lightening country." said Itachi as he turned to leave. "Send the Hokage my regards." With that the two of them disappeared into the dark night.

"Mr. Namikaze is it true what he told me, is my daddy alive?" asked Nikta

"Yes, they are both alive and so is Aemi." said Naruto as Nikta cringed. "What is it?"

"Aemi was helping the snake lady do all those bad things to me." said Nikta "She was so mean to me and didn't even respond to me when I asked her to help me."

"Nikta, Aemi was under the mind control of the snake man. She had no idea what she was doing. She doesn't even remember doing those things." said Sakura as she took the little girl. "I know that they did horrible things to you but it will never happen again."

"Can we go home?" asked Nikta as she buried her head into Sakura's shoulder.

"Of course." said Naruto "Let's go home."

**Back in the Leaf Village**

Tsunade stood in the doorway looking at Aemi as she slept hugging the old stuff bunny that Tsunade herself had used when she was a child. A few days after Aemi had moved in Tsunade had found the scroll where she had sealed all her childhood things before she left the village. It had taken a while to move past the image of her little brother and the other memories that those items she sealed away, all to find the bunny. However seeing the smile on the Aemi face when she gave the old bunny to her made it worth it.

"She looks so peaceful." said Jiraiya as he appeared behind her.

"Yeah, she does." said Tsunade without turning around to see him.

"She looks like you." said Jiraiya

"Yeah, she does but if she becomes a pervert like her father when she is older I will kill you." said Tsunade as she turned around and poked him in his chest.

"I swear I will not do anything, she is my daughter just as much as yours." said Jiraiya as he raised his hands up in defence.

"You better." said Tsunade as she walked away with her figure moving across Jiraiya's chest, causing Jiraiya to blush before he closed the door on his daughter's room. As the sun started to rise up over the village the four older time travellers carrying the little time traveller into the village.

**Unknown Location**

"Itachi, do you care to explain why you let that little girl live?" asked Pain

"No, I don't have to explain myself to you; I just didn't feel like killing her. I mean Konan said she will not kill a mother with an unborn baby, because a baby's life is the most pure and innocent type of life." said Itachi

"Well that is because she is a woman." said Deidara with a small laugh but shut up when he saw Pain, Itachi and Konan where glaring at him.

"So where is Hidan and Kakuzu?" asked Kisame

"We lost them, Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha killed them in lightening country." said Pain

"Great it is only the five of us now." said Deidara before looking at his ring "Well at least they didn't get any demon rings."

"No it does matters in a month time, we have lost four of our nine members." said Pain "Itachi you better have gotten something out of that main base."

"Of course I did." said Itachi as he pulled out a scroll. "and before you asked I didn't share this with the leaf. It contains the location of all their bases."

"Good work Itachi, now how many bases do they have?" asked Konan

"They have three main bases and a dozen smaller bases. We destroyed one of their main bases. I suggest you guys take care of the base in Earth county, I will wait for my brother in Mist." said Itachi as he turned to leave

"Wait, your brother killed you and took your ring that he used to destroy the rest of us." said Konan

"You want to kill him don't you Itachi?" asked Pain

"Yes, I do." said Itachi before disappearing.

**Back in the Village**

"Physical she is fine." said Sakura as she finished the examination of Nitka. "Emotional she is very delicate."

"When can I see her?" asked Shizune as she sat outside the hospital room with Kakashi and Tsunade.

"I gave her some things to help her sleep, but you can stay with her. Lady Tsunade tomorrow after the council meeting we plan to head to sand to see if we can find any bases in that area." said Sakura who couldn't get out of the way too fast as Shizune blew past her and a few steps behind her was Kakashi.

Shizune held her breath as she looked at the sleeping girl, her hair style matched hers however it was silver instead of black. As Shizune walked closer to the sleeping girl, her hand shot to her month as the she saw the child's face for the first time. She looked just like her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi

"I am not sure. I mean just look at her, she's perfect." said Shizune

"Yeah, she is."

**Sea Country**

"I can't believe this." yelled Sasuke as he slammed his fist onto the table on the boat he and a small force of Sound ANBU where on.

"I am sorry my lord but the base is gone and all the ninjas are dead." said the ANBU

"Get out of my sight." said Sasuke as the ANBU left the room.

"It is indeed a major setback husband." Said Hinata

"This isn't a setback it is unacceptable!" said Sasuke "Nikta is likely dead and with it any real hope of finding a way to reproduce the white chakra."

"I know that dear husband." Said Hinata as Sasuke jumped out of his seat and grabbed Hinata tightly around the neck before slamming her against the wall.

"You know, please woman do you really think I tell you all my plans. No you are a piece on my chess board. A piece that if I should choose I can remove from play." said Sasuke as he glared into Hinata's eyes.

"I am however an important piece on the board." said Hinata back trying to calm Sasuke's rage.

"True woman, you are a very import piece on the board. You and your clans ability to keep your Byakugan on nonstop is the key to stopping the next generation of Uchiha's from going blind when they are using the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Sasuke as he let go of Hinata and gently moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"I am only doing as a woman should. I am loyal and a servant to my husband." said Hinata as she bowed her head to her husband and lord.

"That is another reason I keep you around." said Sasuke as he lifted Hinata's head up. "Go tell the boat captain to head to our mist base and then join me in our quarters." Hinata's smirked before going off to tell the captain to head to the mist base.

**Late at Night **

"Did you bring it." said Itachi as he stood in a dark wooded area outside of the Leaf village.

"Yes, I did." said Danzo as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Itachi.

"I swore that I would never touch this again." Said Itachi as he bit his thumb and ran it across the scroll. A sword appeared where the scroll used to be.

"Like you asked that is the sword you used to kill your clan before they could destroy the village." Said Danzo "Now what do you have for me?"

"How about this? A map showing all of the Sound bases." Itachi said as he pulled out a scroll. "I have marked off the bases that we are going to destroy. So send out some scouts the bases and a few on wild chases just to make it look good."

"Good work Itachi, you are going to save this village and keep it strong." said Danzo

"I don't care what you think, you war hawk. My goal is simple to bring peace and you stand in my way." said Itachi as Danzo eyes widened as a clone of him appeared and took the scroll out of Itachi's hand.

"What are you doing Itachi?" asked Danzo as fear filled his old eyes as Itachi's Sharingan glowed.

"I am removing a threat to peace." said Itachi as he pulled out the sword.

"As a ninja of the leaf I order you to stop!" yelled Danzo as he pulled out a kunai of his own.

"You foolish old man do you think that you can beat me." said Itachi before driving the sword into Danzo's gut. Slowly Itachi leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I hope you have a great time in whatever hell hole the devil decides to place you in." With that said Itachi's sword ripped through the right side of Danzo's gut letting the internal organs free. Danzo feel to his knees as he tried in vain to put his intestines back into his body. With one fast motion Itachi kicked the old war hawk down onto the ground. Before leaving him to die alone just like all the ninjas he had sent out on missions.

**Well I hope you like this chapter and how Danzo died. Now I hope you will read and review this chapter. Thanks for everything.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Truth is Told

**Chapter 23: The Truth is Told**

"So we are here to go over our plan to tell the clan council." said Danzo as he stood in the council room.

"Well my clan council was stunned to say the least but after I explained it to them they accepted." said Hiashi

"Same story with my clan as well." said Inoichi

"Yeah, same with mine." said Minao "However my clan is upset about Sakura being married to you Naruto."

"Mr. Haruno, that isn't news to me. They hated me in the future I don't except people to change their minds over night." said Naruto "I hate to hurry this up but me and my team are heading to wind country to see if we can find any bases."

"Yes, Namikaze we will hurry this up." said Danzo as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Something is up; Danzo would never hurry up a meeting. Even as the village was being attacked he called a meeting to vote for the mission to kill Sasuke and Hinata." _Thought Naruto

"Alright I think we can move on to which Jounin we will tell first." said Danzo "Namikaze you may leave to carry out your mission."

"_Ok, now something is really up." _thought Naruto as he stood up to leave.

"Until we meet again, Namikaze." said Danzo, with that Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto as he turned around to see Danzo standing up.

"I said until we meet again, Namikaze." said Danzo with a grin as he looked Naruto in the eyes before his eyes turned Sharingan red.

"Everyone get back." Yelled Naruto as his eyes turned red and he saw who was standing there. "That isn't Danzo it is Itachi!"

"What?" Chouza asked as he looked up to see Danzo replaced by Itachi.

"I was wondering when you would figure out it was me, Namikaze." said Itachi as the council members jumped back their weapons out. "Don't worry; I do not want to hurt anyone."

"Then what are you going here?" asked Shika "and what happened to Danzo?"

"Well as the Namikaze knows I am not really here." Said Itachi

"He's a clone but still very deadly." said Naruto "Now what about Danzo?"

"He is in the woods where we meet last night, dead by my hands." said Itachi

"Why would he be out in the woods with you?" said Hiashi

"Well we where trading information of course. Tell me Namikaze what you know of the Uchiha massacre." Said Itachi

"All I need to know, you killed your entire clan to test your own power." said Naruto

"Namikaze, I'm afraid that you only know half the truth." said Itachi as he pulled out a scroll and tossed it at Naruto's feet. "That is the map of the location of all the sound bases."

"Why are you giving us this?" asked Naruto

"I'm giving it to you because I never betrayed this village. I was carrying out a mission from Danzo and the 3rd Hokage himself, when I killed my clan members "said Itachi "and at this moment my real self is waiting for my little brother in Mist."

**Hospital**

"Looks like she is waking up." said Sakura as Nikta eyes started to open.

"Mrs. Namikaze?" asked Nikta as Shizune and Kakashi heard their daughter speak for the first time it caused both of their hearts to skip a beat.

"Don't worry Nikta your safe." Said Sakura as Nikta looked around the hospital room.

"Mom?" said Nikta as she sat up and looked at Shizune who just nodded her head before she moved her head to see Kakashi "Da-Dad?"

"Yes." said Kakashi

"How, your dead?" asked Nikta slightly worried to see Kakashi.

"Remember Nikta the snake man brought you to the past before your daddy died." said Sakura. Shizune just couldn't take it anymore walked up to her daughter, sat down next to her and hugged her. Nikta buried her head into her mother's chest and just started to cry.

"It's okay Nikta sweetie, you're safe. I am here." said Shizune as Kakashi stood there watching. Suddenly he felt a soft elbow in his back. He turned to see Sakura standing there.

"What are you waiting for Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura "She never knew her father for her entire life. So be with her now." Kakashi looked at his student.

"This is what worries me, Sakura. I don't know how to be a father." whispered Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei no one knows how to be a father, you just have to do the best you can and now your daughter needs you." said Sakura as Kakashi closed his eyes before walking over and sat down on the opposed side of Nikta. Slowly he warped his arms around both Nikta and Shizune. Sakura smiled as she walked out of the hospital room, closing the door behind her.

**Council Room**

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Inoichi

"Simply put, I found out that my clan was planning a coup against this village." Said Itachi "The Third gave me a mission, to make sure that the peace is kept I needed to kill my entire clan before they could harm the village. So I did, I killed them all, my uncle, my aunt even my father and mother. However I couldn't bring myself to kill my little brother."

"Let's say we believe this story of yours, why would you leave your brother alive? You killed your own parents so why not your brother?" asked Naruto

"Simply put, he is my little brother no matter what happens I will always protect him." said Itachi "However he is now a threat to peace and he must be killed."

**Land of Water**

"What are you doing here?" asked Itachi as he turned around to see Kisame standing there.

"Well you let me have more fun and Pain wanted you to have back up." said Kisame with a grin as he stood behind Itachi as they stood overlooking the port that lead into a sound base as boat came into sight of the land.

"Well make yourself useful." said Itachi as Kisame grinned. "But do it silently."

"Fine, Itachi." Kisame said before disappearing.

**Leaf Village**

"I have a hard time believing that one of our own clans would want to take over the village." said Hiashi

"Well you'll find all the proof your need in Danzo's and the 3rd Hokage's personal files." said Itachi

"So you're going to face your brother?" asked Shika

"Yes." Said Itachi

"You're going to lose; he killed you before he will do it again. You are only helping him." said Naruto as Itachi grinned

"Do not fear Namikaze, one of the reasons I let my brother live was to kill me. So I wouldn't have to live with the fact that I killed my parents. He was to avenge my parents by letting him kill me. However now I will kill him to keep the peace." Said Itachi "Now I must dispel this clone I will need all my chakra to kill my little brother." With that Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok, send ninjas to destroy the other bases, Sakura-chan and I are heading to Mist we can't let Sasuke get his hands on Itachi's ring." Said Naruto but before could leave, Minao walked up to him.

"Don't worry, we will tell the Hokage. Now go get my daughter and save us all." Said Minao as Naruto nodded his head before disappearing in a yellow flash and reappeared back at his home.

"Hey Naruto-kun how was the meeting?" asked Sakura

"Sakura, grab your things we have to hurry Itachi is going to fight Sasuke in Mist." Said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"I will grab our things, you tell Shikamaru and Temari. Meet me at the gate." Said Sakura as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared at the Nara compound to find Shikamaru and Temari playing chest.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Temari

"We found out that Itachi is going to fight Sasuke in Mist, we also have a map that should have all the sound bases. I want you two to go with our ANBU and destroy those bases." Said Naruto as the two Naras nodded their heads as Naruto disappeared to join his wife at the main gate.

**Land of Water**

"It is about time." Said Sasuke as the boat came to a stop at the dock and he and Hinata stepped off. They turned toward the base only to see two people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on it. "Well well hello Itachi."

"Hello little brother." said Itachi as he looked at his little brother.

"Don't you little brother me." snapped Sasuke back "I have gone far above you; I am the most power Uchiha that ever existed."

"There it is the same arrogance that brought the downfall of our family. The arrogance that we are above everyone else." said Itachi as he looked at the ground.

"Because we are." said Sasuke

"No, we are not. Everyone is equal and death is the great equalizer." said Itachi "You are pure evil."

"I am evil." said Sasuke with a smirk "This coming from the person who murdered his entire clan for power."

"Well it appears little brother that you don't know the truth." said Itachi

"I don't care about your truth. I will see you dead." Said Sasuke

"I see." Said Itachi before he ran through some hand signs and a giant explosion rocked the area behind them as the base went up in a huge ball of fire. "Now let us begin."

**Back outside Konoha**

"Summoning Jutsu." yelled Naruto as a giant ball of appeared and a giant white fox.

"My Lord and Lady." said the fox a she bowed to Naruto and Sakura.

"Katara, we need to get to Mist as fast as possible." said Naruto as he and Sakura jumped on top of the fox head.

"It shall be done." said Katara as she started to sprint.

**Land of Water**

"Lets" said Sasuke as he pulled out his sword followed by Itachi.

"Little brother I am sorry." said Itachi "If I had killed you when I killed the others you wouldn't have had to have live alone."

"Shut up," Sasuke yelled "Hinata kill Kisame I want my brother."

"So I get some fun after all." said Kisame with a grin as pulled out Samehada.

**Well I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I ask that you keep on reviewing and reading because next chapter is Itachi VS Sasuke. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Brother V.S. Brother**

As the black smoke rose into the blue sky over the destroyed Sound base Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha glared at Itachi and Kisame. "Hinata you take Kisame I want my brother." said Sasuke

"Kisame I agree with my brother, you and Hinata fight inland." said Itachi as Kisame and Hinata disappeared, leaving Itachi with Sasuke and his Sound ANBU.

"Sir what are your orders?" asked a Sound ANBU

"You stay out of our way. Go see if anything worth saving from my base." Ordered Sasuke

"Yes sir." said the ANBU as they disappeared.

"Well that leaves you and me." said Sasuke with a grin.

"I suggest that we change that little brother." said Itachi "You want to avenge our parent's death correct?"

"Yes." said Sasuke

"Well why not have our parents see it happen." said Itachi

"I am not going to do that Itachi, it would waste my chakra to bring them back." said Sasuke

"You're lying little brother. You just can't face the fact that even though you are all grown up you are still just a scared little boy who wants to impress his father." said Itachi as Sasuke winced.

"Shut up about Father!" yelled Sasuke

"So it finally comes out the real reason why you want to kill me is that I was always our father's, boy and you want to be his boy." Said Itachi

"Shut up I killed you in my time and I will kill you now." Yelled Sasuke

"You killed me because I wanted you to kill me, that's why I let you live that night." said Itachi "You see little brother I killed our clan before they could launch a coup against the Leaf village."

"Like I would believe you." said Sasuke

"It's the truth brother and you will be able to ask mother and father when you meet them today. Now shall we begin." said Itachi as he started to run though hand signs and water shot out of the water by the docks and formed five giant water dragons that came flying toward Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his hand up and five snakes shot out hitting the dragons canalling each other out.

"Water...Itachi please. If you are going to use an element at least use the element our clan is known for." said Sasuke as he ran through hand signs "Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu!"

Itachi jumped out of the way of the giant fireball "Is this all you got little brother, a move that you learned when you where at school."

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke as he pulled out his sword and Itachi pulled out his sword and removed his Akatsuki cloak showing that he was dressed in the same type of clothing he was wearing the night he killed his family.

"Little brother, I am so sorry." said Itachi "I should have had the guts to kill you when I killed mother and father. That way you wouldn't have had to live alone your entire life."

"You shouldn't have killed them to begin with." Sasuke shouted.

"They were a threat to peace Sasuke. If they had been given a chance to launch their attack on the village we would have been weaker and that would lead to war and more deaths. I took their lives to save hundreds of others."

"That is no excuse you killed your own parents for strangers that you never meet and for that I will kill you." yelled Sasuke as Black tattoos ran across his body "and this is what I am going to use" with that Sasuke's eyes turned black and Itachi's went Mangekyo and they looked at each other in the eyes.

**Hinata and Kisame**

"I don't see what makes you so powerful I should have you in your grave in under five minutes." said Kisame

"You are a fool. The only reason why I didn't kill you the last time we fought was because I wasted too much chakra cancelling out Itachi's Sharingan." said Hinata "It will be you in a grave by nightfall."

"Take this." yelled Kisame as he swung his sword toward Hinata. Hinata dodges the swing knowing if she tried to deflect it with chakra the sword would eat the chakra.

"You stand no chance against me." said Hinata as she attacked in the traditional Hyuuga style, the Gentle Fist.

**Back with Sasuke and Itachi**

"You can't win; with this Sharingan I control everything." Said Sasuke as suddenly a ball of fire surrounded them and formed a dome above their heads. "What?"

"Foolish little brother, your eyes can't do everything for you." said Itachi as his eyes glowed an even deeper shade of red

"Shut up this is the most powerful Sharingan ever!" yelled Sasuke

"Even the most powerful weapon is worthless if you don't know how to use it." said Itachi "I may have the weaker version but I have mastered it. Now I will show something I picked up during my travels."

Suddenly Itachi jumped back as a small hole in the fire wall and as soon as he was through the door closed and the fire wall closed around Sasuke and began to compress. Itachi looked at the dome from outside knowing that wouldn't be enough to kill his brother and he was right.

Sasuke burst through the flames only he was in his curse seal level 2. "I may not have mastered the perfect Sharingan but I won't need it to kill you." said Sasuke with his normal red Mangekyo Sharingan.

"So this is the real you Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he looked at his younger brother "I wonder what mother and father would say if they saw us now. Which of their sons became the real monster?"

"When will you shut up about mother and father?" asked Sasuke

"I won't because they and our clan name is the source of all your pain. If they hadn't been blinded by the foolish notation that we are above everyone else then they wouldn't have tried to take over the village." said Itachi as he pointed his sword at his brother.

"Well then if you will not shut up I'll make you." yelled Sasuke as he ran through hand signs and formed a chidori that ran through his sword. Itachi ran through hand signs as well only when he finished about two dozen ravens appeared and flew around Itachi.

"If you are so sure of that brother, then come and get me now." said Itachi

**Hinata and Kisame**

Kisame jumped back as the woman kept up her assault on the former mist ninja. _"Damn this woman is good." _thought Kisame

"What's the matter Kisame you afraid of little old me?" asked Hinata as she grinned

"Take this!" yelled Kisame as he swung his sword at Hinata who duck under the sword.

"You have left yourself wide open!" yelled Hinata as she got round behind him hitting the base of his spine making his legs go numb. With that Hinata stood up over Kisame "Well…well it seems that I have won."

"It seems that you are correct woman." Said Kisame with a grin

"Why are you grinning?"

"Because if I am going to hell I am taking as many people as I can with me!" yelled Kisame as he channelled every bit of chakra including the demon chakra into Samehada. Hinata eyes widened as every ounce of chakra left Kisame's body and the moment Kisame's heart stopped the control over the chakra stopped and it was sent shooting out with terrible force.

**Back with Itachi and Sasuke**

Sasuke was about to charge when a huge exposition rocked the island and the two Uchiha brothers felt both chakra signatures disappear. "Well little brother it seems that your wife is dead along with Kisame." said Itachi

"Not that it matters, true she was an important piece but I can always find another." said Sasuke as Itachi glared at him with even more hate in his eyes.

"Brother you are truly a lost cause, not feeling a thing when you find out that your wife is dead." said Itachi as the ravens around him shot toward Sasuke as the they got closer they turned into kunai with expositive tags on them. They explode all around Sasuke however as the smoke cleared Sasuke came baring his chidori across his sword. Suddenly Itachi dropped his sword and grabbed Sasuke's arms, stopping his attack.

"Are you ready to die Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he tried to finish his attack.

"Yes I am but I am taking you with me." Said Itachi as a ghost like being with a sword in his hand appeared behind Itachi.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke as Itachi smiled.

"It is the death god, little brother. I'm using the same sealing jutsu the Fourth used to seal the Kyuubi and I am using it on you." said Itachi

"But the fourth died sealing that demon?"

"Yes, he did and that is what I am counting on, little brother I can't live with what I've done and you need to avenge our parents but I can't let you live." said Itachi as Sasuke felt his soul start to leave his body.

"You will kill us both you fool the Uchiha clan will die with us!" yelled Sasuke

"Yes I know but you are a threat to peace and once you and the Akatsuki are gone, there will be peace" said Itachi as more of his brother's soul came out. Suddenly the sound of clapping filled the air.

"Well done Itachi." said Pain appeared clapping from behind a rock.

"What are you doing here?" asked Itachi

"I am just watching the death of a spy."

"So you knew this entire time?" asked Itachi as Pain grinned.

"Of course I knew the moment I let you in and I didn't even give you the real demon ring."

"Good, because then you never realized that I knew that you knew." Said Itachi with a grin as Pain looked at him. "That is why I destroyed the real demon ring after you gave me the fake one."

"You….destroyed the eight tailed ring but if you did that the demon would be free." asked Pain

"I sent the demon back to its own world using my Mangekyo now, leave us." said Itachi "Now little brother what else would you like to say before we die?"

"The fact that I hate you!" yelled Sasuke as Itachi smiled.

"I know that brother but I must tell you that I love you little brother." said Itachi as Sasuke's soul came out and the Death's god sword came out. Sasuke's eyes widened as the sword came crashing down. Both Uchiha's fell to their knees, Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he fell face first into the dirt. Itachi fell back against a rock, soon Pain stood over Itachi body.

"Well it seems that you got your wish Itachi, you have killed your brother while letting him have revenge." said Pain

"I…know…" said Itachi weakly as blood came out of his mouth.

"Well...it looks like even the death god is having trouble taking you." said Pain as Konan appeared beside him.

"Pain, Kisame is dead and so is the demon in his ring but I found Hinata Uchiha half dead and her ring containing the three tail and she can lead us to were the two tailed ring is." said Konan as Pain took the ring off Sasuke

"Kill her, I found the two tailed ring in their boat and Itachi destroyed the 8 tailed." Said Pain

"I can't." said Konan

"You can't kill a person who is already most of the way there?" asked Pain as he glared at Konan

"No, I just can't kill the babies she is carrying." said Konan

"Let her live, take her back with us. If she lived through a blast like that she can take Kisame's place in our organization." said Pain as Konan disappeared. Slowly Pain knelt down and looked Itachi in his eyes as life itself faded from them. "Well it seems Itachi that you failed to finish the Uchiha clan this day. Know this I will control the world and force peace."

"I may have failed in that respect but I know that the Naruto Namikaze will finish my mission to destroy the Akatsuki." Said Itachi

"He will never know I was here, he will find Sasuke and your body. He will find the creator and assume that Hinata was killed." said Pain

"That is what you think." said Itachi as a raven took flight from behind him. Pain looked on as the raven disappeared "That was a massager raven it will hunt down Naruto and repeat everything you just said."

"No matter, he can't stop me." Said Pain

"Yes he can. Until we meet in hell Pain." said Itachi as his eyes closed for the final time.

**Well I hope you liked how Sasuke was defeated and how Itachi gave his life for peace. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Quote the Raven**

Sakura and Naruto used their chakra to hold on as Sakura moved across the water using her own fox chakra to stop her from sinking. "I hope we get there in time." said Naruto

"Naruto-kun whatever it is it is." said Sakura as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. Naruto put his hand on hers.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he turned and looked into his wife's eyes. Before Sakura could speak up a black raven flew down and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Greeting Namikaze, I bring a message from my late master Itachi Uchiha." said the raven

"What Itachi's dead?" asked Naruto worried that now Sasuke was unstoppable.

"He and his brother are dead." said the raven both Sakura and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"So both Uchihas are dead, what about Hinata?" asked Sakura

"Pain took her alive and is planning to have her replace Kisame." said the raven

"So another Akatsuki member's dead, well at least the Uchiha clan's gone." said Naruto

"No, Hinata's with child the Uchiha clan will live on if you let it, my master's last wish of you Naruto Namikaze's to kill Pain, destroy the Akatsuki and the Uchiha clan." Said the raven before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Leaf Village**

"So Danzou's dead?" asked Tsunade making sure she heard correctly that the old war hawk was dead.

"Yes, and we want to send ninja's to destroy the Sound bases on the map." said Minao Haruno

"You don't have to ask me again." said Tsunade "Send a half the ANBU force to closes base and keep the rest here to protect the village. Send scouts to the rest."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." said Hiashi as he left to send the ninjas out.

"Well looks like the Sound's going to finally fall." said Shikamaru as he and Temari appeared.

"We can only hope." said Tsunade

**Back with Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto and Sakura jumped down onto the ground near a huge creator. "Well it seems that that raven wasn't kidding something went down here." said Sakura as the cold wind whipped her hair.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he walked toward two bodies. He stood over the bodies of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. "What do you think we should do with them Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know, on some level we should leave them for the bugs but somehow that doesn't seem right. Sasuke was our enemy in the end but he was our friend in the beginning." said Sakura as she looked at the demon like creature laying on the ground yet somehow she could still see the 12 year old boy that was their teammate.

"Still we can't bury him with honour." said Naruto as he also looked down at the dead Uchiha and saw his friend and rival. "Let's just burry him here."

"That would be best." said Sakura "However we should bring Itachi's body back with us. He died to save the village the least we can do's bury him there."

"That sounds good." said Naruto as he ran through and signs. When he finished a shot of air flew out hitting the ground making a deep hole for Sasuke's body. Naruto then picked up Sasuke's body and placed it into the hole. Once that was finished Sakura ran through some hand signs and the ground around became covering the body.

"Well that's over." said Sakura as Naruto sealed Itachi's body into a scroll for easier transportation.

"No, we still need to finish the job that Itachi started." said Naruto as the two of them jumped onto Sakura's forehead before heading back to the Leaf village.

**Unknown Location**

"Welcome back Hinata Uchiha." said Pain as he looked at the woman lying in the hospital bed.

"Where's my husband?" asked Hinata not knowing who she was talking too.

"Itachi killed him." said Pain as Hinata head hung low.

"A wife, without a husband's useless." said Hinata as she repeated what the woman in her clan was taught to be.

"What does the Hyuuga clan say about mothers?" asked Konan

"Mothers must keep their children safe and raise them as their husbands see fit." said Hinata a little confused as what they were talking about.

"Hinata Uchiha you carry two babies inside of you." said Konan as Hinata smiled.

"Who are you two?" asked Hinata

"We are Konan and Pain." said Konan "We want to offer you a spot in our organization."

"What do you say?" said Pain

"Yes, but only if we can destroy the Leaf village." said Hinata

"That we can do but at the moment rest." said Konan as Hinata fell back asleep. "Are you really going to destroy the Leaf village?"

"Yes." Said Pain

"So you are going to kill the son of the man who saved your father?" Said Konan

"I can destroy the village and keep him and his wife alive at the same time." said Pain with a grin.

"He will try to stop you." said Konan

"He wouldn't be his father's son if he didn't."

**Leaf village following day**

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari sat in Tsunade's office. "So Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame are dead?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." Said Naruto

"And Hinata's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I see." Said Tsunade as she leaned back in her chair "And you want to hunt her down, kill her before they kids are born."

"I don't like it but we can't have another Sasuke Uchiha running around." Said Naruto

"Naruto….I can't let you kill her." Said Tsunade as the time travels looked at her. "Those kids are innocent and the council wants to bring the Uchiha clan back. So I want you to bring them back alive. Once the kids are born Hinata will be executed and the kids will be raised by Hinata's parents."

"So the council wants to risk the village in order to bring back the Uchiha clan." said Sakura with hate in her voice.

"No sweetie, only if you can bring Hinata Uchiha back without risking your life to do it. But if you can't kill her." said Minao Haruno as he appeared in the doorway.

"We are fine with that." said Temari even though Shikamaru knew his wife wasn't fine letting her brothers killer live a second longer.

"Ok then." Said Minao before looking up at the Hokage "Lady Hokage everyone's gathered and waiting for you."

"Ok, I will be up soon." said Tsunade as Minao left.

"Lady Hokage what's going on?" asked Shikamaru

"Well today's the day, I plan on telling the villagers about you guys." Said Tsunade as she stood up before putting on the Hokage robes over her shoulders and placed the hat on her head. "You four will stand behind me with the council members."

"This is going to be fun." said Naruto as they followed Tsunade out the door.

**Outside **

The villagers where gathered together in front of the Hokage tower.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Konohamaru?" asked Moegi as she looked at her friend.

"I don't know." said Konohamaru

"Well it has to be important to gather everyone here." said Udon as he looked up at the Hokage.

"Thank you all for coming I am here to tell you all that Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, is dead and soon the Sound village will be gone." said Tsunade as everyone started clapping and cheering "However it isn't over a new threat has appeared. The threat is a group of S rank missing-nins out to control the power of the nine demon lords."

"Let them take the demon!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"We can't allow them to capture the Kyuubi or they'll use its power to kill us all." yelled Tsunade back.

"What's she talking about the Kyuubi's dead, right?" asked Moegi as she looked at Konohamaru

"Now I want to tell you all the truth about what happened on October 10th that night 13 years ago. The truth's that the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't killed he was sealed inside a new born boy, Naruto Uzumaki." said Tsunade as the younger generation eyes widened.

"What! Boss has a demon inside of him?" yelled Konohamaru

"Now what's not generally known's that the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze didn't take some kid at random. He used his own flesh and blood. The ninja most of us know as Naruto Uzumaki is really Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage." It was now the older generation time to be stunned. Most had a hard time believing that the demon child could be the son of the Fourth. "Now I will tell you how we destroyed the Sound. Some of you may have noticed the four other ninjas standing behind me with the council members." Everyone in the crowed looked as their eyes traveled over the four ninjas. One was tall blonde hair woman standing next to a black haired man. Next to him was a pink haired woman and what surprised the older people. Standing there was a mirror image of the Fourth Hokage the only real differences was the color of this clothing and the marks on his cheeks.

"Hey Konohamaru that man looks like Naruto." said Udon

"No he's way too old." said Konohamaru

"Some of you might think that these people look familiar. Now what do these four ninjas have to do with our victory over the Sound. Now this is going to sound very strange but these four ninjas used a jutsu to return to the past in order to stop the Sound from destroying our village nine years from now. I would like to introduce. This is Temari Nara formally of the Sand but now of the Leaf and her husband Shikamaru Nara. Next's the girl you may know as Sakura Haruno but in their timeline she's my student and took the title of Sannin from me, her name Sakura Namikaze." Everyone eyes widened as the relieved who the next person was. "Lastly is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Fox Sannin."

Everyone looked stunned at the four ninjas from the future.

"That's the Boss?" asked a stunned Konohamaru

"Now I know that this is hard to believe but it's all true, I will know let Naruto Namikaze tell you all about what happened in his time." said Tsunade as she stepped aside for Naruto. Everyone watched as Naruto stood in front of them.

"Well hello everyone, I am sorry but I don't have much practiced talking to large groups of people. So I am going to be frank with you all, in my timeline almost every single one of you was killed or enslaved to the leader of the Sound Sasuke Uchiha." said Naruto as he looked down "When I look out over this village I do not see the peaceful building and happy people filling the streets. I see the unending fire and the dead bodies filling the streets."

"Demon you are the son of the Fourth why couldn't you stop the Sound?" yelled a villager as Naruto looked down.

"I tried." Said Naruto

"Tried…tried, is that all you have to say?"

"Even the Kyuubi power has its limits. The 9 tailed fox can't fight the other eight demons and win. However it was his power that got us to the past." Said Naruto

"Doesn't matter!" yelled another villager "You are still a demon and I will always hate you."

"Me too"

"Same here"

"I am not asking you to like me, all I am asking of you is to help me save both yours and my home." said Naruto as he turned to leave. As Naruto slowly walked away his ear twitched as he heard a whistling in the air. Naruto spun around and grabbed the flying kunai in mid air. "Are some of you so blind that you will try to kill someone who's trying to save you? My father would be saddened at how far the village that he gave his life for has fallen." With that Naruto dropped the kunai onto the ground and both he and Sakura disappeared in a flash of light.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fact that now the whole village knows about Naruto. I thank you all for the reviews however I don't know when the next update will be because I need to prepare for collage. Thank you all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Naruto's worries**

Naruto slammed his fist into the tree making it fall to the forest floor. Sakura just stood in a far back tree watching her husband work off his anger at the blindness of some of the villagers. _"He always does come here to work off his anger; the trees don't judge him or hate him. They take the punishment without complaint."_ Thought Sakura as Naruto formed a rasengan and slammed it into a giant rock turning it into dust. Slowly Naruto stood up. _"Looks like he is finished." _Sakura jumped down to her husband.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked down.

"Not really Sakura-Chan." said Naruto

"Don't that the villagers bug you, some will always hate the Kyuubi and they see you as the Kyuubi." said Sakura as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It isn't their hatred of me that Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as Sakura looked a little stunned.

"Then what is it Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"It's if the villagers hate me and when we have kids will they hate them because of me?" said Naruto as Sakura understood.

"_He is so sweet, he is more worried about his family and protecting our future kids then himself. He doesn't want our kids to be hated like he was when he was a kid." _Though Sakura as she turned Naruto around to face her. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Naruto-kun. You don't have to worry about that." said Sakura "You know that it took them time in our time. So give them a chance I mean that is a lot of information to take in at once."

"Still I am worried." said Naruto

"Don't be, you will be a great father when we have kids." said Sakura as she leaned in and took her husband's lips.

"I love you Sakura-Chan."

"I know and I love you to my little fox." said Sakura into Naruto's ear.

"So my vixen wants to play?" asked Naruto into Sakura ear as he and Sakura rubbed ear other cheeks.

"You know it. Now let's head home." said Sakura as they disappeared in a flash of light back to their bed room.

**Unknown Location**

"So tell me how did my husband die?" asked Hinata lied in a hospital bed in an Akatsuki base.

"Itachi used a sealing jutsu that took both his and your husband's soul." Said Konan

"I know that my husband would be mad that I have joined the same group as the man who killed him but at the moment I need a safe place to protect what is left of my husband." Said Hinata

"Itachi wasn't truly with us. He was a spy for the leaf village." said Konan as Hinata eyes widened before hate flashed across her face.

"The leaf village, I will distroy them if that is the last thing I do!" yelled Hinata

"And you will get your chance." said Pain as he appeared in the room. "However now I believe that you will need this." With that Pain tossed an Akatsuki cloak, hat and ring at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." said Hinata as she took the ring.

"That ring has the four tailed demon in it." said Pain as he handed a new ring to Konan "This ring has the three tailed. Also Hinata you will be partnered up with Deidara with the two tailed demon."

"Good, when can we distroy the leaf?" asked Hinata

"Do not be such a rush, Uchiha, if you fail to plan you planed to fail." said Pain as he left the room.

"Now rest." said Konan as she followed her leader out the door into the hallway. "So Pain what are you planning?"

Pain just look at her for a moment "If you where anyone else I would kill you for asking that."

"But it is me and I know you." said Konan as a rare smile cross Pain's face.

"Yes, you do Konan. We have done almost everything together. We went to school together, our first missions and our first kills." said Pain. Seeing that they where alone Konan decide to have a little fun.

"I see that you didn't add what we did together that night in that hotel in wave all those years ago." said Konan as Pain look at the floor.

"You and I both know that was a mistake." said Pain

"I am not so sure about that." said Konan before Pain let out a sigh.

"Me neither but now we have to focus on making an ever lasting peace." Said Pain as he turned away from her and walked away.

**Next Day in the Leaf Village.**

"So far lady Hokage we have destroyed two sound bases with nine left to go." said her ANBU Captain.

"Good I want the half that stayed in the village to go out and take down another two bases." said Tsunade as he nodded and walked out the door.

"Lady Tsunade Iruka is waiting." Said Shizune

"Shizune how is Nikta doing?" asked Tsunade

"She still doesn't sleep peacefully because of the nightmares but she is getting better." Said Shizune

"Don't worry I know that you are helping her as best you can." Said Tsunade

"Truth be told Kakashi is helping her more then me. She loves learning things and she already knows everything about me." said Shizune with a sigh of defeat "But her father is different."

"Well, she never meets him and from her point of view her father is back from the dead." said Tsunade

"I guess but I still want to help her." said Shizune

"Shizune listen to me you are by letting her meet her father for the first time." said Tsunade "by the way how are you and Kakashi doing?"

"He has been a great help. I am having him sleep on the couch in my apparement. That way he can be there when Nikta needs him. But it does lead to some strange instances." Said Shizune as she fought down a blush as remembered the time on morning she walked into bathroom only to find a wet Kakashi, with only his mask on and a towel around his waste.

"Yah, it feels strange to be called mom." said Tsunade "Now let's give our daughters a good future. Bring Iruka in. I think it is time for our children to start having a normal life."

**Unknown Location**

"What do you mean I have to listen to a woman?" asked Deidara

"You heard me. Hinata Uchiha is the leader of the squad." ordered Pain

"But she is a woman." said Deidara

"Yes, an evil blood thirsty pregnant woman who will kill anyone who crosses her bad side." said Pain as Deidara eyes widened "She would kill you at the drop of a pin and remember she killed Kisame and he could have crushed you like an insect."

"I will follow her lead. Now what are your orders." said Deidara

"Hinata needs a few more days of rest so I want you to go investigate the sand village. Hinata says the sand will become the leaf allies. I want you to find out about the village's weakness." said Pain

"As you wish." said Deidara as he disappeared.

**In the Hokage's office**

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari stood in front of Tsunade's desk. "I am sending you on a mission, I want you to be at the talks in the Sand village over our alliance." said Tsunade

"That is fine by me, we can look for the Akatsuki in that wind country." said Naruto

"Ok, but I am not sending you guy's alone." said Tsunade "The council rule require two council members there at the talks."

"So who else is coming." asked Sakura as the door opened to show her parents standing in the doorway.

"_This is great a mission with my parents."_ Thought Sakura

"Hello sweaty." said Haruno as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Daddy." said Sakura before glaring at her mother "Mother"

"Sakura Haruno doesn't speak to me like that." said Rin

"Mom, first my name is Sakura Namikaze, second I am not a 12 year old girl anymore." snapped Sakura

"Sakura-Chan calm down." Said Naruto

"That goes for you as well Rin-Chan I have made my peace with them and we need to complete this mission." said Minao as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Fine, I will keep my temper down for this mission, but no sex, kissing or hugging between you and the demon." said Rin to Sakura in an instant Sakura's eyes turned red and two red chakra tails danced behind her. Before even Naruto could stop her Sakura had her mother pined against the wall her hand around her neck. The demon chakra burning Rin's skin.

"How dare you insult my mate, the man I love above even my own life. I should snap your neck." growled Sakura however suddenly Naruto the same state as Sakura only with three tails grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her off her mother.

"Sakura-Chan want do you think your doing?" asked Naruto as he stepped in between his mate and Mrs. Haruno. He looked into Sakura's red eyes.

"I am defending you." answered Sakura

"and I am defending you against your selves. I know you couldn't live with your self if you hurt her." said Naruto

"She is a bitch." said Sakura as she pointed at her mother.

"Yes, but still doesn't change fact that she is your mother. She can hate me all she wants, I can take it." said Naruto

"But Naruto-kun you have already had such a hard life, I don't want you to take another insult." said Sakura

"Sakura-Chan, I can take her insults but I know if you did this you would be in pain and seeing you in pain, that is something I can't take, so please Sakura-Chan don't do this." said Naruto as both he and Sakura turned back to normal.

"Naruto-kun, I am only trying to defend you like what you did for me all those times." said Sakura as she looked at the floor.

"Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as he pulled her close and lead her toward the door where her mother sat on the ground the burn mark clearly visible. Sakura looked down at her mom.

"Mom, don't insult Naruto-kun in front of me again or I will not stop." said Sakura as she looked at her stunned mother.

"Ok, all six of you meet at the gates in a hour." said Tsunade pretending that nothing happened. As soon the four time travels where out the door Rin spoke up.

"Lady Hokage aren't you going to arrest Naruto for trying to kill me!" yelled Rin

"That isn't what I saw Rin, I saw that Naruto stopped your own daughter from killing you because you where stupid to piss of her off." said Tsunade

**With Temari and Shikamaru**

"Sakura is even scarier then you when your pissed." Said Shikamaru as he and Temari walked down the street.

"I am just worried that someday when she and Naruto have kids she will lose her temper and hurt one of them." Said Temari

"That will not happen." said Shikamaru

"How are you so sure about that?" asked Temari

"Because of the fact that the Kyuubi is a fox." said Shikamaru, when he saw the confused look on his wife's face. "Both female and male foxes will die before they let anyone hurt their mate. They will kill anything for their kits."

"And since the bloodline limit comes from a fox you think that mind set pasted on as well." said Temari

"Yes, I do." Said Shikamaru as the two of them walked to the gate to find the other four members already there.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and please keep reading and reviewing. Also I have a poll up to see what type of story you my readers want me to write after this and two other stories I am working on. Thanks Wilkins75**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 the Road to Sand**

"_This is weird."_ thought Naruto as he and Sakura walked in front while Sakura's parents walked right behind them, with Shikamaru and Temari behind them.

"_If mom says anything about Naruto-kun again…I don't know what I will do."_ Thought Sakura as the six of them kept on walking. The whole day passed and no one had spoken a word finial Temari brook the silence.

"I think we should stop at the next clearing and make camp."

"Ok." said Naruto as they walked until they found a camp site and everyone split up to do a different job. Soon they where all gathered around the fire eating.

"This is really good, Sakura." said Minao "This is just like your mother's cooking."

"Actually Naruto-kun cooked it." said Sakura as the two Harunos looked at Naruto.

"Well growing up alone, you learn a few things." said Naruto

"But this is my mother's recipes?" said Rin as she looked at the food.

"Yah, Sakura-Chan gave it to me." said Naruto as he eat some more.

"Well you got the spice all wrong." said Rin as she placed the food down.

"Taste the same as yours. So just eat." said Minao as Rin glared at him before picking the food back up and started eating.

"Well I am heading to bed." yawned Naruto "Don't worry, our alert foxes are out."

"We will take first watch." said Minao as he looked toward his wife.

"We take the second." Said Temari

"Well looks like we have the finial watch." Said Sakura as she and Naruto stood up and headed for their tent. Soon Temari and Shikamaru went to their tent after a few minutes had passed the sound of light snoring came from Naruto and Sakura's tent.

"Sounds like Naruto snores. Let another sign that Sakura doesn't belong with him. " said Rin as Minao rolled his eyes.

"Rin, what does the fact that he snores makes a different." said Minao as he looked at his wife.

"Our daughter needs the perfect man."

"She doesn't need us to find her a man; she already has the one she wants." said Minao "besides I snore."

"Well…um."

"Just admit it you are running out of reasons to hate Naruto." said Minao as Rin just glared at him. "You know Sakura looks just like you when we got married."

"You are not changing the subject that easy. You want me to accept that our daughter is married to a demon." Said Rin

"Yes, but I wouldn't call Naruto a demon, you know what Sakura will do to you." said Minao

"She is under his control." Said Rin as Minao shook his head.

"Rin-Chan, Naruto stopped Sakura from killing you. He saved your life." said Minao as he looked at the tent where his daughter and her husband slept. Just then a gust of wind moved the opening so that he could see. "If you need to see proof of how much they love each other take a look at them now."

"Fine." said Rin as she got up and walked toward the tent. Slowly she looked inside to see her little girl resting her head on Naruto's chest just below his head. One of her hands where resting on Naruto's far shoulder pulling him to her. Rin couldn't see her daughter's other hand. However Naruto's arm she could see. One of his hands disappeared under the sheet but she could follow the arm under the covers was wrapped around her daughter's hip. The other was placed on his own chest. His head was down so that his cheek was being brushed by Sakura's pink hair.

"Now do you see, Rin-Chan. They are in love with each other and neither you nor I or anything else will drive it apart." said Minao as he looked at his wife. "So I see it that we can handle it one of three ways. First we could choose number one we can hate Naruto and cause our only daughter to hate us as well. Second we can just say nothing and not talk to Naruto. That will take us out of our daughter's life because she will not talk to us. Finally we can take number 3, we can tell Sakura it her choice and accept that Naruto is her husband and become a part of our daughter and any grandkids they may have. So Rin what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know? I want to be part of our angle life but Naruto." said Rin as she looked at the sleeping Namikazes

"You can't have both ways and I want to be part of our daughter's life more then I don't want Naruto around." said Minao "Besides in the short time I have been around him, I believe that he isn't bad and I am sure that he would die to save our daughter."

Minao watched the internal struggle going on in his wife's eyes. One was her hatred of the demon Kyuubi which Naruto stands for in her mind. The other the love she had for her only daughter.

"Fine I will accept him, but I will not like it." said Rin as she walked over and sat down with her husband.

**Next Day In Wind Country**

"This is pointless." said Deidara to himself as he studied the outer wall of the sand village. "We can punch right through those defenses in seconds."

"That is what you think." said a new voice as Deidara turned around to see a grinning blonde haired man.

"Naruto Namikaze." said Deidara as he turned around to face the Namikaze. Suddenly he fell to the ground standing over him was Sakura Namikaze.

"All to easy." said Sakura as Naruto bent down and through the Akatsuki member over his shoulder. Minao and Rin Haruno appeared next to them.

"Looks like you are going to have to use some of your training Rin-Chan." Said Minao as his wife grinned like she always does when she gets to use some of her integration techniques she learned under her sensei Ibiki Morino.

**In the Sand Village.**

"It is time to wake up, Deidara." said a voice in the darkness as Deidara open his eyes to see that he was tied to a chair in a dark room with a single light over his head. "Glade to see that you are awake." As a pink haired woman stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" asked Deidara

"I am your worst nightmare." said the pink haired woman before she kicked the chair onto the wet floor.

"I will not talk." said Deidara

"You will…you will." said Rin as she smiled.

**Outside the cell **

"Now you understand why I was always afraid of your mother." Said Naruto

"She isn't that bad." Said Sakura

"Sakura dear, you have no idea what she can do. She was Ibiki Morino top student until she stopped when she was pregnant with you." said Minao as Rin made shadow clones and held the chair upside down, so that all the blood rushed to Deidara's head.

"Naruto Namikaze, Minao Haruno the council is ready to see you." said a sand jonnin

**Back in the Leaf village.**

Ino lay on the grassy hill just looking up at the sky just thinking._"This always worked for Shikamaru why isn't it working for me." _

"Hay Ino what are you up too?" asked Chouji as he walked up to his friend.

"Umm…just thinking." said Ino as she tried to avoided Chouji's eyes. _"I can't tell him I am thinking about Kiba."_

"You are thinking about Kiba aren't you." said Chouji as he sat down next to Ino.

"How did you know?" asked a stunned Ino

"You have the same look on your face when you where thinking about Sasuke and since you and Kiba are a thing now." said Chouji

"Me and Kiba-kun are not a thing!" yelled Ino as Chouji grinned "WHAT!"

"You only use kun when you have a crush on someone like when you used to add it to Sasuke's name and you just added it to Kiba's name." said Chouji as Ino looked at the ground.

"Am I that readable?" asked Ino

"Only to those who know you as long as I have, Ino." said Chouji as he opened a bag of chips. "So what are you going to do?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out." said Ino as she fell back on the ground looking back up at the sky. "I just don't know what I am going to do. Kiba-kun and I agreed to try to figure out our own emotions before doing anything together."

"Why don't you try to figure out your emotions together? I mean you can't tell me the feelings you have for Kiba, they will just freak me out." Said Chouji as Ino's eyes snapped open.

"Chouji that is the best idea you have ever came up with." said Ino as she jumped off the ground. "I have to find Kiba." With that Ino ran off as Chouji grinned.

**Flashback**

"Now listen Chouji I need your help on this one." said Shikamaru as he looked at his friend as the sat in Shikamaru and Temari house in the Nara compound.

"What do you need my help for; I mean you are a jonnin now right." Said Chouji

"Chouji this has nothing to do with my mission against the Akatsuki, it is about Ino." Said Shikamaru

"What about her."

"You and I both know how strong willed she is." said Shikamaru

"Ya, so." said Chouji

"So I need your help getting her and Kiba together." said Shikamaru as Chouji looked at his now older friend.

"Isn't kind of forcing them into that, I thought you wanted them to choose for themselves?" asked Chouji

"No, because it was the two of us who got them together in the first place." said Shikamaru "See it took Ino longer then Sakura to accept that Sasuke was evil. We told her to talk to someone about it."

"And we sent her to Kiba." said Chouji

"Actual no, I sent her to you first but then you died and she moved to Kiba but it took a push." said Shikamaru

"So you want me to give her that push. What if I want to date her myself?" asked Chouji as the two friend looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Good on Chouji, Ino would have you whipped in two weeks flat." said Shikamaru

"Ya, and she would force me to go on a diet and all those low fat meals she always eat taste horrible." said Chouji

"Well she is better on the whole dieting thing in the future and you know she is a great cook. Hell she is better then Temari." Said Shikamaru as Chouji looked at him. "She is standing behind isn't she?"

"Yep." Said Chouji as he looked at a very pissed Temari

"Troublesome, you better get going Chouji." Said Shikamaru as he watched his friend slowly get up and walked out of the room.

**End Flashback**

"I just hope Shino is have the same luck with Kiba as I had with Ino." said Chouji as he took another hand full of chips.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 The Dog and the Flower**

"I am not sure about that Shino." said Kiba as he looked at Shino as he took care of another of his clan's pups.

"It is the most logical solution. It will take too long for either of you to work out your feelings for Ino and her feelings for you." said Shino "We can't function together as a team if you two don't work this out first."

"Still our feelings are for each other, it is like putting two hungry wolves together." said Kiba

"Two wolves can work together and take down a meal for both of them." Said Shino as Kiba let out a sigh.

"I get what you are saying Shino." said Kiba "But I don't know if she would want to talk about any of that."

"I am not so sure about that." said Shino as Kiba's oldest Hana sister walked up.

"Yo, brat there is a blonde hair girl at the door. Who wants to talk to you."

"I will be right there." Said Kiba as his sister walked away only to run into another of Kiba's sister Saaya.

"Sis, who is that blonde hair girl at the door?"

"I don't know, maybe it is Kiba's new girlfriend." Said Hana

"You are not too far from the truth." said Shino as he walked past the two stunned Inuzuka sisters as they ran toward the front door to listen in.

"Hay Ino-chan what are you doing here?" asked Kiba as he meet Ino at the door.

"Well I was wondering if we could take a walk." Said Ino as a slight brush crossed her face.

"Sure." said Kiba as he and Ino walked out of the door.

**In the Sand Village**

"These terms seam reasonable.' said a sand council member

"They should be these are the terms that we agreed on in my time." said Naruto

"If I remember correctly the sand village was destroyed right." said a different council member.

"Yes, but that threat is gone and only one more remains and they are down to four S rank ninjas." Said Minao

"Let's go over it again." said the council leader. "We both come to each other defense if attacked and free trade between our nations."

"Like I said it seams reasonable no one side has the upper hand in the deal." said another council member.

"That is the point we are risking our village's people to be allied with them." said the head council member.

"Fine, but don't come running to us when the village attack. Because I know at this moment your village's defense are weak." said Naruto as the sand village council members eyes narrowed.

"It is true that are we are rebuilding our forces form our attempt to invade your village." Said the council member.

"It was our alliance that stopped any of the other nations from attacking. So what do you say do you want to sign onto this alliance?" asked Naruto as Minao looked at his son-in-law.

"_He acts just like his father when I saw him at the table notations over a long term peace with the Rock Village." _Thought Minao

"Fine, we will agree to this." said the head council leader.

"Good to have one more thing back to normal." said Naruto as he stood back up. "Now let's go see what our prisoner has to say."

**Back in the Leaf Village**

"So…what do you want to talk about?" asked Kiba as he and Ino walked around one of the small lakes on the Inuzukaclan compound.

"Truth be told I want to talk about us." said Ino

"You hear that sis. Us." Said Saayaas she and Hana hid in the bushes

"Yes, this is indeed very interesting."

"I thought we agreed that we where going to figure out our own emotions, you know. Yours for Sasuke mine for Hinata." Said Kiba as they keep walking Akamaru walking in-between them.

"Ya, but Chouji talked to me and he thinks that if we work through it together it will be better." said Ino as she sat down on a small bench.

"Ino-Chan I think we have been set up Shino told me almost the same thing." said Kiba as he sat down next to her.

"I know. I knew that Shikamaru would try something like this." Said Ino calmly

"Yet you don't seam too upset." Said Kiba

"What can I he knows me better then I know myself. Hell he knows nine whole years of my life that hasn't happened yet." said Ino

"True." Said Kiba as his sister listen in wondering where the conservation would take them. "So how do you want to do this? Do we just talk about the feelings we have for our old flames or do we talk about us?"

"How the hell I am suppose to know dog boy?" yelled Ino

"I don't know, you are the girl, doesn't that mean you know how to deal with relationships and feelings?" yelled Kiba back

"That is such a idiotic idea. I don't know." Yelled Ino

"Well, you read that journey of yours from the future what does it have to say?" asked Kiba back.

"You idiot, my future self started writing that two years into us dating and until we both died." Said Ino

"Still it had to have details of how we got together." Said Kiba

"It doesn't." said Ino

"I see. Sorry about yelling back there." said Kiba as they both calmed down.

"That's, ok I yelled two. Its just I still don't know what to do. I always dreamed about being Ino Uchiha but now it is Ino Inuzuka." said Ino as Kiba's two sisters looked stunned.

"Sis, I think this may be our little brother's wife in that future time line that the Namikazes and those Naras come from." Said Saaya as she remembered the speech the Hokage gave.

"Ya, it is strange but I can see already see that they would be good for each other." said Hana

"I just think they look cute together." said Saaya

"Shut up they will hear us."

"Maybe if we just talked about ourselves first? I mean get to know each other better first." Said Kiba

"Sure, that could work." said Ino "Well my birthday is April 1."

**In the Sand Village**

"So are you ready to talk?" asked Rin calmly as she cleaned her nails with a kunai. Deidara sat in his chair panting as Sweat and a small amount of blood ran down his cheek.

"Fine, fine I'll talk." Said Deidara

"So tell me, where is Hinata Uchiha and the rest of the Akatsuki?" asked Rin

"We are in our fire country base only five miles away from your western wall. Hidden underground by a small river." said Deidara "Pain didn't think you would look for him so close to your own village."

"Now, was that too hard? But if I find out you lied to me, no force on this earth will save you." said Rin as she walked out the door.

"Good work mom." Said Sakura

"That was fun but I believe you should get that husband of yours and complete your mission." Said Rin

"So you finally accepted Naruto-kun isn't a demon?" asked Sakura

"No, but I have accepted that he no matter how much I may hate him, you love him and I don't want to lose you, so I will have to deal with him." said Rin

"Well I don't know what to say mother, on one level I am happy that you aren't going to try to break me and my husband up. Another level I am upset that you still hate him."

"Your father thinks that Naruto will grow on me over time but I dough it." Said Rin as Sakura smiled "What?"

"That is a lot of people said but over time they all came over to become Naruto's friends." said Sakura

"I wouldn't old my breath on that." said Rin "Now get going me and your father will inform the Hokage about what we learned."

"Thanks mom." With that Sakura disappeared in a flash

**Back in the Leaf Village **

"So that covers all the basics." said Ino "I don't feel I know anything about you."

"Same here." said Kiba

"Woof"

"Do you think so buddy?" asked Kiba to Akamaru.

"Woof"

"Come on Ino I have something to show you."

"What."

"Just come on blondy." said Kiba as he grabbed Ino's arm and they started down the path.

"Where are we going?" said Ino

"You will see." said Kiba as they ran down into the woods. After a few minutes they stopped.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" asked Ino as Kiba smiled.

"We are going to one of the places that my clan keeps secret." Said Kiba as Ino looked at him.

"Will you not get into trouble for telling me any of your clan secrets?" asked Ino

"No, this is not really a clan secret more like a guarded place that we protect, from outside harm. Don't worry its fine." said Kiba as he pushed through a thick brush. "Come on."

"Coming dog boy." said Ino as she pushed through the brush finial she came through to a small clearing and her mouth fell open. In front of her was a small clearing but it wasn't a normal clearing instead it was filled with wild flowers in full bloom. However unlike the normal wild flowers in fire country these where a deep shade of blue instead of the normal yellow.

"I knew you would like this place." Said Kiba as Ino walked into the field of flowers.

"Wow, I have never seen any flowers like these growing in the wild, what are they?" asked Ino as she looked at them.

"We don't really know, this is the only place in fire country that we know they grow in the wild. Since we found it and my clan protects it so we call the Inuzuka flower." said Kiba as he bent down next to Ino.

"They are beautiful." said Ino

"You can take one if you want." said Kiba as Ino looked up at him.

"I thought you said this was your clan's flower?" said Ino as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Yes and I said you can have one." Said Kiba as Ino kept looking into his eyes.

"_This is just like something out of the journey, it is so simple. A single flower just one. My clan has an entire flower shop full of them yet these flowers are different. They are untamed they are wild and free." _Thought Ino as she gently reached down and placed her hands on either side of one of the flowers.

"I can't do it." Said Ino "These flowers only grow here it would be wrong to take them away from this place. They need to be free."

"Good job Ino-Chan." said Kiba as Ino looked at him as he pulled one and handed it to here.

"I just said I didn't want it. They need to be free." Said Ino

"Yes, you did and that means you can have one for real. See it is a tradition for females in the Inuzuka clan to have one of the flowers for themselves but only after they said they don't want it."

"I don't follow." said Ino

"See this flower will only grow if people let it alone and let nature take care of it sometimes. Just like one of my clans dogs we train with them but they are free to choose for themselves. They are our equals. If someone can't learn how to take care of something but still let it be free then they can never truly handle a ninja hound correctly." Said Kiba as he placed the flower into Ino's hands and then placed his hands around hers.

"This is so cute" said Saaya

"It is I just hope little brother doesn't get in trouble." Said Hana

"He will not." Said a new voice as the two Inuzuka sisters turned to see their mother sanding their.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Following you following Kiba and Ino." Said Tsume

"So, Kiba will not get into trouble for giving her one of the clans flowers before their wedding." said Saaya as their mom started to laugh a bit.

"No, your father did the same for me, when we started dating at 13." said Tsume as her daughters looked at her.

"So Dad did the same thing to you?" asked Hana

"Yes, and grandpa did the same for grandma and so on for almost every male of our clan. See girls Kiba un-knowingly followed a tradition of our clan." Said Tsume "Now lets leave them be."

**Next day outside of the village hidden in the leaves.**

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he slammed it against the hidden door to the Akatsuki base. The door flew open to show Pain and Konan standing there.

"Well hello their cousin what brings you here." Said Pain calmly as he looked at the Namikazes and the Naras standing before him.

"We come for Hinata and to end the Akatsuki." Said Naruto

"I see… however I can't that come to pass." Said Pain.

"Then we have a problem." Said Naruto

"Indeed a problem that can only be solved in combat."

**Well I hope its ok that I focused this chapter on Kiba/Ino. Well I like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The Finial Showdown **

"So let's take this outside." Said Pain as Naruto nodded and the six of them stepped outside.

"Shikamaru, Temari go take care of Hinata we will take these two." said Sakura as Shikamaru and Temari nodded and made a break for the entrees surprisingly neither Pain or Kanon tried to stop them. Suddenly Pain disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"This is for your own good cousin." said Pain as his hand started to come crashing down. However Naruto disappeared in a flash. "Now cousin I do not want to kill you so knocking you and your wife out while I distroy the leaf is the only choose I have."

"You will just have to kill me because I will not let you hurt the village." said Naruto as he looked at his cousin.

"So be it." said Pain "Konan take Sakura I want my cousin."

"Yes, Pain." said Konan as Pain charged forward with a kunai in, Naruto whipped out his sword as he and Pain plunged into the darkness of the base.

**Sakura VS Konan**

For a minute neither Sakura nor Konan moved then slowly both reached into their packs and pulled out a kunai. They both charged for each other kunias hit each other with a clang. They jumped apart the moment they where airborne Konan through ninja stars at Sakura. She hit all of them down with her kunai.

"Is this all you got?" asked Sakura

"You will see." Said Konan as she raised her hand suddenly her hand turned to paper and shot toward Sakura. Sakura just stood there as the paper wrapped around her. Suddenly Sakura smiled "What?"

"You are a fool." said Sakura as she looked at Konan "You wrapped me up in paper?"

"This paper is stronger then steel." Said Konan

"Still it is paper and paper burns." said Sakura as her eyes turned red and red chakra danced around her. Konan eyes widened as her paper started to burn. In a flash she pulled back her paper and when her hand turned back to normal the tips of her fingers wear burnt. While Konan looked at them she felt Sakura disappeared when she looked back to where Sakura Namikaze used to be she was gone. In a blink of the eye Sakura reappeared front of her a glowing white kunai in hand.

"Time to die." said Sakura as she swiped the kunai to where Konan head was suppose to be. However Konan ducked below the swipe however now Konan had a clear shot at Sakura's belly.

**Shikamaru and Temari.**

Shikamaru and Temari ran down the dark hallways of the Akatsuki base. "I wonder why they let us pass?" Said Shikamaru

"They don't really care about Hinata that's why. If we kill her we kill her. Besides they will have their hands full with Naruto and Sakura." said Temari as they approached the only chakra presence in the building. Both Naras went to either side of the door. Shikamaru raised his hand and held up three figures. Temari nodded her head as she pulled out a kunai. When Shikamaru's figures hit zero he jumped out to face the door and with one kick knocked it down. When the door came crashing down Temari stormed through kunai in hand. When they looked around the darkened room only to see rows of beds and medical supplies. On one of those beds was Hinata Uchiha.

"Well looks like you have come for me." said Hinata as she slowly got out of the bed to face the Naras. However she could only stand for a few seconds before she fell to one knee.

"Look Shikamaru the great and power Hinata Uchiha is now defenses." said Temari with a smile. As Shikamaru trapped Hinata in a shadow position jutsu.

"If I was at full strength." said Hinata as she glared at the Naras. Temari walked up to Hinata and placed her kunai on Hinata's throat.

"Give me a reason to kill you for what you did to the Sand and Leaf villages. For killing both my brothers and their wifes. For killing my first niece before she was born." Said Temari as she pressed the kunai against Hinata's throat so hard that blood poured down Hinata's neck.

"I would do it all over a again, you sand scum." said Hinata "You should of seen Gaara's face as he saw his wife and unborn child die right in front of him."

Temari's kunai was now covered in Hinata's blood. However suddenly a dark shadow covered Hinata's throat. Temari looked down to see that Shikamaru's shadow was now strangling Hinata. "Shikamaru what are you doing?"

"I am killing a monster." Said Shikamaru as he tightened his grip around Hinata's throat

"You know our orders." Said Temari

"Orders be damned, she has hurt too many people. Too many people have died at her hands. I will not let her live." Said Shikamaru

"God knows I agree with you little boy but we are ninjas you know we must follow our orders now matter how much we don't want to. Besides the babies she is caring are innocent in all this. Once they are born we can take her out of the picture." Said Temari as Shikamaru nodded as his shadow went back down from Hinata's throat.

"Temari what would I do without you?" asked Shikamaru "However if she tries anything she is dead."

"Agreed." said Temari as she pulled out some chakra ropes and tied Hinata up. "Come on you. I hope you have a great time in your cell."

**Naruto Vs Pain**

Naruto and Pain crash through the compound, Naruto's sword and Pain's kunai shock each other.

"Air bullet!" yelled Naruto as Pain formed some hand signs and a giant wall of rock shot up taking Naruto's attack.

"I thought that the son of the 4th Hokage would have a better move then that?" said Pain as he looked at his cousin.

"I have only began." said Naruto

"So have I." said Pain as he placed both his hands together. Then red lightening formed around his hands. "This is one of my most power moves. It should seam filmier to you?"

"Kakashi's lightening blade." said Naruto

"Yes, but mine is called blood lightening." Said Pain as he pulled his hands apart and in each and he held a red version of the Chordi.

"Well I have moves a lot better then a simple air bullet jutsu." Said Naruto as Red chakra danced around him before forming the three chakra tails. Suddenly one of the tails disappeared and the other two moved to Naruto's hands. The tails started to whip around his hands until two balls of red chakra formed. One in each hand. The two of them looked at each other for a second before charging at each other. When they hit each other the entire base started to shake.

**Back in the Leaf Village**

"What is going on?" asked Kakashi as he stood guarding the western gate as the ground started to shake as a giant plum of smoke rose from the sky.

"I have no idea." said Tsunade as she appeared next to him.

"I do." Said Rin as she and Minao ran up to the gate.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"We captured an Akatsuki member and he gave up the location of their base." said Minao "They where hiding in our own backyard. Naruto and his team started their attack."

**Back with Naruto and Pain**

The force of the blast sent both Naruto and Pain out the now open top of the base. Slowly each of them stood back up. Blood ran down Naruto's right hand as he pulled his sword back out. Pain didn't escape the blast un hurt a thin line of blood ran from his forehead down his face before dipping off his chin. Naruto's demon chakra now covered his blade.

Pain ran through some hand signs when he finished a five clones of Pain appeared each one with different weapon.

"Give up cousin, we want the same thing. Peace." said the Pain with a sword in his hand.

"We are willing to give you and your wife a spot in our origination." said the Pain with two kunais in each hand.

"The same group that you let Hinata Uchiha, the mass murder who killed thousand, join. No thanks." said Naruto

"Your village is doomed either way. Either I distroy it as an example to end all wars or when some war hawk destroys your village." said the Pain a sharingan in his hand.

"That may be true but I have seen it before but I will not yet you or anyone else do that as long as I live." said Naruto as he swiped this sword across the air sending some of the demon chakra across the battle field. The Pains smirked as the jumped over the chakra however when they where in the air Naruto clones appeared. One in front of each of the clones. However the Pain's clones where faster with their weapons causing all of them to disappear in puffs of smoke. All the while Naruto stood back with a clone forming a huge rasengan.

"Foolish cousin." said one of the Pains as they landed. Just then another wave of clones shot out of the ground, their swords tips aiming for Pain's head. Pain leaned back so that the swords missed all the clones however suddenly all the Pain's eyes widened as they saw the true threat. Behind each of them was yet another set of Naruto's. There was no time to stop the attack. The second wave found their targets, all of Pains clones disappeared as their legs where cut off. The real Pain fell to the ground without a leg to stand on. Pain looked up to see the real Naruto standing in front of him. "Well done cousin."

"Well everyone looks for the huge jutsu to end a fight I like the simple moves." Said Naruto

"I like Justus." Said Pain as Naruto looked to see a glowing ball of chakra in his hand. "This is a jutsu I created it is similar to your rasengan only when it goes up it goes out in every direction."

"What are you going to do." said Naruto

"I am not going to lose." Said Pain as he let the ball of chakra go off.

**Sakura Vs Konan**

"_NO!" _screamed Sakura as she looked at Konan who now had a clear shot at her gut. Her mind filled with images of her life with Naruto and what could have been. Konan's kunai came flying forward however inches from Sakura's gut she stopped.

"_Now kill her now, before she can hurt you."_ yelled Inner Sakura as Sakura's heated Kunai came down on Konan's shoulder. The force of the kunai cut through skin and bone like butter as Konan entire arm came flying off. Konan let out a loud scream as her arm went one way and she fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Konan looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"What, why are you smiling? Why didn't you kill me you had the chance?" yelled Sakura as she started at the dieing woman.

"Well truth be told Sakura Namikaze is that for the second time in the just a few days I couldn't kill someone?"

"Why?"

"See Sakura I can sense life in all its forms." Said Konan

"What does that have to do with killing someone?" asked Sakura as more blood poured out onto the grass.

"It helps me make sure I don't break my one rule."

"You guys are murders and kills you have no rules."

"I have one I do not kill a babies, because its life is pure and innocent." Said Konan

"So why couldn't you kill…" said Sakura before her eyes widened as she understood what Konan was getting at.

"Congratulation, Sakura Namikaze you are pregnant." said Konan as her eyes started to glaze over. Sakura just stood there for a moment looking at the dead woman who had just told her she was pregnant. Then she looked down at her stomach

"_Naruto-kun and_ _I are going to have a baby."_ Thought Sakura before her eyes widened "Naruto-kun!" with that she disappeared into the Akatsuki base.

**Naruto VS Pain**

Naruto flew back through the air until he crashed into one of the walls that used to be part of the base. He felt his right arm bone break as he hit the wall. It took a while for him to stand back up. Slowly he made his way through the blast field.

"Well, looks like I lose this fight." Said Pain as he braced himself against the wall, blood now ran out of corners of his mouth as well as his legs.

"You can't win them all." said Naruto as he gasped for air.

"But you can sure try." Said Pain as a small smile formed on his face. "You know it is strange I am kind off glad that I lost to you."

"Why are you happy?" said Naruto as he looked at his last family member sitting there dieing before his eyes.

"Because in the end I wasn't beaten by some stranger, I was beaten by my own family member and that is why I am happy. I die knowing that you and the Namikaze name will live on." said Pain. "But most of all I am happy that there will be peace."

"As much as I hate it, there will always be wars." said Naruto

"Yes, there will be wars but I would bet what is left of my life that your Hokage will choose you to be the next. And with the Sound and us gone, who ever sits in the Hokage's office will be the most powerful person on this planet and you like me have seen what war can do to people. You have seen the horrors of war and how it affects people. Also I know that you will do anything to avoid those wars." Said Pain as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes "and that was the goal of the Akatsuki to stop wars by bring peace. While I may not do that, you will. That is why I am glad my dream of peace is going to come true."

"Well I guess that is one way of looking at things." said Naruto as he felt the healing properties of the demon chakra start to kick in healing his injuries.

"Yes, it is. Also I ask one thing family member to family member." Said Pain

"What?"

"Grant me a true ninja death; don't let me bleed out on the floor. Take up your sword and one more time this day, take a life in hopes that it will be your last ever." said Pain as he looked at the sword. Slowly Naruto dragged himself to his father's sword and picked it up before going over to his cousin and lifting it over his head. "This is the only time I have ever said this but thank you." With that Naruto brought his sword crashing down on the back of Pains neck removing it from its shoulders. As soon as the head of the former leader of the Akatsuki hit the floor Naruto returned to his knees.

"Rest in peace cousin." said Naruto as he reached out with his hands and closed the eyes of his cousin. He didn't know how long he just stayed there thinking. Soon he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun are you aright?" asked Sakura

"I am fine Sakura-chan" said Naruto "but you know what, I am actual sorry that Pain is gone."

"He may have been evil but he was family." Said Sakura as she hugged Naruto

"No Sakura-chan he wasn't evil, he was good." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at him. "He wanted good things but he went through evil ways to carry out those goals."

"I think I understand but at least it is finished." said Sakura

"It's finished." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Also this story is very near to the end in fact there is only one more chapter left. Also I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 The New World**

The early morning sunlight came flooding into the room, hitting Sakura on the face, forcing her awake. She felt her husband's arm holding her tight. "Naruto-kun what time is it?"

"To early, go back to sleep." Whispered Naruto back.

"Baka, that doesn't answer my question." Said Sakura back, suddenly the door busted open and in ran a young boy who jumped on the bed.

"Mom, Dad wake up it is time to get ready for the party!" yelled the little boy as he looked at his parents who now had snapped up to see their hyper active six year old son.

"Son, it is six in the morning." groaned Naruto as he looked into his son's blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun, he is just as hyper as you where a kid, that is all." said Sakura as her son smiled just like his father did and put his hand behind his head. His head of strangely mixed hair colors. His hair was blonde and wildly spiky just like his father's and grandfather's. He had pink highlights the same shade as his mother going to each tip but the tips themselves where red like his grandmother.

"So Minato what are you up for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his son's hair causing him to laugh.

"I am sorry about waking you up but I can't wait to see everyone." said Minato as he looked at his mother and father.

"Don't worry about it son, but we aren't getting together with everyone till 1 so we have some time." Said Naruto "Now why don't you go back to sleep."

"But Dad…I can't sleep. I am too excited." Said Minato

"Son remember we are going to be at the party for a while so you need to rest now so that you can stay up latter with them." said Sakura as Minato nodded his head.

"Ok, mom I will head back to bed." Said Minato as he jumped off the bed and ran back to his bedroom.

"He is so like much like you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she and Naruto lied back down.

"And our little girl is just like you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he heard the light breathing coming from down the hall where his four year old daughter, Rin slept. Rin looked almost like Sakura only she had all blonde hair and accordion to her grandmother she acted like her at that age as well. Sakura lied back on her side for more support for her growing belly as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and their unborn child.

**Hours Later in one of the Villages parks.**

Nineteen year old Ino sat in the park looking at her new golden ring. It had only been three months since the wedding but she still couldn't believe it. She was now married to a wonderful man and the village was at peace. "What are you thinking about blondy?" whispered a voice in her ear. She knew full well who it was.

"Just us Dog boy." said Ino as she used her nickname for him.

"Having regents are we?" asked Kiba worry in his voice. Then Ino just smiled before pulling him down into a deep kiss.

"Of course not." said Ino

"Good to hear." Said Kiba as he looked up to see that they weren't alone there was Neji and Tenten with their small daughter in Tenten's arms. Shino, Lee and Guy where not far behind those three. They talked with each other for a bit before Kakashi and Shizune walked up.

"So how are you two doing?" asked Ino as she looked at them. It had taken a few years but just last year those two had tied the knot.

"We are good." said Kakashi "Nikta will be here hopeful she and Aemi went off to do something, I don't know what?"

"They are doing what we did when we where that age, Ino chasing boys." said Sakura as she Naruto, Minato and Rin walked up to the scene.

"Well how are you doing today, forehead?" asked Ino as she looked at her eight month pregnant friend.

"The normal pains of pregnancy, nothing big." said Sakura as she sat down. Suddenly dozens of Naruto appeared each one carrying a dish of food. Soon Shikamaru with Temari and their daughter Aemi. Aemi was a carbon copy of Temari in everyway.

"Once Tsunade and Jiraiya arrive we can start eating." Said Naruto

"Dad can I go play on the swing set?" asked Minato

"Sure but take your sister with you and stay where we can see you." said Naruto as they ran off to play. Soon everyone was talking as Naruto and Sakura sat watching their children and some of the other kids play.

"Aren't they beautiful Naruto-kun?" Said Sakura

"They are perfect, Sakura-chan." said Naruto before he let out a sigh. "Truth be told Sakura-Chan sometimes I still see the old world."

"So do I Naruto-kun, those images are hard to get out of your mind." Said Sakura "But just seeing our kids playing and laughing makes those images fade."

"True but I don't want to see our world come true." Said Naruto

"Then you will have your chance." Said a new voice as Naruto looked behind him to see Tsunade standing there.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"Simply put the council wants you to be the next Hokage." said Tsunade "You can make sure that your future never happens."

"That's great isn't it Naruto-kun?" said Sakura

"So Naruto do you want the job?" asked Tsunade for a moment Naruto just sat there looking at his kids.

"No." said Naruto as Sakura and Tsunade looked at him stunned before he grinned "Just kidding, yes."

"you baka." Said Sakura as she slapped his chest.

"Hay that is Lord Hokage baka to you." said Naruto

"No, you are just baka." said Sakura "But you are my baka." With that she kissed him.

**Well this story is over, I hope you liked it. I would like to thank SuperN for editing this for me. As for Hinata I let you decide what happened to her and Sasuke's kids. Now I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Now I will focus my attention on my ****Return of Namikaze 2**** story (**_**If you didn't already know it is out**_**) and another two stories I have in the works. Now I give clips of those two stories I am working on after ****Return of Namikaze 2****.**

**All are Un-Edited**

**(A Shikamaru/Temari story with Naruto/Sakura on the Side)**

Shikamaru was on the way to the medical tent carrying a knocked out leaf jonnin on his back. As he walked by Naruto laying on the ground with a large cut across his chest for a second he feared the worst until he saw Sakura walk up to him with a wet cloth and Naruto's chest rise up and down at a steady pace. He stood there for a second as Sakura used the cloth to remove the blood so that she could help the Kyuubi heal the wounds.

"What happened Sakura?"

"Oh, Shikamaru I didn't see, you." said Sakura as she used her blood covered hand to move some of her short pink hair behind her ear. "Don't worry he will be fine just used a little too much chakra killing the cloud kage."

"Well that's good news with him gone the war will be over." Said Shikamaru as Sakura started to feel around for any other injuries.

"Yes, Sai he gave his life to give Naruto the shot with his rasengan." Said Sakura with tears in her eyes at the lost of her teammate suddenly her hand stopped.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru as Sakura's eye brow raised.

"Naruto-kun vest has a kunai impact mark on the front but not on the back." Said Sakura

"So it hit his armor." Said Shikamaru as Sakura felt the impact zone.

"No it went all the way through the armor it hit something." said Sakura as she reached into her boyfriend vest. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a small black box, a ring box. The top of the box looked like it had taken an impact.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sakura as she slowly opened the box to see a simple ring with a diamond in the center and in that diamond was a clearly visible cut. "I can't believe it."

Shikamaru had to smile for the first time all day. "One in a million shot, Sakura that diamond saved Naruto's life." Sakura wasn't paying much attention to Shikamaru her eyes where transfixed on the ring and her blonde boyfriend.

"So what do you say Sakura-Chan. Will you marry me?" groaned as he opened his blue eyes open to look at his pink haired angle. Faster then even Shikamaru could follow Sakura pressed her lips against his.

**(A Naruto/Sakura. Danzo takes over the village and Naruto has to run for his life and returns years later.)**

"No, I am never coming back!" yelled Sakura

"Yes, you are." said Sasuke as charged forward only to be swiped across the chest by a sword held by the all black ninja (Naruto). He jumped back holding his chest as blood flowed down and onto the ground below.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" asked Ino as she rushed up to Sasuke.

"Shut up woman!" yelled Sasuke as he ran though hand signs before slamming his fist into the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"

A huge cloud of smoke filled the air and out of the smoke came a huge purple snake.

"I am Munda lord of all snakes." hissed the purple snake

"Now see who ever you are I am unstoppable." said Sasuke with a grin.

"This is all you have, Sasuke?" said the man as he took some of Sasuke's blood from his sword. "I will show you a true summon."

"Do you best nothing can stop me." said Sasuke as his red sharingan eyes blared in the setting sun as he stood on top of the giant snake's head.

"Very well then. Sakura stay behind me." said the man as he started to run through hand signs. He slammed one hand onto the ground and formed the other into a ram sign before yelling out load "I use the blood of my enemy as median to release the chains that bind you in order summon you into this world."

When he was finished for a second nothing happened then suddenly the earth started to shake and even Manda looked around in confusion as fire shot out of ground between the groups.

"I summon you through fire and flames, through rock and stone. To unleash your unending power." yelled the ninja as a giant gust of wind blew them back. "Now honor our convent and show yourself." With that the wind became hurricane strength as the fire shot up into the air and started to dance. The Dancing flames became the image of a huge red fox.

"It can't be?" said Sasuke as he looked at the beast that started to take form as he looked at the strange ninja.

"I Naruto Namikaze summon you Kyuubi the nine tails fox!" yelled Naruto as he ripped off his mask showing his face to his stunned former friends. When he finished the earth shook with even more as Naruto, Sakura and her little brother started to rise far above the rest of the ninjas because they where now standing on the top of Kyuubi's head. With a mighty gust Kyuubi unleashed a load roar as saliva dripped off the razor sharp white teeth.

**Read these two over then go to my profile and vote in my new poll to see which one you guys want me to write first. Thank you all.**


End file.
